Plus Que Ma Propre Vie
by Snape-Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, 17 ans, a été transformé en vampire et décide de reprendre sa vie en main... Comment va t'elle gérer sa nouvelle condition ?
1. Quand la vie s'épuise

**Sa fait un bout de temps que j'ai cette fiction, j'avais du mal à me décider si je devais la mettre sur fanfiction ou pas ^^... Et je l'ai mise, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... C'est ma toute première fiction :) Dite moi ce que vous en penser ou si il y a des modifications à faire, D'ailleurs je pense qu'il y aura sans doute quelque fautes... Désolé si vous en trouver :$**

******Chapitre 1 : Quand La Vie S'épuise La Mort Reprend Son Souffle**

**J**'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui et je mène une existence d'humaine ordinaire. **M**a mère s'appelle Renée, mon père Charlie, je suis fille unique et j'ai horreur des fêtes. **P**ourtant, aujourd'hui je dois faire un effort. **M**a mère a invité toute la famille ainsi que quelques amis, ils seront la dans quelques heurs.

9h00 : **L**e réveil sonne. **J**e n'ai pas envie de me lever sachant ce qui m'attend mais je n'ai pas le choix j'ai promis à ma mère de faire un effort. **J**e m'extirpe donc de sous mes draps tout chauds et descends prendre mon petit-déjeuner. **A**rrivée dans le salon mes parents se jettent sur moi "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE". **J**e les remercie avec un grand sourire en espérant qu'il ait l'air naturel. **J**'attrape un bol dans le placard y verse des céréales et rajoute du lait. **J**e commence à manger quand je vois ma mère s'approcher. **O**h non pitié je ne peux même pas manger tranquille.

**-** **A**lors ma puce ça y est tu as 17 ans tu es bientôt une femme, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fière de toi !

**J**'étais gênée. **J**e n'aime pas quand ma mère me parle comme ça.

**-** **M**erci maman.  
**-** **O**h la la je suis toute excitée, ta fête va être super j'ai invité plein de monde !  
**-** **Q**uoi ? **M**aman tu avais promis...  
**-** **J**e sais je suis désolé mais on n'a pas 17 ans tous les jours.  
**-** **O**ui c'est vrai tu as raison. **B**on je vais prendre une douche.

**R**apidement, je m'éclipse à la salle de bain avant que ma mère n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
**J**'ai hâte de sentir l'eau chaude sur mon corps, il faut que je me détende.  
**U**ne fois douchée, je me dirige vers mon armoire dans ma chambre. **J**e ne sais pas quoi mettre, la mode ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressée. **J**'opte pour une jupe noir avec un débardeur rose et des ballerines noires à pois rose ça suffira.

12h00 :**P**lus que deux heures et les invités seront la. **J**'ai l'estomac noué et une voile se forme au niveau de ma gorge. **J**'arrive à peine à avaler un quart de mon repas et me précipite dans ma chambre afin de bénéficier de quelques instants de calme avant la tempête.

14h00 : **D**ing **D**ong !

**E**t voila, nous y sommes... **J**e pose le livre que j'étais entrain de lire et descends accueillir mes invités. **J**'ouvre la porte et me retrouve nez à nez avec une trentaine de personnes affichant un sourire béat. **J**e distingue quelques membres de ma famille et quelques amis. **I**l y a également trois personnes que je ne connais pas. **E**lles ont un visages blanc presque transparents et des prunelles rouges sang. **E**lles ne m'inspirent pas confiance mais si Renée les a invité je ne dois pas me faire de soucis. **N**ous nous réunissons tous dans le jardins avec de la musique et un buffet. **L**es gens mangent, dansent tout se passe bien. **E**nfin...**C**'est ce que je croyais. **T**out un coup un cri perçant à glacer le sang retentit. **J**e tourne la tête et aperçois un des invités blancs planter ses dents dans le cou de mon oncle et boire son sang.**L**a panique envahit l'assemblée, tout le monde se met à courir dans tout les sens en criant.**M**ais les trois monstres sont beaucoup plus rapides et continuent leur ravage.  
**Q**uelques minutes plus tard, il ne reste plus que moi. **M**oi face à eux trois. **J**e fuis vers la maison afin de m'emparer d'une batte de base-ball et je frappe le plus proche de mes poursuivant. **L**a batte se brise sans n'avoir causé aucun dégât. **J**e comprends alors que c'est fini et d'ici quelques secondes je serai morte. **M**orte à 17 ans, le jour de mon anniversaire. Je sens alors deux crocs se planter dans mon cou et une sensation de brûlure envahir tout mon corps.

**J**e m'appelle Isabelle Swan et voici comment je suis morte...


	2. La mort doit être un voyage magnifique

**Chapitre 2 : La Mort Doit Etre Un Voyage Magnifique Car Personne N'en Est Revenu **

Voila maintenant 3 jours. 3 jours que je souffre. Je ne pensais pas la mort aussi douloureuse.

Quand est-ce que cette souffrance va-t-elle s'arrêter. Enfin, petit à petit, l'incendie qui fait rage dans mon corps perd son intensité. Dans quelques instants je serai libérée de cette souffrance... Ça y est je revis le feu a quitté mon corps. Je prête enfin attention à ce qui m'entoure. Je ne suis plus chez moi. Je suis dans une grande pièce silencieuse aux murs blancs, allongée sur une table en fer froide. Je regarde autour de moi et constate avec horreur que je suis entourée de cadavre. Une morgue ? Mais qu'est ce que je fait la ? Je me rend compte que je suis complètement nue et examine mon corps. Je retiens un cri d'horreur. Je suis blanche presque transparente comme les invités de ma fête. Je me souviens de leurs effrayantes prunelles rouges.

Des crimes qu'ils ont commis. Toute ma famille est morte je n'ai plus rien. Je sanglote mais je n'arrive pas à pleurer...étrange. Je m'examine mieux. Je suis plus mince. Dommage que je n'ai pas de miroir, je ne peux pas voir mon visage. J'aperçois une étiquette accrochée à ma cheville : _Isabella Swan 17 ans._ C'est bien moi mais je ne suis pas morte pourtant. Je prend mon pou à mon poignet...Rien. Je tente au niveau de ma carotide...Rien. Prise de panique je place directement ma main sur ma poitrine...Rien. C'est impossible je deviens folle. Comment une telle chose est-elle possible ? Et pourtant je suis bien consciente mais mon coeur ne bat plus. Que suis-je ? Je ressens une brûlure au niveau de ma gorge, j'ai soif. Il faut que je quitte cet endroit, que je trouve un ordinateur je dois me renseigner. Mais comment quitter cet endroit sans être repérée ?

Je me dirige vers la porte, il ne me reste plus qu'à improviser. Je l'ouvre légèrement et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement. Personne. Logique on est dans une morgue. En face de moi une autre porte "_Réservé au personnel de l'établissement"_. Je trouverai peut être quelque chose là bas. Je me dirige donc vers la porte, l'ouvre et pénètre prudemment dans la pièce. Des vestiaires !  
Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Je repère des vêtements femme à peu près à ma taille. Je m'habille, pique une peu d'argent dans les poches et quitte les lieux. Il fait presque nuit, j'imagine qu'il doit être vers 20h00 mais je ne sais toujours pas ou je suis. Je ne sais toujours pas ou je suis. Je poursuis mon chemin dans les rues de la ville et demande à un jeune homme s'il pourrait m'indiquer où se trouve le cybercafé.  
Tout en me montrant le chemin, il me fixe bizarrement. On dirait que je lui plais. Non impossible moi plaire à un garçon n'importe quoi ! Je le remercie et me dirige donc dans la direction indiquée.

5 minutes plus tard je me retrouve devant le cybercafé et paye de quoi rester une heure sur l'ordinateur. J'ai l'air de plaire aussi au garçon de l'accueil décidément qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive.

Je prends à boire et m'installe pour mes recherches. Je porte mon verre de jus d'orange à mes lèvres..._BEURK_ mais c'est infecte ! Bon tant pis je boirai plus tard je dois d'abord comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je tape mes symptômes sur un moteur de recherche et tombe sur de vieilles légendes qui concernent les...Vampire. Non, non je refuse d'y croire ça ne peut pas être vrai.

Et pourtant j'ai la preuve devant les yeux. J'ai été mordu par un vampire pendant trois jours j'ai ressenti les effets du venin, mon coeur ne bat plus, je suis beaucoup plus blanche que la normale et apparemment j'ai un physique magnifique. J'apprend également que j'ai une vitesse et une force incroyable, que je suis immortelle, que je ne dors pas et que si je m'expose au soleil ma peau brillera de mille feux. Je reste choquée. Je suis complètement perdue. On est au mois d'août le soleil brille de partout, je vais m'enfermer à moins que...J'ai déjà entendu parler d'une certaine ville du nom de Forks. Là-bas il fait beau seulement 5 jours par an. C'est décidé je dois emménager là-bas. Mais je n'ai pas d' faut que je rentre chez moi, que je retourne sur les lieux du massacre pour récupérer les cartes de crédits de Renée et Charlie puis une fois à Forks je me trouverai un travail tout en poursuivant mes études. Mais un problème se pose je ne sais pas où je suis. Ça y est l'heure est passée, je doit quitter le cybercafé. En partant, le garçon de l'accueil me tend une carte de visite en espérant me revoir. Je regarde la carte...Mesa.

Parfait je suis donc pas loin de Phoenix et donc de la maison. Mais comment m'y rendre. Voyons je suis belle et immortelle je peut faire du stop je ne risque rien. Je me mets donc sur le bord de la route et tend le pouce. Deux minutes après un homme s'arrête et accepte d'aller jusqu'à Phoenix.

Durant le trajet il tente de me faire des avances mais voyant que ça ne marche pas il n'insiste pas.

Ça y est j'arrive chez moi. La maison est vide, nettoyée. La police à du chercher des indices mais ça m'étonnerai qu'ils comprennent quelque chose. Heureusement, les affaires de mes parents sont toujours la. Je prends donc mes papiers, les cartes de crédits de mes parents et un sac avec quelques vêtements. Je m'empare du téléphone et réserve un biller d'avion pour Porte Angeles, j'appelle également un taxi pour me rendre à l'aéroport.

Ça y est je suis dans l'avion et une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et voila comment débute ma vie de vampire...


	3. Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 3 : Une Nouvelle Vie**

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du voyage...La tête contre le hublot j'étais complètement perdue dans mes pensées dont une en particulier. Comment vais-je me nourrir ? En tant que vampire je suis censée boire du sang mes l'idée de tuer des innocents me répugne. J'ai déjà vu beaucoup trop de morts à mon goût et je ne tiens pas à devenir un être aussi abominable que mon géniteur. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas tellement soif mais combien de temps vais-je pouvoir tenir ?  
Soudain une odeur me picota les narines, une hôtesse s'était approchée de moi pour m'annoncer que nous venions d'atterrir. Son visage et son cou si proche...son odeur...les palpitations de son cœur...Non stop ! D'un coup je m'imagine son cadavre posé à mes pieds tandis que le goût de son sang persiste sur ma langue. Beurk j'imagine Renée et Charlie à sa place. Non je ne peux pas la tuer.

La soif est partie. Je descend donc de l'avion en sentant plusieurs regards masculins se poser sur moi. Super comme si j'avais besoin de ça...Les hommes tous les même !

Dehors, il pleut et les gens grelottent de froid. Bizarrement le froid ne m'atteint pas.

Je me dirige vers le hall, des tas d'odeurs très tentantes m'envahissent les narines mais le souvenir de mes parents est encore trop présent pour que je me laisse distraire.

Je récupère ma petite valise, je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtement étant donné que la mode n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Je sort en direction du parking et appelle un taxi. Il me demande ma destination. Heu...Houla bonne question ! Humm disons l'hôtel le moins cher. Je pourrai toujours louer un appart plus tard. A peine 5 minutes de trajet, je me retrouvais devant un petit hôtel plutôt miteux mais bon il fera l'affaire. Je paye le taxi et entre dans le bâtiment. Tout les regards se posent sur moi, les gens doivent se demander ce qu'une fille comme moi peut bien faire dans un hôtel sans grande réputation. J'ai horreur d'être le centre d'attention, heureusement que je ne peux plus rougir.

Baissant la tête je me dirige vers le comptoir ou se trouve une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage plutôt accueillant :

- Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans notre hôtel ! Vous désirez une chambre je suppose ?

Nan tu crois ?

- Oui c'est exact !  
- Très bien, voici la clé vous êtes la chambre 67 au 2ème étage. Combien de temps souhaitez-vous rester ?  
- Le temps de trouver un appartement.  
- Très bien, vous réglerez-donc à la fin de votre séjour ici en espérant que vous vous plairez chez nous. Bonne journée !  
- Merci.

Je m'emparais de la clé qu'elle me tendait et pris l'ascenseur pour monter au 2ème étage. Ma chambre se situe au fond à droite et contient un lit double et une salle de bain. Décidément l'hôtel n'est pas vraiment luxueux mais c'est mieux que rien. Enfin bref, il faut que je me trouve un appart, un job pour après les cours et évidemment que je m'inscrive au lycée. Bon je vais y aller à pied parce que le taxi ça commence à faire cher. Heureusement que Forks n'est pas une grande ville.  
Je descends à la réception et demande une carte à la femme de tout à l'heure. Celle qu'elle me donne à l'air plutôt bien détaillée. Je quitte l'hôtel, décidée à faire la tournée des magasins afin de proposer mon aide en tant que vendeuse. Après pas mal de refus, je tombe sur un magasin qui vend des articles de sport. La femme d'une quarantaine d'année accepte volontiers mon offre et le salaire qu'elle propose est tout à fait raisonnable. Elle présente son fils, un certain Mike Newton, 17 ans et qui bave déjà devant moi. Il me propose de m'accompagner au lycée pour que je puisse m'inscrire. Bon ça va il a l'air quand même sympa bien qu'un petit peu trop collant. Nous montons donc dans sa voiture :

- Alors Bella qu'est ce qui t'amène dans notre petite ville ?

Oh bah je suis devenue un vampire alors que mes parents sont mort et je dois habiter une ville sans soleil. Non pas terrible l'approche.

- J'avais envie de changer d'air. Le soleil c'est bien mais à force...J'ai voulu voir d'autre paysage. J'ai donc quitté Phoenix et me voila tout simplement.  
- Tu vas pas être déçue. Forks est totalement différent de Phoenix mais c'est une petite ville assez sympa. Tiens voila le lycée, tout le monde se connaît ici tu verras tu vas te plaire avec nous.  
- J'en doute pas.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à l'accueil ou un homme me demande différents renseignements ainsi que mes notes. J'attaque les cours demain à 8h avec maths super ça commence fort.

- Super on a tous les deux maths demain matin, tu verra le prof est un vieux assez sympa, même s'il a pas vraiment d'autorité.  
- Le pauvre il va souffrir avec moi j'ai horreur des maths. Au faite ça ne te dérange pas de me déposer à l'agence immobilière je dois trouver un appart.  
- Oui pas de soucis, mais tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ?  
- Non c'est compliqué...

Heureusement il arrêta son questionnaire.

Arrivée devant l'agence je dis au revoir à Mike et entra dans le bâtiment :

- Bonjour j'aimerai louer un studio s'il vous plaît.  
- Bien sur pas de soucis nous en avons justement un qui se libère dans une semaine. Si cela vous intéresse vous devez remplir ce formulaire avec le nom de la personne qui se porte caution.

Je pris le papier et mis le nom de Charlie, mon père. La femme n'ira sûrement pas vérifier s'il est mort ou pas.

Voila tous les détails son réglés, je bosse trois soirs par semaine ainsi que le samedi matin au magasin de Mike, je commence les cours demain et dans une semaine j'emménage dans mon studio. Parfait tout est en ordre...Enfin hormis le fait que maintenant je suis une vampire adolescente et orpheline.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et voici le début de ma nouvelle vie à Forks.


	4. Premier jour au lycée

**Chapitre 4 : Premier Jour Au Lycée**

Driiiiiing, driiiiiing !

P***** de réveil de m**** ! Il est 7h, dans une heure je vais faire connaissance avec mon nouveau lycée et de nouveaux élèves. Le seul point positif est que je connais déjà Mike, même s'il est collant je me sentirai moins seule pour ce premier jour.

Je quitte le livre que j'ai passé la nuit à lire. Décidément, je ne me passerai jamais des _Hauts de Hurlevants_, cela ne fait aucun doute que c'est mon livre préféré.

Je pars dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me fait du bien. J'enroule une serviette autour de mon corps et retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Un slim noir avec un chemisier cintré bleu et des talons aiguilles noirs devraient suffire. J'observais mon emploi du temps : 2h de maths, 1h d'histoire, 1h d'anglais, le repas et enfin 2h de biologie. Pas terrible...Je prends mon sac et quitte rapidement ma chambre d'hôtel.

Vivement que j'emménage dans mon studio ! N'ayant toujours pas de moyen de locomotion je décide de me rendre à pied au lycée. Heureusement que je ne ressens pas la fatigue. Étant humaine j'aurai tenu 200 mètres maximum. En chemin j'écoutais Clair de Lune de Debussy. Cette chanson n'est pas vraiment adaptée à notre époque mais elle m'aide à me détendre et j'en ai bien besoin vu la journée qui m'attend.

7h45 j'arrive devant les portes du lycée :

- Salut Bella !  
- Tiens salut Mike ! Tu vas bien ?  
- Ouais ça peut aller et toi prête ?  
- Bof pas terrible surtout qu'on commence par maths et j'ai horreur de ça.  
- T'inquiète pas ça va aller, je vais te présenter tout le monde il vont t'adorer ! Tu verras ils sont vraiment sympa.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à notre salle de cours ou plusieurs élèves étaient déjà présents.

- Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente Bella, c'est elle la nouvelle. Bella voici Erik, Jessica, Angela, Ben et Lauren.

Cette dernière me toisa du regard avec me semble-t-il un soupçon de jalousie dans les yeux.

- Salut, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer.  
- Salut, nous aussi.

Le arriva et nous fit entrer. J'étais assise à coté de Jessica qui était une vrai pipelette. Plusieurs fois le prof lui demanda de se taire mes rien n'y faisait elle semblait aussi passionnée que moi par les maths. Les deux heures passèrent rapidement et je me rendais en compagnie d'Angela en histoire. Angela est une fille discrète avec un cœur immense je l'appréciais déjà. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup et semblait comprendre rapidement les gens. Après l'histoire, ce fut l'anglais. Mike à coté de moi n'arrêtait pas de me regarder. J'aurai pu rougir si j'avais été encore humaine. Enfin la cloche sonna l'heure du repas et je me rendis avec le groupe dans le réfectoire. Alors que nous faisions plus ample connaissance une étrange odeur titilla mes narines. C'était une odeur agréable qui m'attirait mais bizarrement cette odeur ne déclenchait pas ma soif. C'est alors que je les vis. Ils entrèrent dans la cantine et tout le monde les regarda. Ils étaient cinq tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à l'écart, je me tournais vers Jessica :

- C'est qui ?  
- Eux ? Ce sont les Cullen. Ils sont beau n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont été recueillis par le docteur et madame Cullen. La blonde que tu vois là bas c'est Rosalie Hale, elle sort avec Emmett Cullen le type musclé. La petite avec son air de lutin c'est Alice Cullen, elle est avec Jasper Hale le blond qui a toujours l'air de souffrir. Et le beau gosse à coté c'est Edward Cullen, il est carrément à tomber mais bon aucune fille n'a l'air d'être assez bien pour lui...

Je me tournais vers le fameux Edward Cullen. Mon regard croisa le sien. J'en eu le souffle coupé enfin si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il était tout simplement magnifique avec ses prunelles dorées semblables à de la lave en fusion, ses cheveux dont les pointes tiraient sur le roux et son visage...Il était parfait tout simplement. Je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Gênée je détournais la tête. Mes pensées étaient occupées par ces cinq êtres hors du commun. Ils étaient aussi blancs que moi et puis leurs odeur...Se pourrait-il que ? Non ne te fais pas d'idée Bella ce n'est pas possible.

POV Edward :

C'est alors que je la vie. Je venais de m'asseoir avec mes frères et sœurs lorsque son regard croisa le mien. Elle était époustouflante. Sa peau pale contrastait parfaitement avec la couleur châtain de ses cheveux si soyeux. Son visage en forme de cœur était parfait, je n'arrivais pas à en détacher mon regard. Elle portait un chemisier bleu qui lui allait à ravir. Cette fille était belle. Soudain elle détourna la tête. Elle semblait gênée bien qu'elle ne rougissait pas. Je continuais d'examiner son corps parfait tandis que je prêtais attention à son odeur. Une agréable odeur de freesia qui m'attirait sans provoquer ma soif. Étrange...Je remarquais aussi qu'elle ne touchait pas à son plateau. Non arrête Edward ton imagination te joue des tours, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Mais alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive et c'est extrêmement frustrant. Mais qui est donc cette fille ?

- Eh oh Edward tu baves !  
- Ha ha très drôle Emmett je suis plié.  
- Allez calme toi petit frère, on le voit bien que la nouvelle ne te laisse pas indifférente. D'ailleurs je trouve que tu as bon gout elle est pas mal foutue la petite. Aïe !

Rosalie venait de mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes de sont mari. Cela nous fit bien rire. Le repas était terminé. Nous débarrassâmes nos plateaux intacts et nous nous rendîmes en cours. J'avais 2h de biologie. Je traînais les pieds en allant en cours. Je n'était pas vraiment pressé de recommencer encore et toujours le même programme. Le prof nous fit entrer, je m'installai à ma paillasse que j'occupai seul lorsqu'elle fit son apparition. Elle se présenta au prof sous le nom d'Isabella Swan.

POV Bella :

J'arrivais juste à temps pour mon cours de biologie toujours perdue dans mes pensées. Je me présentais au prof qui me dit d'aller m'asseoir à coté...d'Edward Cullen ? Je me tournais vers la table qu'il m'indiquait. C'était bien lui, il était magnifique. Son regard se posa sur moi alors que j'avançais dans sa direction. Je pris place à coté de lui. Il ne me quittait pas du regard.

- Monsieur Cullen ! Veillez à ce qu'Isabella...  
- Bella !  
- Pardon ?  
- Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.  
- Hum...Bien donc je disais monsieur Cullen veillez à ce que Bella rattrape son retard.  
- Bien monsieur !

Son doux ténor résonna dans ma tête. Mon dieu quelle voix magnifique ! Je pourrai l'écouter parler pendant des heures. Soudain il s'adressa à moi :

- Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen et toi tu es Bella. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
- Oui ravie de te connaître aussi.

Le cours se déroula tranquillement, nous devions analyser les différentes phases de la mitose. J'avais déjà étudié ça dans mon ancien lycée et Edward semblait maîtriser le sujet ce qui nous permis de discuter :

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène à Forks ?  
- Eh bien, le soleil de Phœnix a fini par me lasser et j'ai décidé de changer d'air et toi ?  
- Moi je suis ici depuis 2 ans. Tu aimes la pluie ? Parce qu'ici tu vas être servie.  
- Oh non ça ne me dérange plus...enfin pas...je voulais dire ça ne me dérange pas.

Super vive la reine des gourdes. Faut que j'apprenne à tenir ma langue. Mais je me sens tellement en confiance avec lui.

- Hum...Je vois...

Oh non non non tu ne vois pas tu tout enfin j'espère...Un silence gêné s'installa, je n'osais plus prendre la parole de peur de faire une autre gaffe. Finalement il parla le premier :

- Dis moi... Ça te dirait de...


	5. La vérité dévoilé

**Chapitre 5 : La Vérité Dévoilé**

- Dis moi...Ça te dirait de...  
- Oui ?  
- Hum...

Il avait l'air très gêné face à ce qu'il devait demander.

J'essayais de l'encourager :

- Va-y dis moi je ne vais pas te mordre...enfin te manger tu sais.

Bon ok c'est bon je dis plus rien sinon je vais finir par tout lui dire. Mais le pauvre il est tellement mignon quand il est gêné, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras :

- Ça te dirait de venir chez moi ce soir ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Oh si tu veut pas c'est pas grave. Mais je me suis dis que je pourrai t'aider à rattraper les cours et puis on pourrait peut-être...euh...faire un peu plus connaissance. Enfin si tu veux tu n'est pas obligée tu sais.  
- Oh...Non ne t'inquiète pas ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de venir chez toi.

Un sourire illumina son magnifique visage :

- Super alors on dit 19h chez moi ?  
- Ok ça marche !

C'était déjà la fin du cours. Je pensais à Edward et à ce qui pourrait éventuellement se passer ce soir. Tous les deux seuls dans sa chambre, moi assise à son bureau et lui derrière moi, son souffle chaud sur mon cou pendant qu'il m'expliquait un cours, puis soudain je tourne la tête et..._BOUM._ Je percutais quelqu'un. Je levais la tête et vis Edward. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin et m'aida à me relever.

- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui ça va j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.  
- Ah ? Et tu pensais à quoi ?  
- Tu peux toujours courir pour le savoir.

Il éclata de rire.

- Au faite Alice t'attendra à l'entrée du chemin elle tient absolument à parler avec toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas l'adorer, personne n'arrive à détester Alice.  
- D'accord je serai ravie de parler avec elle, à ce soir.

Je rentrais à l'hôtel complètement obnubilée par Edward. Et Alice pourquoi voulait-elle me parler ? Peut être voulait-elle vérifier si j'étais assez bien pour son frère. Malheureusement personne n'est assez bien pour lui, il est tellement parfait.

Une fois arrivée je fis mes devoirs et me glissa sous la douche brûlante pour me détendre. Je m'habillais d'un slim blanc avec un débardeur blanc et par dessus un pull noir commençant aux épaules. Je mis également mes talons aiguilles noirs. Ensuite je me coiffais et me maquillais légèrement, j'aimais rester le plus naturelle possible.

La tête me tournait. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis si longtemps mais pourtant l'idée de tuer un innocent me dégoûtait toujours autant.

18h30 :Je partis en direction de la forêt afin de retrouver Alice. Je ne savais pas exactement où c'était et je préférais donc partir tôt. Finalement j'arrivais avec 10 minutes d'avance mais Alice était déjà là.

- Salut Bella. Je suis Alice la sœur d'Edward ravie de te rencontrer. Edward nous a tellement parlé de toi !

Il a parlé de moi à sa famille, une immense joie m'envahit.

- Salut, je suis également ravie de te rencontrer.  
- Bien allons-y, on en a pour environ 10 minutes à pieds. On va pouvoir discuter, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur toi.

Nous commençâmes à marcher, j'étais de plus en plus mal. Il fallait que je me nourrisse mais non je ne pouvais pas. J'essayais de rester concentrée sur la conversation. Alice était un vrai moulin à paroles. Soudain, au détour du chemin, j'aperçus une magnifique maison blanche avec de grandes baies vitrées. Puis plus rien...Je sombrais dans l'inconscient.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je suis un vampire. J'ai perdu connaissance et j'ignore où je suis. Progressivement je reviens à moi, j'ouvre difficilement les paupières et je reste figée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Je suis allongée dans un magnifique canapé en cuir noir et sept visages aussi blanc que moi me dévisagent. Je reconnais l'un d'entre eux, je l'ai aperçu avant de sombrer dans le vide. Je me souviens de ce visage aussi blanc que le mien avec des prunelles dorées semblables à de l'or fondu et encadré par des cheveux courts, noirs avec des mèches qui partent dans tout les sens. Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce merveilleux visage me rappelant celui d'un lutin, je ne pense pas que cette femme m'ait dit comment elle s'appelle. Que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce elle qui m'a amené ici ?

- Bella ? Bella tu m'entends ?

Cette voix je la connais, cette si belle voix. Mais oui ça y est ça me revient c'est Edward. Et le lutin c'est Alice.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Eh bien on discutait toutes les deux dans le chemin qui menait jusqu'ici et d'un seul coup tu t'es effondrée.  
- Ah oui ça y est je m'en souviens.  
- Ça vient peut être du fait que tu n'as pas mangé ce midi ?  
- Hum oui mais heu...Edward disons que j'ai un régime alimentaire particulier.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds. Même comme ça il était magnifique.

- Eh bien je crois que nous devons éclaircir certaines choses. Mais tout d'abord bonjour Bella je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée et j'imagine que tu connais déjà nos enfants Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward.  
- Oui bonjour.  
- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Dis moi Bella quel âge as-tu ?  
- 17 ans.  
- Depuis combien de temps ?

Je réfléchissais. Ça faisait à peine 6 jours. 6jours que ma vie avait basculé.

- 6 jours.  
- Tu est sur ?  
- Oui.  
- Hum...Et dis moi à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as dormi ?

Je le regardais étonnées, comment savait-il ? Que faire ? Mentir ? Non il le saurait. Je baissais les yeux.

- Depuis 6 jours.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas le choquer.

- Très bien et à quand remonte la fois ou tu as mangé de la nourriture ?  
- 6jours.

La par contre ma réponse l'étonnait. Bizarre ça ne l'intriguais pas que je ne dorme pas pendant 6 jours mais par contre que je ne mange pas ça l'inquiète. Étrange tout ça.

- Eh euh...ma question va sûrement te surprendre mais...est-ce que durant ces 6 jours tu as mangé ou bu autre chose que de la nourriture. Par exemple...du sang ?  
- Vous avez deviné, vous êtes comme moi n'est-ce pas ?Mais non je n'ai pas bu de sang. Il est hors de question que je tue un innocent. Je ne veux pas être comme EUX. J'ai vu assez d'horreur.  
- Eux ? De qui parles-tu ?

Et voila on y était je devais tout leur dire mais bizarrement je n'avais pas peur. Après tout ils étaient comme moi c'était une évidence maintenant et puis ça me ferait du bien de pouvoir me confier. Mais je craignais la réaction d'Edward je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je lui jetais un regard et il me sourit. Cela me donna du courage et je commençais mon récit le regard fixé sur mes mains.

- Eh bien i jours j'ai fêté mon 17ème anniversaire à Phœnix avec ma famille et mes amis. Et des gens bizarres ont débarqué, il avaient la peau très blanche et les yeux rouges sang. Mais personne ne s'est méfié d'eux pensant que je les connaissais alors que moi je me suis dit que ma mère les connaissait et que donc il n'y avait rien à craindre. Puis tout à coup, alors que tout le monde s'amusait, nous avons entendu un cri et la je vis mon oncle en train d'être vidé de son sang par une de ces créatures. Ce fut comme un coup d'envoi, les deux autres commencèrent à se jeter sur les autres invités. A la fin il ne restait plus que moi face à eux, au milieu de tous ces cadavres qui étaient ma famille et mes amis. Je me suis mise à courir pour prendre un batte de base-ball et frapper ces monstres mais elle se brisa en ne causant aucun dégât. J'étais terrifiée. Puis j'ai sentis deux crocs se planter dans mon cou et après plus rien à part une sensation de brûlure intense qui a duré trois jours. Lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais à la morgue, je me suis échappée et j'ai fait des recherche. Puis j'ai compris ce que j'étais devenue, alors je suis retournée chez moi j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis venue ici. Et maintenant je vis seule dans un hôtel et dans 4 jours j'emménage dans mon studio. Mais je refuse de me nourrir parce qu'à chaque fois je repense à mes parents et mes amis. Je me souviens encore de leurs corps gisant au sols et je ne veux pas commettre un acte aussi horrible.

Quand j'eus finis mon récit, je relevais la tête. Tout le monde me fixait, je voyais Esmée et Alice sangloter mais sans verser de larmes. Puis je vis Edward, il était si triste. Ça devrait être interdit de faire ressentir une tel tristesse à un Adonis comme lui.

Enfin Carlisle prit la parole :

- Eh bien tout d'abord nous sommes tous désolé pour tout ce qui t'est arrivés. C'est vraiment tragique et je veux que tu saches que nous serons toujours la pour toi si tu as quelconque soucis. Il faut également que je te dise que tu as le choix. Tu peux ne pas être un monstre. Tu peux être comme nous. Nous non plus nous ne voulons pas tuer des innocents pour notre propres survie. Nous ne nous nourrissons uniquement du sang des animaux. C'est moins bon que le sang humain mais au moins nous ne commettons pas de meurtres. Si tu veux je pense qu'Edward pourrait t'emmener chasser, tu es très faible. Il faut que tu te nourrisses. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Ça alors ! Et moi qui croyait que j'allais venir pour rattraper mes cours et faire connaissance avec Edward j'allais finalement boire du sang animal. J'étais vraiment loin du compte. La proposition de Carlisle me redonna espoir, je pouvais me nourrir sans pour autant devenir un monstre.

- Oui ça serait avec plaisir, cela me soulage de savoir qu'il existe un moyen différent de se nourrir sans avoir à revivre le drame de mon anniversaire. Je serai ravie d'aller chasser avec Edward. Enfin, si cela ne le dérange pas.

Ce dernier prit la parole :

- Bien sur que non ! Aller viens suis moi !

Sur ce il me prit la main et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le jardin.

- Prête ?


	6. Première chasse

**Chapitre 6 : Première chasse.**

- Prête ?

Je m'accrochais fortement à sa main.J'étais terrifié et en même temps curieuse.

- Heu...Je ne sais pas trop.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller je serai près de toi.

Cette pensée me réconforta quelque peu. Savoir Edward auprès de moi m'encouragea à avancer. Nous partîmes en direction de la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche, il s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans le mien.

- Bien alors écoute moi. Tu vas fermer les yeux, te concentrer sur toutes les odeurs de la forêt et tu vas essayer de repérer celle qui te plaît le plus. Nous avons chacun un repas préféré par exemple Emmett c'est le grizzli.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Et toi c'est quoi ?  
- Le puma. Bon donc je disais tu vas te concentrer sur l'odeur que t'apprécieras le plus et ensuite tu suis ton instinct. Tu verras ça a l'air impressionnant au début mais finalement c'est facile.

J'avalais ma salive.

- Hum...d'accord.  
- Au faite Bella ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu peux lâcher ma main je pense que ça sera plus pratique.

Je remarquais que je serrais toujours sa main aussi fort. Je la lâchais rapidement. Si j'avais été humaine j'aurai rougie pendant 1h.

- Désolée.

Il éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est rien. Allez maintenant concentre toi.

Je fermais les yeux et suivi son conseil. Je commençais par identifier les différentes odeurs de la forêt. Je reconnu celle d'Edward, tout simplement merveilleuse. Puis au fur et à mesure je commençais à sentir l'odeur des arbres et de chaque animal de la forêt. Soudain une odeur particulière titilla mes narines. Je décidais de suivre mon instinct comme me l'avait dit Edward. Je me mis donc à courir en direction de cette odeur. M'approchant de plus en plus je ralentissais l'allure afin d'être discrète. Je m'accroupissais derrière un buisson et observa ma proie à travers le feuillage. C'était une magnifique biche. L'idée de lui ôter la vie me révulsa mais je me souvenais de Charlie et Renée. Il valait mieux cette biche qu'un être humain. Alors doucement je m'approchais d'elle et au dernier moment je bondis. Je la maintenais au sol, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Je sentis son pou s'accélérer sous l'effet de la panique. Tout doucement j'approchais mes lèvres de sa gorge. Le venin commença à suinter mes dents. Je plantais alors mes crocs dans la chair de son cou. Un liquide chaud m'envahit la bouche. J'aspirais le sang à grandes goulées. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ce que je pensais. Je trouvais même ça très bon. Une fois abreuvée, je laissais la carcasse de la biche au sol et me retourna. Je vis Edward qui m'observait de ses yeux dorés. Apparemment il avait déjà fini de se nourrir.

- Tu as déjà fini de te nourrir ?  
- Oui tu verras avec l'habitude il te faudra moins de temps pour approcher ta proie et te nourrir. En tout cas je suis fier de toi tu as très bien réussi. Alors quelles sont tes impressions ?  
- Ça fait du bien de se nourrir. Et puis c'était plutôt bon mais...  
- Oui ?  
- En faite...j'ai encore faim.  
- Ne sois pas gênée c'est normal tu n'as rien mangé depuis 6 jours. Vas-y continue de chasser je t'attends la.

Je chassais encore deux biches. Cette fois ci je plantais directement mais dents dans leur cou sans réfléchir. Je retourna près d'Edward qui m'attendait le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Il était resplendissant.

- Hum c'est bon j'ai fini.  
- Super allez viens on rentre.

Ce coup ci nous rentrâmes en courant. En moins de deux minutes nous étions déjà dans le salon des Cullen. Toute la famille était là.

Carlisle vint vers nous :

- Alors ?  
- Bella s'est très bien débrouillée. Elle a dévoré trois biches.  
- Oui désolée j'avais très faim.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal. Que penses-tu de cette façon de se nourrir ?  
- C'est super. Le goût du sang ne m'a pas dégoûte. Au début j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'idée de tuer une biche mais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux ça qu'un humain alors finalement je me suis abreuvée de son sang, puis je me suis attaqué à deux autres biches et ce coup si j'ai mis moins de temps.  
- C'est très bien tout ça, nous savons même quel est ton plat préféré à présent.

Edward s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Oui et puis la biche te va très bien. C'est un animal doux et fragile comme toi. Bien que la notion du mot fragile soit différente.

Je baissais les yeux gênée. Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Bien maintenant que la question de la nourriture est réglée on pourrait peut être parler du logement.  
- J'emménage dans 4 jours dans mon studio.  
- Oui je sais mais pendant ta partie de chasse nous avons discuté avec la famille et il se trouve que nous avons une chambre de libre donc si ça te tente tu pourrais emménager chez nous ?  
- Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Alice sautillait sur place.

- Mais non Bella si tu nous dérangeais on ne t'aurai pas fait la proposition voyons. Ça serait super que tu viennes habiter ici. J'imagine déjà toutes nos parties de shopping. Bella il faut que tu viennes habiter ici. S'il te plaît dit oui, dit oui, dit oui !

Elle s'agitait dans tout les sens et me fis son regard de chien battu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Leur proposition était vraiment très gentille. Cela m'éviterai de payer un loyer et j'aurai de la compagnie. En plus les Cullen sont vraiment sympa. Et il y avait Edward. L'idée d'habiter avec lui me plaisait énormément, passer mes journées et mes nuits avec lui que demander de plus. En plus, le fait d'évoluer au milieu de couples donnerait peut être des idées à Edward. Mais je ne devais pas penser à ça ce n'était pas ma priorité...du moins pour le moment. D'un autre coté, j'étais mal à l'aise. Je les connaissais à peine bien que nous partagions le même secret ils restaient des inconnus. Certes je me sentais bien avec eux, mais de la à partager toute ma vie avec eux je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment prête.

- Carlisle votre proposition me touche beaucoup et...


	7. Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 7 : Un Nouveau Départ**

- Carlisle votre proposition me touche beaucoup et c'est avec plaisir que je l'accepte à une seule condition : je veux être absolument sure que je ne vous dérange pas. Parce que je suis quand même encore un étrangère pour vous bien que je sois très à l'aise avec vous et que je me sente bien. J'imagine que ça va pas être évident de partager toute votre vie avec moi alors qu'on se connaît à peine et je ressens la même chose de mon côté. J'ai conscience que cette proposition que vous me faites va vous demander beaucoup d'effort et je ne veux surtout pas m'imposer. Donc voila j'accepte si vraiment vous êtes absolument sur que je ne dérangerait pas.

- Alors bienvenue dans la famille Bella. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne t'aurait jamais fait cette proposition si nous n'en étions pas absolument surs. Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre une décision à la légère. Nous allons tout faire pour que tu te sentes à l'aise ici et ça nous fait très plaisir d'accueillir un nouveau membre. Mais moi aussi j'ai quelques conditions. Tout d'abord tu ne dois te plier à notre régime alimentaire, de ce coté la tout va bien nous n'aurons pas de soucis. Ensuite, bien que nous soyons à peine plus âgés que toi, Esmée et moi sommes les plus vieux. Nous ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques mais nous aimerions que tu nous considères comme tel. D'ailleurs nous même te considérons déjà comme notre fille. Cela implique donc que tu dois nous obéir, je veux dire par la que, vu que nous avons plus d'expérience que toi, il est possible que nous t'interdisions de faire certaines choses et même si des fois tu ne comprends pas pourquoi on t'en empêche tu dois nous faire confiance. Ça c'est le côté le moins agréable du rôle de parent. A part ça en tant que parents il faut que tu saches que nous serons toujours à ton écoute si tu as le moindre soucis tu peux venir te confier à Esmée ou à moi-même, nous serons toujours la pour toi. J'en viens maintenant à la règle la plus importante : le secret. Tu ne dois en aucun cas révéler notre identité. Pour finir, tu sais qu'en tant que médecin depuis de nombreuses années nous avons une somme d'argent considérable et chacun de nous a un compte particulier et nous allons donc t'en ouvrir un. Voila, il est évident que tu es libre de quitter cette famille à n'importe quel moment nous ne te retiendrons pas mais sache que nous en éprouverions une immense tristesse.

Le monologue de Carlisle me fit chaud au cœur bien que ce dernier soit mort. Si j'avais pu j'en aurai pleuré de joue, les Cullen sont vraiment des personnes formidables.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends vos conditions et je les accepte. Je vous jure de ne jamais vous contredire ou de remettre en cause l'une de vos décisions. Et je vous rassure tout de suite que j'ai nullement l'intention de quitter ma nouvelle famille car il est évident que c'est la meilleure qui existe. Par contre cela me gêne beaucoup que vous m'ouvriez un compte. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça, mes parents avaient quelques économies dont j'ai hérité et je pense que cela me suffira à payer mes études et mes envies.

- Bella sache que désormais tout ce qui est à nous est à toi. Je t'ouvrirai donc ce compte, tu es libre de t'en servir ou pas et l'usage que tu en fais ne nous regarde pas sauf si cela met en péril notre famille. Bien maintenant que tout est réglée je pense qu'Edward et Alice vont t'accompagner à l'hôtel pour que tu récupères tes affaires pendant que j'appellerai l'agence immobilière pour annuler la location du studio.

- D'accord merci infiniment de ce que vous faites pour moi.

Esmée prit la parole à son tour :

- Mais non ma chérie c'est tout à fait normal, je suis ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fille en plus dans la famille.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie d'être parmi vous.

Je les regardais tour à tour. Ils me souriaient tous avec un air de bienveillant. A ce moment la j'étais vraiment heureuse, je me sentais vraiment bien.  
Je sortis ensuite suivie d'Edward et Alice et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la Volvo. Alice ne tenait plus en place.

- C'est génial Bella tu fais maintenant partie de la famille. C'est super, on va s'éclater en plus maintenant on va être trois filles contre trois contre trois garçons ça rééquilibre tout c'est trop bien. J'ai hâte d'aller en ville avec toi faire du shopping.

La bonne humeur d'Alice était vraiment contagieuse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat. Edward lui aussi avait le même sourire que moi alors qu'il nous amenait à l'hôtel. Il était vraiment magnifique. J'allais désormais être nuits et jours avec lui. A cette pensée mon sourire s'intensifia alors que nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel. Notre entrée ne fut pas vraiment discrète. A peine la porte franchie que tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. La réceptionniste de 50 ans avait été remplacée par une jeune fille d'une trentaine d'années qui faillit baver en voyant arriver Edward avec son magnifique sourire.

- B...Bon...Bonjour, bienvenue dans notre hôtel.  
- Bonjour, nous venons payer le séjour d'Isabella Swan.  
- Bien sur, voici la facture.

Malgré mes protestations Edward insista pour payer. Nous montâmes ensuite chercher mes affaires. Alice m'aida à faire mes valises et ce fut Edward qui les amenas à la voiture tandis que je déposais les clés à l'accueil.

- Merci beaucoup j'espère que vos quelques jours ici vous ont satisfait. Bonne journée.  
- Merci vous aussi.

Je montais ensuite dans la voiture et nous prîmes la direction de ma nouvelle demeure. Alice m'indiqua ma chambre et je commençais à défaire mes affaires. J'entendis alors un son de piano provenant du salon et je décidais d'aller voir. Il était la, sublime, ses mains parfaites glissaient sur le piano et jouaient à la perfection Clair de Lune de Debussy. Il s'aperçut de ma présence et arrêta de jouer.

- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'interrompre continue, c'est tellement magnifique.  
- C'est vrai tu aime ?  
- Oui Clair de Lune est l'un de mes morceaux préférés. Je sais qu'il n'est pas très adapté à notre époque mais il m'aide à me détendre.  
- Et en ce moment tu as besoin de te détendre ?  
- Non pas du tout au contraire ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas stressée que je n'aime pas écouter cette musique.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et il recommença à jouer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il jouait inlassablement cette chanson. Lorsqu'enfin il s'arrêta, je me rendis compte que toute la famille était la sauf Carlisle qui était à l'hôpital.

- Eh ben dis donc il y a que vous deux pour aimer autant cette musique, j'ai cru que tu t'arrêterais jamais de jouer et toi Bella j'ai failli t'apporter un mouchoir pour éviter que tu te bave dessus.

Je baissais la tête gênée, il est vrai que le spectacle devait être comique à voir. J'étais complètement obnubilée par Edward, pas une seule seconde j'ai arrêté de le fixer. Toute la famille a du se rendre compte de mon éblouissement. Cependant, Edward vint a mon secours.

- Emmett, laisse la tranquille elle au moins sait apprécier la bonne musique.  
- Je ne pense pas que c'était la musique qu'elle appréciait le plus. Son attention semblait être retenue par autre chose hein Bella ?  
- Emmett ! Ça suffit !

Cette fois si c'était Rosalie qui était intervenue. Elle frappa son mari à l'arrière du crane. Je cherchais un moyen de m'éclipser.

- Bon je n'ai pas fini de ranger mes affaires. Je monte dans ma chambre.  
- Bella attend !

Edward me rattrapa devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'invitais à entrer et il s'assit sur le lit.

- Ne fait pas attention à Emmett, il est toujours comme ça. Tu verras à force on s'y habitue et même si des fois il est vraiment très lourd c'est quelqu'un d'adorable, on peut vraiment compter sur lui. Si un jour t'as un quelconque problème tu peut être sure qu'il sera la pour t'aider.  
- Je sais mais je suis plutôt timide donc parfois ses blagues me gênent mais je vais m'y faire et ne t'inquiète pas j'aurai ma revanche. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser faire.

Il éclata de rire.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça. Mais attention Emmett ne se lasse jamais. Il va ensuite vouloir se venger.

Je m'assis sur le lit à coté de lui et me joignis à son fou rire.

- Je me doute bien qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement mais je suis coriace tu sais. Je peux être très joueuse.

Il me fixa alors de ses prunelles dorées. Le rire avait disparu et ses yeux affichaient une autre expression que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

- Vraiment ? Je demande à voir.

Sans réfléchir je lui sautais dessus et commençais à le chatouiller. Il partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. J'étais à présent à califourchon sur lui sans cessez de le chatouiller. J'en profitais également pour sentir sous mes doigts son torse musclé. Il me suppliais d'arrêter.

- Bella...ha ha...c'est bon...ha ha...j'ai la preuve que...ha ha...tu peut être coriace.

J'arrêtais alors de le chatouiller. Il planta son regard dans le mien.

- Je crois que t'es pire qu'Emmett.  
- Je t'avais prévenu.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours à califourchon sur lui. Je m'apprêtais à me lever du lit quand deux bras puissants m'encerclèrent. Je me retrouvée alors allongée à côté de lui la tête contre son torse magnifiquement bien taillé. J'étais bien, parfaitement à l'aise. Ce premier moment de complicité entre nous me parut tout à fait normal. Il commença à me caresser mes cheveux.

- Tu sais Bella, je suis vraiment content que tu fasses partie de la famille. Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. On se connaît depuis à peine quelques jours mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu.

Ses paroles me touchèrent.

- Moi aussi Edward je suis ravie d'être ici. Depuis la mort de mes parents, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi bien. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je ne vous avez pas rencontré toi et ta famille. Vous avez littéralement embelli ma vie. Je me sens vraiment heureuse ici et surtout avec toi.

Nous continuâmes de discuter toute la nuit. On se découvrait de plus en plus de points communs. Au fur et à mesure sa main quitta mes cheveux pour caresser mon dos tandis que de temps en temps je caressais son bras posé sur son ventre. C'était peut être le début d'une belle histoire d'amour, en tout cas je l'espérais. J'avais l'impression qu'il était celui que j'avais toujours attendu.

Au petit matin, Emmett fidèle à son habitude, vint gâcher ce moment de pur bonheur.

- Allez debout les amoureux, va falloir vous préparer on a cours je vous rappelle.

Je me redressais sur mon lit et fixai Edward, il était tout simplement magnifique.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche.  
- Tu as raison, je vais retourner dans ma chambre aussi pour me préparer.  
- Bon, à toute à l'heure.  
- Au faite Bella.  
- Oui ?


	8. Questions

**Chapitre 8 : Questions**

- Oui ?  
- Hum...Merci !  
- Pour ?  
- Pour cette nuit, ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi et découvrir que nous avions plein de points en commun.  
- Oui, j'aurai aimé qu'Emmett ne vienne jamais nous interrompre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas nous avons l'éternité devant nous.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et parti. Je décidais de prendre ma douche avant d'être en retard.

POV Edward :

J'avais passé une nuit merveilleuse. La meilleure depuis longtemps. Lorsqu'elle m'avait chatouillé j'en avais frissonné. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Puis quand elle a commencé à s'éloigner, j'ai voulu prolonger ce moment et la sentir encore près de moi. Je l'attrapais et la collait contre mon torse. J'étais heureux de voir qu'elle ne me repoussait pas. Je commençais petit à petit à me confier à elle, tout en caressant ses cheveux qui sentait merveilleusement bon. Elle n'avais rien dit quand ma main était descendu vers son dos, elle a même commencé à me caresser le bras. Nous étions vraiment bien comme ça. Nous avons discuté sans cesse, il n'y a pas eu un seul moment de silence. Tout était parfait. J'aurai aimé qu'Emmett ne vienne jamais et apparemment Bella ressentait la même chose. Ses paroles résonnaient encore à mes oreilles. Alors que je quittai sa chambre Alice vint immédiatement à ma rencontre et me tira dans ma chambre.

- Alors, alors, alors. Raconte moi tout.  
- Il n'y a rien à raconter, nous avons simplement discuté.  
- Ah...Pourtant Emmett a dit que vous aviez l'air plus que proche.  
- Oui bon c'est vrai que nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais il n'y a rien eu de plus à part quelques caresses. Comme je te l'ai dit nous avons simplement discuté.  
- Eh Bella ne t'as pas repoussé ?  
- Non.  
- Super ! C'est génial on va bientôt avoir un nouveau couple !  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?  
- Non, non, non, Edward je ne te dirai rien. Il faut que j'aille voir Bella. Je veux avoir sa version, elle sera beaucoup plus intéressante.  
- Ah bon et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que nous les filles on se confie beaucoup plus, elle va me dire tout ce qu'elle a ressenti à chacun de tes gestes ou de tes paroles.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- N'y pense même pas ! Cette conversation sera privée. Et inutile de lire dans mes pensées tu ne sauras rien. Au faite tu as parlé à Bella de nos pouvoirs ?  
- Oui, sur le coup elle a eu peur quand j'ai dit que je pouvais lire dans les pensées, puis elle a éclaté de rire en apprenant que je ne pouvais pas lire les siennes et que trouvais ça très frustrant.  
- Tu m'étonnes. C'est bien fait pour toi ça t'apprendra à lire dans nos toutes nos pensées. Je suis ravie que quelqu'un puisse te tenir tête. Bon je vais voir Bella.  
- Oui j'aimerai bien prendre ma douche.

POV Bella :

Je sortis de la douche et m'habillais tout en repensant à cette nuit. Nous avions beaucoup parlé. Edward m'avait même appris qu'Alice voyait l'avenir, que Jasper contrôlait les émotions et que lui même pouvait lire dans les pensées. Je fus soulagée d'apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas lire les miennes sinon il aurait immédiatement su ce que je ressens pour lui. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Oui ?  
- Bella, c'est Alice.  
- Ah Alice entre.  
- Alors tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
- Oh non Alice pitié.  
- Non pas de pitié, tu vas tout me raconter.  
- Mais Edward il va tout savoir après et je ne veux pas.  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas je peux lui bloquer l'accès à mes pensées.  
- C'est vrai ? Comment tu fais ?  
- Je chante l'hymne national en chinois. Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, je veux tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.  
- Demande à Edward.  
- C'est fait. Mais je veux ta version, en plus les mecs ils ne se confient pas trop.  
- Ah et il t'a dit quoi ?  
- Que vous aviez discuté.  
- Bah voila c'est tout il n'y a rien de plus à dire.  
- Oh non tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je veux les détails.

Elle me fit son regard de chien battu. Après tout c'était ma sœur je pouvais tout lui dire.

- Bon ok tu as gagné. Donc après l'épisode du piano et d'Emmett, Edward m'a rejoint dans ma chambre pour me dire de ne pas me préoccuper d'Emmett et qu'il était toujours comme ça. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis et que de toute façon j'aurai ma revanche car moi aussi je pouvais être très joueuse. Et donc à ce moment Edward m'a dit qu'il voulait voir ça, alors je lui ai sauté dessus et j'ai commencé à le chatouiller. Après j'ai voulu m'éloigner mais il ma pris la taille et je me suis retrouvée allongée à coté de lui, la tête sur son torse.

Alice affichait un immense sourire mais me laissa continuer.

- Ensuite il a commencé à me caresser les cheveux et à me dire qu'il était content que je fasse partie de la famille. Puis voila on a continué de discuter, il s'est mis à me caresser le dos pendant que moi j'effleurai son bras et c'est tout il n'y a eu rien d'autre.  
- Comment ça c'est tout ? C'est déjà un super début. Je ne savais pas mon frère aussi entreprenant. Faut dire aussi qu'on l'a jamais vu avec une fille. Avant il était toujours renfermé sur lui même, mais il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'on te connaît et ça lui fait du bien. Je pense qu'il t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup. Mais dis moi Bella tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

Houla que faire lui mentir en lui faisant croire que je considérais Edward comme mon frère ou lui dire la vérité. Elle ma dit qu'elle pouvait bloquer ses pensées et ça me ferai du bien de me confier.

- Eh bien, je le connais pas vraiment mais je me sens déjà proche de lui. Je suis vraiment bien avec lui, il arrive à me faire oublier mais malheurs. J'ai pas été une seule fois triste cette nuit. Et j'étais vraiment au anges dans ses bras comme si c'était naturel. Et puis il sent si bon et il est si gentil...

Je m'arrêtais d'un coup me rendant compte que j'étais carrément parti dans mon délire et que j'étais sans doute entrain de me livrer un peut trop à Alice. Je baissais la tête gênée.

- Trop génial Bella. Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente. Même si Edward ne me dit rien, je suis sure qu'il ressens la même chose de son coté et j'avais peut que toi tu le considère juste comme un frère et qu'il souffre. Mais la je suis rassurée, je sens qu'on va bientôt avoir un nouveau couple dans la maison.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Oh non pour rien, pour rien. Bon allez c'est l'heure je pense que tout le monde nous attend.

Je suivis Alice dehors, toujours préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Avait-elle eu une vision ? Bon je ne devrais pas y penser, on verra bien ce qui arrivera. Alice insista pour que je monte dans la Volvo avec Edward pendant que les deux couples montait dans la Jeep.

- Alors tu as eu le droit à l'interrogatoire d'Alice ?  
- Tu le savais ?  
- Oui elle est passé me voir pendant que tu prenais ta douche.  
- Ah oui elle m'a dit que tu n'avais presque rien dit. Alors du coup c'est moi qui ai du répondre à toutes les questions, vraiment merci de ta solidarité.  
- Désolé.

Puis nous éclatâmes de rire. Nous n'étions toujours pas calmés en arrivant au lycée et les autres nous regardaient bizarrement. Quand Edward réussit à expliquer pourquoi nous rions tout le monde se joignit à notre fou rire sauf Alice qui fit mine de bouder. La sonnerie annonça le début des cours et nous partîmes chacun en direction de nos salles de cours. La matinée passa assez vite, je ne racontais à personne la nuit que j'avais passé avec Edward bien que j'eus très envie de me confier à Angela mais surtout pas à Jessica qui aurait tout de suite prévenu tout le lycée.  
Finalement ne rien dire était la meilleur solution. A midi j'annonçais au groupe que je mangeais avec les Cullen mais que demain je mangerai avec eux. Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds en voyant que je me dirigeait vers les Cullen et je m'asseyais à coté d'Edward. Bientôt tout le lycée avait la tête tournée vers nous.

Jasper me dit alors :

- Bah dis donc Bella quel succès. En tout cas tu va bientôt être le nouveau sujet de conversation de tout le monde. J'arrête pas de recevoir des vagues de curiosité et d'étonnement en pleine figure. Je sens aussi que tu provoques la jalousie de pas mal de fille.  
- Et encore tu as de la chance de ne pas lire dans leurs pensées. Je te raconte même pas ce que certaines aimeraient te faire subir. Il n'y a qu'Angela qui semble être contente pour toi.  
- Oui c'est vraiment une fille super. Par contre les autres...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je te protégerait.

Voulant mêler le geste à la parole, Edward encercla ma taille avec son bras. Je n'avais peut être pas de don mais je savais très que toutes les fille enviaient ma situation et il était évident que cet après-midi j'allais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire de Jessica. Malheureusement, l'heure du repas prit fin et je retournais en cours. Comme je l'avais prévu, Jessica me sauta dessus.

- Tu sors avec Edward Cullen ?  
- Non pourquoi ?  
- Tu sors pas avec lui ? En tout cas ça a l'air bien parti. Si tu avais vu la tête des filles quand il t'a pris par la taille. Elles étaient vertes de jalousie. Mais dis moi comment ça se fait que tu te sois autant rapproché de lui ?  
- Bah de toute façon tout le monde va être au courant, donc je pense que je peux te le dire. Voila en faite depuis hier j'habite avec les Cullen. Leur père a appris la raison pour laquelle je suis venue à Forks, il ma proposé de vivre avec eux et j'ai accepté. Voila, du coup j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Edward et on s'est un peu rapproché.  
- Un peu rapproché ? Tu plaisante ? Tout le monde pense que vous sortez ensemble. A la cantine on aurait dit un couple. Moi je pense que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés. Il ne manque plus que le baiser si c'est pas déjà fait ?  
- Non je te l'ai dit, on ne sort pas ensemble donc on s'est pas embrassé.

La sonnerie mit fin à ce calvaire. Dommage qu'aujourd'hui je n'avais pas biologie mais bon pour ma dernière heure de cours je suis à coté d'Angela. L'heure passa rapidement. Angela ne me posa aucune question. C'était une fille discrète, elle savait très bien que si je voulais lui dire quelque chose je l'aurai déjà fait. Elle respectait mon silence et c'est pour cette raison que je l'appréciais beaucoup.

Nous fîmes le chemin ensemble jusqu'au parking et elle me proposa une sortie entre filles samedi à Seattle. Elle me proposa même d'inviter Alice et Rosalie. Je lui promis de leur en parler dès ce soir. Je lui dis au revoir et rejoignis Edward qui était déjà là.

- Alors cet après midi ?  
- Houla ne m'en parle pas. Jessica m'a bombardé de question. Elle peut être pire qu'Alice quand elle s'y met.  
- Ça prouve que tu ne connais pas encore suffisamment bien Alice. Je t'assure que parfois c'est un vrai petit démon.  
- Oh non, ne me dis pas ça.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, ensuite il mis Clair de Lune et le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Une fois à la maison Edward me prit la main.

- Viens on va marcher...


	9. Premier baiser

**Chapitre 9: Premier Baiser**

- Viens on va marcher.

C'était la deuxième fois que l'on se tenait la main, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. La première fois, j'avais plutôt broyé sa main tellement j'étais stressée à l'idée de ma première chasse. Mais la tout allait bien et je profitais pleinement de ce moments étions arrêtés dans une magnifique clairière.

quoiqu'un peu paniquée car je ne savais pas pourquoi il tenait à aller faire un tour avec moi. Malgré tout je pouvais sentir la douceur de sa main, nos doigts entrelacés, nous marchions. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi, un raclement de gorge me sorti soudain de ma rêverie. Nous nous

Nous nous étions arrêtés dans une magnifique clairière.

- Hum Bella je sais que tu ne voudras peut être pas me répondre mais je dois quand même te poser une question.  
- Vas-y.  
- Eh bien en faite j'aimerai savoir ce que tu as dit à Alice ce matin. Quand elle est sortie de ma chambre pour venir te parler elle m'a dit que...

Il avait du mal à terminer sa phrase. De mon coté j'étais pétrifiée, j'allais quand même pas tout lui avouer.

- Elle m'a dit que nous allions avoir bientôt un nouveau couple dans la famille et heu...enfin...à moins d'accueillir une nouvelle personne dans la famille...Enfin bref elle ne m'a pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait eu une vision et elle est allée directement dans ta chambre en me bloquant l'accès à ses pensées. Et ensuite quand vous êtes sortie de ta chambre, elle était folle de joie presque hystérique, j'ai cru que Jasper allait péter un câble. Et donc, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre mais, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous vous êtes dit.

Il baissa la tête gêné. Moi non plus je n'osais pas le regarder. Je contemplais mes chaussures. Alors Alice lui avait dit la même chose qu'à moi et elle ne lui avait pas répondu non plus. Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien déjà si ça peut te rassurer Alice m'a dit la même chose qu'à toi et elle ne m'a pas répondu non plus. Sinon elle m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, je lui ai dit sauf qu'apparemment j'ai répondu la même chose que toi, elle voulait plus de détails et savoir ce que j'avais ressenti, alors j'ai développé.  
- Ah ? Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- Hum...c'est plutôt gênant à dire mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elle m'a dit que...enfin je sais pas si c'est vrai mais...elle m'a dit qu'elle était sure que tu ressentais la même chose.  
- Alice se trompe rarement de ce point de vue la mais si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu ressens je ne pourrai pas te dire si c'est vrai.  
- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de tout dire ? C'est pas juste moi je me suis déjà confiée à Alice alors que toi tu n'as rien dit à personne. Je pense plutôt que tu devrais me dire ce que tu ressens et ensuite je te dirai si je pense pareil.

Il éclata de rire. Je voyais qu'il faisait ça pour essayer de calmer sa nervosité. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi pas ? Bon alors je me lance mais tu as intérêt à me répondre quand j'aurai fini. Donc au début j'étais simplement venu te dire de ne pas te préoccuper d'Emmett. Je n'avais pas réalisé à ce moment la que j'étais seul avec toi dans ta chambre. Puis quand tu es venu t'asseoir à coté de moi, j'étais plutôt nerveux mais j'étais bien aussi. Tes propos sur Emmett mon fait rire, et quand tu as dit que tu était joueuse j'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait. Je n'avais pas prévu ta réaction mais j'étais heureux d'être la simplement avec toi sans se soucier du reste. On riait tous les deux et j'ai pris conscience que je t'appréciais vraiment beaucoup alors quand tu as commencé à t'éloigner j'ai ressenti comme le besoin de prolonger ce moment. Je ne saurai pas t'expliquer exactement ce que j'éprouvais mais je voulais t'avoir auprès de moi. Seulement après j'ai eu peur que tu me repousse mais finalement mes craintes étaient sans fondement. Tu avais l'air bien dans mes bras, j'ai été vraiment très heureux de parler avec toi, d'avoir partager ces moments et comme tu l'as si bien dit j'aurai moi aussi aimé qu'Emmett ne vienne jamais. Voila ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête cette nuit-là qui fut d'ailleurs l'une des meilleures nuits que j'ai passé.  
Maintenant si je me souviens bien tu as une promesse à tenir.

J'étais folle de joie. Alice avait raison. Ces paroles étaient tout simplement merveilleuses, elles avaient réussi à réchauffer mon cœur mort. Maintenant je devais lui répondre, mais je n'aurai pas la même aisance que lui à dévoiler mes sentiments. Comment lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Je recommençais à fixer mes chaussures.

POV Edward :

Elle était la devant moi, la tête baissée. J'avais enfin dévoilé mes sentiments et maintenant j'attendais sa réponse. Je me sentais libéré d'un poids mais d'un autre côté j'étais inquiet, je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer sa réaction. J'avais peur qu'elle me dise que malheureusement elle ne ressentait pas la même chose et qu'elle ne me voyait que comme un ami alors que moi j'espérais plus, tellement plus. D'un coup, elle releva la tête, ça y est j'allais enfin savoir.

- Je...je n'arriverai jamais à me livrer aussi facilement que tu l'as fait alors tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que...heu...Alice avait raison.

Elle rabaissa immédiatement la tête, pendant que je nageais dans le bonheur. Elle éprouvait la même chose que moi. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Je l'ignorais, tout ce que je voulais c'était la prendre dans mes bras. Je fis alors un pas vers elle. Elle se contenta de relever la tête et de me fixer de son regard plein de tendresse. Je ne pouvais résister, je fis un pas de plus et la pris dans mes bras. Ces derniers enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Elle parut tout d'abord surprise mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant. Ses bras se posèrent sur mon dos, je sentais ses petites mains dans le creux de mes reins. Sa tête reposait contre mon épaule, tandis que j'enfouissais ma tête dans ses cheveux. Elle sentait si bon, j'aurai voulu rester ainsi pour le reste de l'éternité. Mais soudain, une idée effleura mon esprit. Et si...? Je reculais ma tête, elle fit de même. Nous nous regardâmes sans bouger. Peut être attendais-elle que je fasse le premier pas. Tout doucement j'avançais mon visage près du sien. Sa tête aussi commençait à se rapprocher. Je savais alors qu'elle ne me repousserait pas. Tendrement je m'emparais de ses lèvres, elles étaient si douces. Son haleine m'envahit les narines, mon baiser se fit plus pressant et elle y répondit immédiatement. Je posais une main sur sa joue et entrouvrit mes lèvres. Elle fit de même laissant ainsi un passage pour ma langue. Nos langues se chamaillèrent pendant un moment puis je du mettre fin à notre baiser en espérant qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Malheureusement il était l'heure de rentrer. Elle me regarda. Dans l'ocre de ses yeux je pouvais y voir de la joie et aussi de la tendresse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher un immense sourire.

POV Bella :

Il me regardait avec son immense sourire. Je souriais à mon tour. Notre baiser, notre premier baiser avait été si intense et beaucoup trop court à mon goût. J'avais été si heureuse à ce moment précis que j'aurai pu mourir sans aucun regret. Il était l'heure de rentrer, les autres allaient finir par s'inquiéter même si Alice devait leur avoir déjà tout dit. Un élan s'empara de moi.  
Edward le senti.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé.  
- Non non tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je pensais à Alice, elle a du tout voir et prévenir tout le monde. J'ai juste peur que les autres réagissent mal.

Il éclata de rire et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ouf tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru un instant que tu regrettais ce qui s'était passé. En ce qui concerne le reste de la famille tu as raison, à l'heure qu'il est ils doivent être déjà tous au courant. Mais ne crains pas leur réaction, ils vont être ravis. Ils t'adorent tous tu sais et ils m'ont tous dit que grâce à toi j'avais changé en bien. Tu as embelli ma vie, rien que pour cela toute la famille et moi même t'en sommes reconnaissant. Allez viens on rentre.

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à une lenteur affolante vers la maison. Aucun de nous deux n'avait hâte de rentrer. Certes les paroles d'Edward m'avaient touchées et rassurées mais je savais très bien que j'allais devoir supporter les questions d'Alice et Rosalie et surtout toutes les railleries d'Emmett. Une fois devant la porte, je me stoppais net. Edward me regarda.

- Ça va aller.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et ouvrit la porte. Toute la famille était là, dans le salon. Lorsque nous entrâmes, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous. Gênée, je lâchais la main d'Edward. Il me sourit et passa son bras autour de ma taille. J'étais mal à l'aise de m'afficher avec Edward devant toute la famille, surtout devant Esmée et Carlisle. Je baissais la tête quand je sentis Esmée me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, Bella j'aimerai te remercier de rendre mon fils aussi heureux, c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.  
- Oui moi aussi je suis heureuse avec lui.

Alice vint vers nous.

- C'est super, super, super. On va pouvoir faire des sorties en couple et plein de shopping.  
- Du shopping ?

Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre le shopping et le fait que je sortais avec Edward.

- Ben oui Bella, j'ai fouillé dans un certain tiroir de ta chambre et c'était pas glorieux. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons y remédier.

Elle me lança un clin d'œil appuyé. Je compris alors ou Alice venait en venir. Je regardais Edward qui lui était mort de rire devant ma mine stupéfaite.

- Non mais Alice ce sont mes affaires tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller et il est hors de question qu'on fasse ce genre de shopping, je n'ose même pas imaginer le genre de boutiques où tu vas m'emmener. Edward arrête de rire s'il te plaît et aide moi.  
- Bella a raison, tu ne dois pas fouiller dans ses affaires. Et pour le shopping, on a le temps laisse la tranquille...pour l'instant.  
- Edward !

Je le fusillai du regard tandis que lui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de rire. Je me penchais vers son oreille.

- Arrête de rire sinon...


	10. Dispute

_Je vous remercie tous pour suivre l'histoire ainsi que laisser votre avis en Reviews. Vos Reviews me font vraiment plaisir, c'est ce qui me donne envie de continuer cette histoire pour vous. J'essaye de publier au moins 1 fois par semaine, mais la les fêtes vont arriver donc je vais sans doute avoir un peu de retard._

_Je vous souhaite de joyeuse fête de fin d'année:)_

_Bisous_

**Chapitre 10 : Dispute**

- Arrête de rire sinon...  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Ha ha tu verras bien. Atoi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque ou pas.

Il me regarda tout d'abord avec des yeux ronds puis me fit son habituel sourire en coin.

- Tant pis je prends le risque.

Il éclata encore plus de rire devant ma mine déçue. Tant pis je l'aurai un jour, je l'aurai (petit délire personnel dsl -'). Je montais donc dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs. Edward évidemment n'avait pas besoin de les faire il connaissait le programme par cœur, malheureusement je n'avais pas encore le droit à se privilège. Je m'installai donc à mon bureau et commença mes devoirs.

Je venais à peine de finir lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte.

- Bella mon ange je peux entrer ?  
- Oui bien sur.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas qu'il devine ma vengeance. Il entra et s'assit sur le lit. Je le regardais toujours de mon bureau. Il tapota la couette à coté de lui m'invitant à le rejoindre. Toujours fidèle à mon plan je me levais et pris place à ses côtés. Il me sourit puis se pencha pour m'embrasser. Au dernier moment, je me levais et il termina le nez dans la couverture. Il se redressa et me fit une mine effarée. A mon tour maintenant d'éclater de rire. Un éclair de compréhension apparut dans ses yeux.

- Alors c'est ça ta vengeance, me priver de bisous ?  
- C'est fort possible en effet.

Il fit mine de bouder. J'étais fière de mon coup.

- Alors mon cœur, tu n'as plus envie de rire ?

Il me fit ses yeux de chiens battus.

- Bella, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je continuais de rire mais c'était de plus en plus dur pour moi de résister et il commençait à le sentir. Il se leva et me rejoignit. Il posa ses mains autour de ma taille et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Bella pardonne moi. Je te promets de ne plus te faire ce coup là mais je t'en supplie arrête de me torturer.

Et voila victoire, j'étais sure d'avoir Edward de mon côté face à Alice, du moins pour le moment. Pour lui montrer que ma vengeance était levée, je l'embrassais. Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres. J'étais vraiment bien avec lui. Comme la veille, nous passâmes la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre sauf que cette fois ci quelques baisers venaient ponctuer nos caresses. Le matin, il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le lycée. En prenant ma douche, j'essayais d'imaginer la réaction des lycéens en voyant que je sortais avec Edward. Angela et Ben seraient ravis pour moi, Mike me dirait qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi, Jessica me poserait dix milles questions et Lauren serait verte de jalousie. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je descendis rejoindre le reste du groupe qui attendait dans le salon.

- Bonjour tout le monde.  
- Salut Bella.  
- Bonne journée mes chéris.  
- Merci Esmée.

Nous rejoignîmes le garage, Edward me tint la porte de sa Volvo. Je lui déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et montais dans la voiture. En un éclair, il fut à coté de moi. Tous les autres étaient dans la Jeep. Comme d'habitude, notre arrivée ne fut pas discrète mais lorsque Edward me prit la main ce fut encore pire. Tout le monde chuchotait sur notre passage.

POV Edward :

Je percevais chacune de leurs pensées. Évidemment elles étaient toutes dirigées vers nous. En chemin nous croisâmes le groupe d'amis de Bella. Elle leur fit un signe de la main.

_*Ç__a alors Bella et Edward son ensemble c'est génial, elle mérite vraiment d'être heureuse__*_(Angela).

Cette fille est vraiment gentille.

_*V__a falloir qu'elle me raconte tout__*_ (Jessica).

_*M__ais c'est pas possible, j'ai tout fais pour la séduire et finalement c'est ce crétin de Cullen qui se la tape__* _(Mike).

Je me raidis en entendant sa pensée. Bella le sentit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Eh bien disons que certaines pensées ne sont pas forcément agréables à entendre.  
- Oh c'est Mike je parie.  
- Oui.  
- Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un crétin tu le sais.  
- C'est vrai tu as raison.  
- Allez viens on doit aller en cours.

Je l'accompagnais devant sa salle de cours. Je l'embrassais sous le regard des élèves qui attendaient le prof. C'est si passionnant que ça ? Je me rendis vers ma salle de cours. A peine eus-je fais quelque pas que j'entendais déjà Jessica qui questionnait Bella.

POV Bella :

- Alors comme ça tu sors avec Edward Cullen ?  
- Heu oui.  
- Waouh, ce mec est carrément canon, tu vas en faire des jalouses crois moi. Si tu avais vu la tête de Lauren ce matin. Mais allez raconte moi tout je veux tous les détails.

Le prof arriva à ce moment là et nous fit entrer, mais Jessica ne se démonta pas. Elle s'assit à coté de moi et recommença son interrogatoire.

- Alors dis moi tout.

Malheureusement, ce prof n'avait aucune autorité et tout le monde parlait à son cours. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper.

- Bon tu sais que j'habite chez eux maintenant. Donc en rentrant des cours, Edward m'a pris la main et me proposa d'aller marcher. Il m'a emmené dans une magnifique clairière et on a commencé à parler. Puis il m'a avoué qu'il était bien avec moi et il a voulu savoir si je ressentais la même chose. J'ai dit oui et du coup il m'a pris dans ses bras, j'avais la tête contre son épaule et lui la sienne dans mes cheveux. Ensuite on s'est redressé, on s'est regardé et à ce moment là on s'est embrassé et voila.

J'évitais de lui raconter qu'on avait reparlé cet nuit et qu'on a discuté pendant des heures sans dormir, ça aurait parut louche à ses yeux.

- Bah ça alors, c'est tellement romantique. J'en reviens pas de la chance que tu as. Et tu l'aimes ?  
- Je ne sais pas c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire, ça fait à peine un jour qu'on est ensemble mais une chose est sure je tiens beaucoup à lui.  
- En tout cas lui il a l'air d'être fou de toi. Je l'ai vu devant la salle, il avait l'air de jamais vouloir te lâcher. Vous êtes tellement mignons.  
- Merci.

La cloche sonna. Le cours était passé assez vite. Je retrouvais Angela en anglais. Elle se contenta de me féliciter et me souhaiter d'être heureuse. C'était vraiment une fille géniale. Après l'anglais, j'ai dus subir deux heures de maths. J'avais hâte de retrouver Edward à la cantine. Enfin la sonnerie de la libération retentit. Je remballais mes affaires pressée de rejoindre le réfectoire. Malheureusement, Mike m'interpella.

- Eh Bella, attends moi.  
- Oui ?  
- Alors comme ça t'es avec Cullen.  
- Il s'appelle Edward !  
- Ouais si tu le dis. Écoute, je le sens pas ce type, il est bizarre. Tu ne devrais pas sortir avec lui tu mérites mieux.

La colère commençait à monter.

- Ah oui pourquoi tu connais mieux que lui ?  
- Oui c'est possible.  
- Et qui ?  
- Moi.  
- Ha ha ha laisse moi rire. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville d'Edward. Arrête de te faire des films Mike. Edward me rend très heureuse et tu ne pourras rien y changer.  
- Ça c'est ce que tu crois. Tu verras un jour il te rendra malheureuse, il te brisera le cœur et ce jour là tu me tomberas dans les bras.  
- C'est ça bah en attendant fais toi oublier. Patiente dans l'ombre et fous moi la paix.  
- Un problème ?

Edward nous avait rejoint dans le couloir, il avait sûrement entendu notre dispute.

- Non tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu viens on va manger.

Je lui pris la main et laisser Mike en plant dans le couloir.

- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Oh rien. Il m'a juste dit que tu allais me briser le cœur et qu'il était mille fois mieux que toi.

Edward bouillait de rage. J'aurai du me taire.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu sais très bien que je ne le crois pas et que tu es un million de fois mieux que lui.

Il me sourit mais son regard affichait encore de la colère alors que nous rejoignîmes notre famille.

- Arrête de faire cette tête, je te le répète tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Pour appuyer mon argumentation je l'embrassais langoureusement.

- Prenez une chambre tous les deux ou attendez que les élèves aient fini de manger pour vous lâcher sur toutes les tables de la cantine.  
- Merci pour ta délicatesse Emmett mais j'essayais simplement d'expliquer à Edward qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur de Mike.  
- Ce crétin de Newton ? Edward tu as peur de lui ?  
- Non je n'ai pas peur, mais il tourne un peu trop autour de Bella.  
- Oh mais voila que monsieur est jaloux. Mais dis moi Bella comment peux-tu savoir que Mike est mieux qu'Edward tu as testé ? Bah dis donc tranquille la vie pour toi coquine.

Cette fois Emmett dépassait vraiment les limites, je sentais Edward bouillir à coté de moi ce qui m'énervais encore plus.

- Emmett ! T'es vraiment le plus gros des crétins. Comment tu fais pour sortir autant de conneries à la minute ? Tu ne penses jamais aux sentiments des autres ? Tu ne t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais blesser Edward en disant ça ? Tout ce qui t'importe ce sont tes blagues moisies, peut importe les conséquences qu'elles ont du moment que tu passes pour un crétin t'es heureux. T'es vraiment pitoyable. Tu te crois le plus fort alors tu te permets d'être méchant avec tout le monde sous prétexte qu'on osera rien te dire. Si au moins tes blagues faisaient rire mais la elles sont stupides et méchantes. Je sais qu'on fait partie de la même famille mais à l'avenir évite de m'adresser la parole.

Je me levais et me dirigeait vers ma salle de cours avec trente minutes d'avance.

POV Edward :

Alors la nous étions tous sous le choc. Ma colère contre Mike était passée. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un osait remettre Emmett à sa place. Elle y était allé vraiment fort. Mais d'un côté il le méritait. Ses blagues étaient souvent vexantes, nous avions pris l'habitude de ne plus réagir dans la famille. Mais Bella n'avait pas l'habitude et quand elle a vu que les remarques d'Emmett m'énervaient elle n'a pas pu se contrôler. Elle avait été impressionnante. Jasper n'en revenait pas de la colère qu'elle avait ressenti.

- Ça alors elle était vraiment furieuse. J'ai senti que sa colère était vraiment puissante. Tu as exagéré Emmett, tu sais très bien que tes blagues sont lourdes même si on ne te dis plus rien depuis des années. Mais franchement t'en prendre à Bella alors qu'elle venait de se prendre la tête avec Newton c'était franchement pas malin. Je pensais que tu étais plus intelligent.  
- Parfois je me demande comment je fais pour être mariée à un idiot pareil. T'en prendre à notre sœur de cette façon c'était vraiment bas. Ça fait à peine un jour qu'elle sort avec Edward, ils sont heureux, t'es pas obligé de venir foutre la merde. Je pense que Newton s'en sort très bien tout seul.  
- Oui tu as raison je suis désolé Rosalie, je suis vraiment lourd des fois, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux.  
- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça. Mais attend ce soir pour t'excuser, elle est encore trop en colère en ce moment. Edward tu devrais peut être aller voir si tout va bien.  
- Tu as raison j'y vais, à tout à l'heure. Emmett je vais essayer de la calmer et tenter de la convaincre d'écouter tes excuses mais ce n'est pas sur qu'elle te pardonne. Tu as intérêt à bien préparer ton discours.  
- Merci frangin.

Je quittais la cantine et me dirigeais vers la salle de classe de Bella. Elle était là assise dos au mur, la tête entre les jambes. Elle devait sans doute regretter d'avoir parlé à Emmett ainsi.

- Bella mon ange tout va bien ?  
- Non je suis une soeur immonde, vous m'avez tous accueilli. Emmett m'a accepté dans la famille comme tout le monde et en remerciement je l'humilie devant vous. Je suis vraiment désolée,ce crétin de Mike m'avait mise hors de moi et quand Emmett en a rajouté une couche je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Pourtant je sais très bien qu'il plaisantait, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Je ne vous mérite pas.

- Mais non chut ne dis pas ça. Emmett savait que ce n'était pas le moment de te taquiner mais il l'a quand même fait. Ta réaction a été parfaitement normale et si tu n'avais pas réagi, c'est moi qui l'aurait fait. Et toute la famille est de ton côté. Quand tu es partie il s'est fait passer un sacré savon et il regrette vraiment ses paroles. Ce soir il viendra s'excuser.  
- C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser.  
- Arrête ne dit pas ça, tu as bien réagi ça lui a fait du bien d'avoir été remis à sa place. Je pense qu'il va nous laisser tranquille pendant un petit moment. Mais il ne tardera pas à recommencer, tu sais comment il est.  
- Oui et ne t'inquiète pas la prochaine fois je l'ignorerai.

Je l'aidai à se relever et la prit dans mes bras. Je l'entendis murmurer un "merci" contre mon épaule.

- Merci de quoi ?  
- D'être là.

Je la serrai encore plus fortement.

POV Bella :

J'étais dans la Volvo d'Edward l'après midi avait été ennuyeuse, je n'avais cessé de penser à ce que je pourrai dire à Emmett ce soir. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il nous attendait sous le porche.

- Bella je voudrai te parler.

Edward m'embrassa et me laissa seul avec Emmett.

- Je t'écoute...


	11. Mise au point

Chapitre 11 : Mise au point

- Je t'écoute.  
- Bella j'aimerai te demander pardon, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir. J'aurai du me taire lorsque j'ai vu que tu étais énervée à cause de Newton et qu'Edward aussi se sentait mal. Je n'aurai jamais du en rajouter une couche, tu as eu parfaitement raison de t'en prendre à moi. Tout à l'heure. Edward m'a dit que tu t'en voulais de m'avoir parlé comme ça parce que je t'avais accepté dans la famille et qu'en remerciement tu m'humiliais devant tout le monde. Ne t'en veux surtout pas, tu as eu parfaitement raison de me remettre à ma place. Cela fait des années que plus personne ne me dit quand je vais trop loin et aujourd'hui grâce à toi je me suis rendu compte que parfois j'étais vraiment ignoble. Je me suis mal comporté envers ma petite sœur alors que j'étais censé l'avoir accepté dans ma famille et finalement je me comporte comme un crétin et je la fais souffrir elle et mon frère. Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Le discours d'Emmett m'avait profondément touché. Il avait l'air vraiment sincère, c'est la première fois qu'il était comme ça.

- J'accepte à une condition.  
- Oui tout ce que tu voudras.  
- On oublie tout et on repart à zéro comme si rien ne s'était passé cet après-midi.  
- Vendu ! T'es vraiment géniale comme petite sœur.  
- Oui je sais.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort très fort.

- Heu Emmett c'est bon tu peux me lâcher la tu vas finir par me casser les côtes.  
- Excuse moi.

Il me reposa par terre et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Allez viens on rentre, j'en connais un qui aimerai te voir et passer du temps avec toi. Tu sais Edward tient beaucoup à toi.  
- Oui moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à lui.

Il passa son énorme bras autour de mes épaules et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Lorsque tout le monde nous vit arriver avec le sourire aux lèvres l'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup. Carlisle vint vers nous.

- Je suis ravie de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés, à l'avenir Emmett j'aimerai que tu surveilles tes paroles. Bella n'est pas encore habituée à ton comportement donc évite de l'énerver je ne veux pas d'autres disputes dans la famille.  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris la leçon, je ne recommencerai plus je tiens trop a ma petite sœur.  
- Bien. Quant à toi Bella j'aimerai te parler en privé, suis moi.

Je jetai un regard à Edward qui semblait ne pas comprendre. Carlisle devait lui avoir bloqué ses pensées. Je le suivis donc dans son bureau. Il referma la porte et m'invita à m'asseoir et il prit place en face de moi. J'étais prête à entendre ses remontrances pour mon comportement vis à vis d'Emmett. Mais il ne me parla pas de ça.

- Bien Bella, tu es une nouvelle née et par conséquent tu ne connais pas grand chose du monde des vampires. Il va falloir que je t'explique quelques petites choses et ensuite tu prendras la décision que tu voudras tu es libre ne l'oublie pas.

Carlisle commençait à m'inquiéter mais je tentais de rester impassible, attendant la suite de son discoure.

- Je ne sais pas quelle idée tu te fais du monde des vampires mais sache que nous ne sommes pas totalement libres. Il existe un clan, le plus puissant des clans. Ce clan est un peu le chef de notre communauté, ce sont eux qui veillent à ce que les lois soient respectées notamment celle qui concerne le secret. Ce sont les Volturis. Malheureusement on ne peut pas dire qu'ils sont honnêtes à 100%, je veux dire par là qu'ils ont soif de pouvoir et qu'ils recrutent les meilleurs d'entre nous. Ils ont essayé de recruter Alice et Edward qui ont refusé. Mais Alice a eu une vision dans laquelle les Volturis venaient te voir. Apparemment tu les intéresses et nous ne savons pas pourquoi car tu n'as développé aucun pouvoir pour le moment mais il semble qu'Aro, le chef des Volturis, souhaite te rencontrer. S'ils font l'effort de venir jusqu'ici c'est surement pour te proposer de te rallier à leur clan.

- C'est hors de question.  
- Comme je te l'ai dit tu es libre de choisir, la décision t'appartient nous ne pouvons pas te retenir mais sache que nous serions tous tristes si tu partais.  
- Je le sais Carlisle et moi aussi je serai triste si je vous quittez donc il est hors de question que des vampires assoiffés de pouvoir me forcent à rejoindre leur clan. C'est vous ma famille et quoiqu'il arrive je resterai avec vous.  
- Ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ça mais attend la visite d'Aro avant de prendre une décision.

Je restée bouche bée. Le clan le plus puissant s'intéressait à moi et voulait que je les rejoigne. Moi Bella la nouvelle née insignifiante. Mais mon choix était déjà fait, les Cullen étaient tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à les quitter en particulier retournais dans le salon ou tout le monde m'attendait. Edward vint de suite vers moi et me sera dans ses bras.

- Que voulais Carlisle ?  
- Il m'a parlé des Volturis. Alice a eu une vision et apparemment je les intéresse.

Tout le monde regarda Alice.

- Désolée, Carlisle voulait d'abord en parler à Bella, je lui ai promis de ne rien vous dire.

Toute l'attention revint sur moi. Edward avait les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

- Et ensuite ?  
- Il m'a dit qu'il était possible qu'Aro me propose de les rejoindre.  
- Ah.  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes ma famille, je reste avec vous. Si je devrais choisir un jour entre vous et tout le reste je ne me poserai même pas la question.  
- Et dire que j'ai osé l'embêter je suis vraiment un boulet.  
- Emmett on a dit qu'on en parlait plus.  
- Tu as raison.

Edward semblait toujours aussi inquiet.

- Edward cesse de t'inquiéter je reste avec toi quoiqu'il arrive, je t'en fais la promesse.

Un sourire apparut enfin sur son visage et il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. J'aurai voulu le prolonger mais toute la famille nous regardait.

- Alice dans combien de temps doivent-ils venir ?  
- Je ne sais pas, ils connaissent mon pouvoir et font tout pour m'embrouiller, désolée.  
- Ce n'est rien de toute façon, je suis prête a les recevoir.  
- Ça tombe bien nous voila.

Je me retournais et aperçus un vieux vampire à la peau parcheminée.

- Aro.  
- Oui Bella enchanté, je te présente Marcus et Jane.

La dénommée Jane me lança un regard haineux. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille terriblement agaçante, je l'aimais déjà pas. Edward resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille. Toute la famille semblait tendue.

- Que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Eh bien tu m'intéresses beaucoup, je ressens une telle puissance venant de toi.  
- Vous devez vous tromper je n'ai aucun pouvoir particulier.  
- Non Bella, tu es très puissante mais ton pouvoir ne s'est pas encore manifesté tout simplement.

Il était si sur de lui et il dégageait une telle puissance.

- Tu dois te douter que je ne suis pas la pour une visite de courtoisie. Je souhaiterai que tu nous rejoignes et que tu apprennes à développer et maîtriser ton pouvoir avec nous en Italie. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Edward grogna. Quant à moi je restais sous le choc. J'avais un pouvoir, j'étais puissante. Et Aro il semblait tellement puissant lui aussi, la confiance émanait de lui. Il ne devait pas connaitre le doute ni l'échec.

- Eh bien Aro votre proposition est très aimable et...


	12. Pouvoir

**Chapitre 12 : Pouvoir**

- Eh bien Aro votre proposition est très aimable et je vois que vous êtes plein d'assurance, de puissance et justement ce n'est pas ça que je recherche. Je n'ai pas la même conception que vous du bonheur. Vous recherchez à tout prix le pouvoir moi j'ai la chance d'avoir une famille qui m'aime et pour rien au monde je ne les quitterai. Cela m'est égal de connaître mon pouvoir et de le développer, tout ce que je veux c'est rester ici tout simplement. Je refuse donc votre proposition.  
- Hum ta réponse n'est pas vraiment celle que j'attendais et c'est dommage car tu m'intrigues et j'aimerai vraiment t'avoir à mes côtés Bella et si tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre de ton plein gré, je peux toujours t'y forcer.

Edward grogna. D'ailleurs toute la famille se mit à grogner même moi pour la première fois. C'était assez étrange d'entendre ce bruit sourd provenir du fond de ma gorge. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment pour m'émerveiller devant mes grognements.

Aro reprit la parole.

- Je vois que toute ta famille tient à toi, en particulier un certain jeune homme. Tu n'aimerai pas le voir souffrir j'imagine.  
- Non en effet.  
- Dommage...Jane.

La petite vampire s'avança et fixa Edward qui immédiatement se tordit de douleur.

- NON STOP arrêtez.

Je fixai Jane tandis qu'Edward se relevait. Cette fois ci c'était Jane qui se tordait de douleur. Elle semblait sous l'emprise de son propre pouvoir. Edward remit ses mains autour de ma taille.

- Bella c'est bon tu peux arrêter.

Moi ? Arrêter ? Mais arrêter quoi ? Je rompais le contact visuel avec Jane pour regarder Edward. Immédiatement elle arrêta de se tordre de douleur. Était-ce moi qui faisait ça ?Aro semblait ravi.

- Très impressionnant Bella vraiment. Tu nous serai vraiment utile tu sais.  
- Oui mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Ma place est ici avec ceux que j'aime.  
- Bon très bien mais si tu changes d'avis nous t'accueillerons à bras ouverts.

Jane ne semblait pas de cet avis, vu le regard qu'elle me lançait mais de toute façon je ne comptais pas rejoindre son clan.

- D'accord mais je ne crois pas que vous me verrez un jour en Italie.  
- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Bon nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Abientôt Bella j'espère.

Ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient venus. J'étais sous le choc, je venais de découvrir mon pouvoir. Carlisle prit la parole.

- Eh bien Bella il semble que tu sois capable d'annuler le pouvoir d'un vampire et de le retourner contre lui. C'est très impressionnant et cela peut s'avérer fort utile. Si tu le désires, tu pourrai t'entraîner chaque jour afin de mieux maîtriser ce pouvoir.  
- Oui pourquoi pas.  
- Bien, nous commencerons demain. Tu devrais te reposer aujourd'hui la journée à été riche en émotions.  
- Oui je vais monter dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et écouta Debussy. Edward entra discrètement et vint s'allonger à coté de moi.

- Comment va-tu ?  
- Bien ne t'inquiète pas. Ça fait simplement bizarre de savoir que j'ai un pouvoir.  
- Oui mais tu verras tu le maîtriseras très bientôt.

Le silence s'installa pendant un petit moment avant qu'Edward ne reprenne la parole.

- A quoi penses-tu ?  
- A Jane et à la façon dont elle t'a fait souffrir. Si mon pouvoir ne s'était pas manifesté je l'aurai étripé sur place.

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien. Allez viens.

Et il écarta ses bras tendus pour m'inviter à le rejoindre. Je m'allongeais sur lui, la tête contre son torse. Il m'entoura de ses bras musclés et caressa mon dos.

- Au faite tu m'as sauvé quand même et je ne t'ai même pas remercié.

Je relevais la tête.

- C'est vrai ça quelle éducation vraiment !

Et il m'embrassa. D'abord tendrement puis ses mains passèrent de mon dos à mes joues, tandis que j'ébouriffais ses mèches cuivres. Notre baiser s'intensifia. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, à mélanger baisers fougueux ou nos langues s'entremêlaient et baisers tendres. Puis je reposais ma tête contre son torse et nous restâmes ainsi toute la nuit l'un contre l'autre tandis que Debussy tournait en boucle. Le lendemain matin j'étais sure que personne ne viendrait nous déranger car nous étions samedi. Malheureusement je me trompais, Alice débarqua comme une furie.

- Edward lâche Bella tout de suite.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Elle doit aller chasser pour prendre des forces avant de s'entraîner.

Elle me tira ensuite par le bras. Acontre cœur je me dégageais des bras d'Edward.

- Alice tu permets que je prenne une douche s'il te plaît ?  
- Oui bon d'accord mais dépêche toi.

Edward s'était relevé.

- Je te laisse moi aussi je vais prendre une douche et je viens chasser avec vous.

Il m'embrassa rapidement et sortit de ma chambre.

Je pris une douche rapide et rejoignit Alice qui m'attendait en compagnie d'Edward.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt mon cœur. Vous les filles il faut toujours que vous passiez cent ans sous la douche.

Je le chatouillais pour me venger tandis qu'Alice s'impatientait.

- Bon vous jouerez après car la on va chasser, tout le monde nous attends dehors.

En effet le reste de la famille était là. Edward me prit la main et nous partîmes tous en courant vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Je m'abreuvais de deux biches et Edward de quatre pumas.

- Vous les hommes vous mangez toujours des tonnes.

Vengeance. Edward éclata de rire à ma remarque et nous retrouvâmes le reste de la famille. Alice sautillait sur place.

- Allez on rentre, Bella il faut que tu nous montres de quoi tu es capable.

En un éclair nous fûmes devant la maison.  
Carlisle me donna quelques conseils.

- Bien Bella tu vas tester ton pouvoir sur Edward. Il va tenter de lire dans tes pensées et toi tu vas essayer de retrouver la sensation que tu as ressentie lorsque Jane s'en est prise à Edward. Prête ?

Non je n'étais pas prête mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Oui allons-y.

Edward me fixa. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il était concentré pour lire mes pensées. Je décidais de me concentrer mais rien ne vint. J'essayais alors d'imaginer Edward tordu de douleur sous le regard satisfait de Jane.

_*__A__llez Bella tu peux le faire__* _(Alice).  
_*__C__'est fou ça je perçois toujours ce même mur blanc__* _(Edward).  
_*__B__on on s'ennuie la il se passe rien__*_(Emmett).

- Vraiment Emmett tu t'ennuies ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment tu le sais ? Oh mais attends tu as lu dans mes pensées. Tu as réussi ! Bien joué petite sœur.

Toute la famille affichait un immense sourire et Edward me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis fière de toi.  
- Merci mais je n'aurai jamais réussi sans toi.  
- A mon tour je veux essayer.

Je me retourna et vit Jasper s'avancer vers moi.

- Tu vas essayer de retourner mon pouvoir contre moi. D'accord ?  
- Allons-y.

Tout à coup une vague de colère me submergea, suivit d'un sentiment de culpabilité, puis de tristesse, de joie, de doute. Jasper jouait avec mes émotions. J'avais du mal à me concentrer mais de nouveau j'imaginais Edward torturé et tout à coup je sentis différentes émotions mais ce n'était pas Jasper. Je ressentais l'excitation d'Alice, et surtout l'impatience et le doute se dégageant de tout le monde. Je me concentrais alors sur Jasper pour lui faire ressentir la même chose que moi. Son regard s'agrandit alors.

- Waouh, je suis passé de la colère à la tristesse puis à la joie en un rien de temps. C'est génial Bella tu as réussi une nouvelle fois.

Toute la famille me prit dans ses bras pour me féliciter. Rosalie s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Dommage qu'Emmett n'ait pas de pouvoir tu aurais pu te venger.

Nous éclatâmes de rire sous les regards incrédules des autres. Puis Alice prit la parole.

- N'oubliez pas nous sommes samedi, c'est donc la soirée réservée à la famille. Rendez vous ce soir à 21h dans le salon.

Je regardais Edward perplexe.

- Le samedi est le seul soir ou Carlisle n'est pas à l'hôpital, c'est l'occasion d'être tous réunis. Nous sommes libres de faire ce que l'on veut tous les autres soirs de la semaine mais le samedi est réservé à la famille, on fait une activité tous ensemble.  
- C'est super, j'adore vraiment l'esprit de groupe qui vous unit.  
- Tu veux dire qui NOUS unit. N'oublie pas que tu fait aussi parti de la famille.  
- C'est vrai mais c'est la première fois que je vais assister à ce genre de soirée avec vous.  
- Oui et pour l'occasion c'est toi qui va choisir l'activité de ce soir.  
- Moi ? Oh non je n'ai aucune imagination et je suis sure que ça va plaire à personne.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas tu trouveras et nous sommes partant pour tout donc quoique tu proposes cela va nous plaire. Allez viens tu as bien mérité de te reposer.

Il me prit par la main et m'emmena dans sa chambre. Je m'allongeais sur son lit pour la première fois. Nous avions toujours pris l'habitude de passer la nuit dans ma chambre mais aujourd'hui nous étions dans la sienne. Son lit était plutôt confortable avec une couverture bleu nuit simple fidèle à la personnalité d'Edward. Il me rejoignit dans son lit.

- Tu sais tu m'as impressionné aujourd'hui, tu étais si belle concentrée et tu as rapidement maîtrise ton pouvoir.  
- Oui c'est grâce à toi.  
- A moi ?  
- Oui, à chaque fois je t'imaginais plié de douleur sous le regard de cette peste de Jane et ça suffisait à déclencher mon pouvoir.  
- Content d'avoir servi à quelque chose.  
- Oh mais tu sers beaucoup.  
- Ah oui ? Et je sers à quoi par exemple.  
- Mmmm à ça.

Je me redressais et planta mon regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Beaucoup trop tôt nous entendîmes la voix d'Alice provenant du salon.

- Bella il est 20h55. Tu as trouvé ce qu'on allait faire ce soir j'espère.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou d'Edward qui me caressa les cheveux.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu aies une idée sinon Alice va s'énerver.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.  
- Dois-je en conclure que tu sais ce que nous allons faire ce soir ?  
- Oui c'est fort possible.  
- Ah et c'est quoi ?  
- Tu verras.


	13. Soirée en famille

**Chapitre 13 : Soirée en famille**

- Tu verras.  
- Allez s'il te plaît dis moi.  
- Non tu attends comme tout le monde.  
- S'il te plaît...

Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, descendit jusqu'à ma clavicule et remonta jusqu'à ma mâchoire tout en me suppliant de lui dire. Il tentait de me faire craquer et je dois dire que ça marchait plutôt bien. J'étais sur le point de tout lui avouer lorsqu'Alice déboula dans la chambre pour nous dire de descendre. Edward grogna, il savait qu'il avait presque réussi. Quant à moi je descendis rapidement au salon avant qu'il ait l'idée de me retenir jusqu'à ce que j'avoue. Emmett semblait être le plus impatient de tous.

- Alors petite sœur on fait quoi ? J'espère qu'il va y avoir de l'action. Mais bon quand ce sont les filles qui choisissent on s'ennuie toujours.

Toutes les filles de la maison réagissent en même temps.

- EMMETT !  
- Calmez-vous les filles je plaisantais. Enfin bref, alors Bella on fait quoi ?  
- Un paintball. Je sais pas si vous connaissez alors je fais vous expliquer les règles. On va faire deux équipes et on va se repartir dans la forêt. On aura chacun un pistolet avec des billes de peintures. Le but est d'éliminer l'équipe adverse en leur tirant dessus. Si vous vous faites tirer dessus vous retournez devant la maison et dès que tous les membres d'une équipe se retrouvent devant la maison ils ont perdu.  
- Yeah super j'adore ton idée. Mais on les trouve où ces fameux pistolets ?  
- Eh bien Alice et Rosalie sont allées les chercher tout à l'heure.  
- Ah c'était donc ça cette fameuse partie de shopping improvisée.

Edward grogna.

- Eh mais attend tu n'as rien voulu me dire alors qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient au courant. C'est pas juste ça.  
- Désolée mon cœur mais c'est un truc entre filles. Et comme ça on a prouvé à Emmett que les filles aussi peuvent organiser de bonnes soirées.

Pour me faire pardonner je l'embrassais. Cela fonctionna.

- Mouais bon ça va je te pardonne.  
- J'espère bien. Bon alors on va tous aller se changer pour mettre des vêtements qui ne risquent rien car on risque d'être couverts de peinture. On se retrouve tous devant la maison.

Apeine 1 minute plus tard tout le monde était changé.

- Bon on va faire les équipes. Pour que ça soit plus équilibré on va mettre Edward et Alice en chef d'équipe afin qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble à cause de leur pouvoir tandis que moi je n'utiliserai pas le mien. Bon à tour de rôle Alice et Edward vous choisirez quelqu'un. Honneur aux dames, Alice à toi de choisir.

- Jasper.  
- Edward à toi.  
- Je te prends toi évidemment.  
- Rosalie.  
- Emmett.  
- Carlisle.  
- Esmée.  
- Bien donc on a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Carlisle contre Edward, Emmett, Esmée et moi. Bon tout le monde au garage on va chercher les pistolets.

Nous étions les rouges tandis que les autres étaient les bleus.

- Bon allez on se sépare et que la partie commence.

Puis nous partîmes vers la gauche tandis que l'équipe adverse partait vers la droite. Nous courûmes le plus loin possible afin de pouvoir dresser une stratégie. Emmett semblait à fond dans le jeu et proposa immédiatement une technique de jeu.

- Bon alors on va former des équipes de deux. J'imagine que les deux amoureux veulent être ensembles donc je partirais avec Esmée. On va faire un grand détour pour essayer de les avoir par derrière pendant que vous attaquerez de front. Grimpez aux arbres. Ils vont penser qu'on est encore au sol.  
- Emmett, Alice va le savoir.  
- Ah oui mince. Bon alors changez tout le temps d'avis, montez puis descendez le plus souvent possible et Edward essaye de lire les pensées d'Alice. Je te tiendrai au courant de notre progression avec Esmée également par la pensée. Allez on y va.

Esmée et Emmett partirent à toute vitesse. Edward lui aussi semblait s'être pris au jeu.

- Bella c'était vraiment une excellente idée. Bon alors écoute moi. Vu que je peux lire dans les pensées je ne crains rien en restant au sol et toi tu vas me couvrir en restant dans les arbres mais il faut tout le temps que tu penses à redescendre de cette façon Alice te verra au sol alors que tu seras en l'air.  
- Ça marche.

Je l'embrassais rapidement avant de monter dans l'arbre le plus proche tout en pensant a redescendre. Je sautais silencieusement de branches en branches gardant un œil sur Edward qui progressait lentement au sol. Au loin j'aperçus Jasper. Il semblait seul, je baissais la tête vers Edward que me regardait, il devait avoir lu ses pensées. Je fis semblant de tirer sur Jasper pour savoir si je pouvais le faire ou pas. Il acquiesça. Perchée sur ma branche je pouvais viser tranquillement. Je pointais mon arme en plein sur son torse et appuyais sur la détente. J'atteignis Jasper en pleine poitrine. Il semblait furieux et complètement perdu. Il jeta des regards autour de lui puis se résigna à rejoindre la maison. Edward m'offrit son plus beau sourire. Soudain il s'arrêta. Je l'interrogeais du regard et il pointa son doigt vers l'est. Je vis alors Emmett entouré de Carlisle et Alice. Esmée avait du s'enfuir ou s'être fait tirer dessus. Je pointais mon arme vers Alice qui était la plus dangereuse des deux avec son don. Ma balle heurta son dos pendant qu'elle et Carlisle tiraient sur Emmett. Elle se redressa brusquement puis tourna le dos à Carlisle qui hocha la tête. Elle comprit alors qu'elle venait de se faire avoir. Je vis alors une autre balle rouge atteindre Carlisle, mais ce n'était pas la mienne. J'aperçus alors Edward qui avait profité de ce moment d'inattention pour tirer sur son père. Carlisle semblait furieux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Puis Emmett, Alice et Carlisle prirent la direction de la maison. Il ne restait plus que Rosalie face à nous trois ou nous deux. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles d'Esmée. Je descendis de mon arbre pour rejoindre Edward.

- Bien joué, tu as des nouvelles d'Esmée ?  
- Oui elle s'est faite avoir par Rosalie.  
- Mince et tu sais où est ta sœur ?  
- Oui apparemment la stratégie des autres était de se retrouver à un endroit précis pour faire le point sur les victimes qu'ils avaient faites et sur les pertes qu'ils avaient subies. Rosalie est en train de se rendre sur le lieu de rendez-vous folle de joie à l'idée de dire qu'elle a eu Esmée. Elle ne sait pas qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle dans le jeu. Il faut qu'on arrive avant elle et qu'on lui tende un piège. Elle avance lentement. Si nous on court on arrivera à temps. Suis moi.

Il partit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je réussis à le suivre tant bien que mal. Nous arrivâmes dans un espace assez dégagé. Edward me fit signe de retourner dans les arbres tandis qu'il se plaçait derrière un buisson. Après une minute d'attente, Rosalie arriva. Elle sentit tout de suite notre odeur et repéra Edward qui était le plus visible. Elle pointa son arme sur lui mais trop tard. J'avais été plus rapide et elle se retrouva avec une tache rouge sur le ventre. Edward éclata de rire devant sa mine stupéfaite et lui annonça que le reste de l'équipe avait déjà perdu. En entendant ces mots elle devint encore plus furieuse.

- Allez Rosalie ce n'est pas grave ce n'est qu'un jeu.  
- Va dire ça à Emmett, il va être intenable pendant un long moment. Je vais devoir supporter ses remarques, il va pas arrêter de se vanter d'avoir gagné.

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les trois puis nous retournâmes à la maison. Emmett et Alice ne tenaient plus en place. Soudain Emmett aperçus la tache sur le tee-shirt de Rosalie.

- OUAIS ! On a gagné, on est les meilleurs. On est trop forts, on vous a fait mordre la poussière. Inclinez-vous devant les maîtres.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Rosalie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et voila qu'est ce je vous disais. Il va être intenable. Emmett je te rappelle que si vous avez gagné ce n'est pas grâce à toi.  
- C'est moi qui ait eu l'idée de la stratégie. On est une équipe, on perd ensemble ou on gagne ensemble. Et la en l'occurrence on a gagné. Merci Bella pour cette soirée c'était vraiment une super idée.

Toute la famille approuva, j'étais fière de moi. Edward m'enlaça, il semblait fou de joie.

- Et dire que tu avais peur que ça ne plaise à personne. Tu es vraiment géniale, ton idée était merveilleuse.  
- Merci.  
- Allez viens j'ai envie d'être seul avec toi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et en un éclair je me retrouvais allongée sur lui dans son lit. Il m'embrassa passionnément. Nous passâmes la nuit ainsi. Je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'Edward et je réalisa que j'étais tombée folle amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire car je n'étais pas sure de ses sentiments à lui. Je voyais bien qu'il tenait énormément à moi mais peut être qu'il était trop tôt pour lui d'envisager de me dire qu'il m'aime. Je chassais cette idée de ma tête pour profiter pleinement de l'instant présent. On verra bien ce qui arrivera. Mais pour l'instant j'étais la dans les bras d'Edward, ses lèvres douces contres les miennes, sa langue chatouillant la mienne. De temps en temps il interrompait nos baisers pour m'embrasser le cou. J'étais bien tout simplement.

Le lendemain matin, personne ne vint nous déranger ce qui nous permit de prolonger encore un peu notre nuit. Quand enfin nous descendîmes dans le salon, Carlisle nous annonça que les Denali voulaient passer la journée avec nous.

- Qui sont les Denali ?  
- C'est un autre clan de vampires végétariens. Nous les connaissons depuis de nombreuses années et nous sommes amis. Ils ont appris que nous avions un nouveau membre dans la famille et ils veulent faire ta connaissance.

Acoté de moi Edward semblait nerveux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon ange ?  
- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose avant qu'ils arrivent.  
- Je t'écoute.


	14. Les Denali

**Chapitre 14 : Les Denali**

- Je t'écoute.

Edward avait pris un air grave, je me demandais ce qui le tracassait autant à propos des Denali.

- Eh bien les Denali sont composés d'un homme Eleazar et de quatre femmes, Carmen qui sort avec Eleazar, Irina, Kate et...Tanya.  
- Oui et alors ? Je ne vois pas ou est le problème. Pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiet ?  
- Parce que disons que Tanya m'aime bien, elle m'aime beaucoup. Il fut un temps ou elle a tout fait pour me séduire, mais elle ne m'attire pas. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre et elle s'est un peu calmée mais disons que son comportement n'est pas très correct de temps en temps.  
- C'est à dire ?

J'essayais tant bien que mal de conserver un ton calme et posé.

- Hum...En fait heu elle se colle tout le temps à moi. A chaque fois qu'on se revoit elle me saute dessus. Elle veut toujours s'asseoir sur mes genoux ou bien être seule avec moi enfin voila toutes les choses qu'un couple normal ferait alors que nous n'avons jamais été ensemble et on ne le sera jamais.  
- Mais quand elle va savoir que t'es avec moi elle va se calmer non ?  
- Je ne sais pas mais connaissant Tanya je pense que non.  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère.  
- Malheureusement non, je voulais que tu sois au courant parce que je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Peut importe comment va se comporter Tanya, je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi et surtout ne l'oublie pas. Tanya va être folle de jalousie et va tout faire pour briser notre couple et je ne veux pas que ça arrive parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance. Bella je t'en supplie promets-moi que tu ne laisseras pas Tanya nous séparer.

Il y avait une telle détresse dans ses yeux. Je compris à ce moment la qu'il avait réellement peur de me perdre. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète, ce n'est pas cette vampire en chaleur qui va nous séparer.

- Edward ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher d'une semelle pendant toute la journée. Tout va bien se passer.  
- Je l'espère.

Il m'embrassa lorsque la voix de Carlisle se fit entendre.

- Tout le monde descend, les Denali viennent d'arriver.

Toute la famille se rassembla dans le salon. Je sentis Edward tendu à coté de moi et lui pris la main pour le rassurer. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Carlisle en compagnie de cinq autres vampires.

- EDWARD !

Je vis alors une vampire blonde et d'une beauté à couper le souffle se jeter sur lui. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Edward semblait si nerveux. Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune retenue. Je me mis ensuite à complexer, elle était tellement belle. Comment Edward pouvait-il me préférer à elle ? Malgré ma promesse je me mis à douter.

- Salut Tanya.

Il tentait de la repousser mais elle restait accrochée à lui, une vraie sangsue c'était le cas de le dire. Carlisle intervint.

- Hum j'aimerai vous présenter Bella.

Tanya rejoignit enfin le reste de son clan et sembla enfin daigner m'accordait un regard. Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je tenais la main d'Edward. Je sentis ce dernier réprimer un rire. Carlisle continua les présentations.

- Bella est une nouvelle née, nous l'avons rencontré six jours après sa transformation. Son passé est assez sombre et comme elle était seule ici, nous lui avons proposé d'habiter avec nous et depuis elle fait partie de la famille.

Le seul homme du clan s'approcha de moi.

- Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance Bella. Je m'appelle Eleazar et voici mon épouse Carmen. Je te présente également Kate, Irina et Tanya.

Ils m'adressèrent tous un sourire sauf Tanya évidemment.

- Enchantée je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer.

Nous allâmes ensuite tous nous asseoir dans le salon. Je ne lâchais pas la main d'Edward qui semblait toujours aussi crispé. Du coin de l'œil je vis que Tanya nous observait. Manque de bol pour elle, désormais ça sera moi qui m'assiérais sur les genoux d'Edward. A contre coeur elle prit place à coté de Kate tandis qu'Edward enlaça ma taille. Ce geste attira l'attention de Carmen.

- Oh mais je vois que notre Edward a enfin trouvé le bonheur. Félicitations.  
- Merci.

Je vis Tanya nous lancer un regard noir ce qui me fit sourire. Carlisle parlait avec Eleazar.

- Alors rien de nouveau en Alaska ?  
- Non toujours pareil, ça fait du bien de vous voir.  
- Le plaisir est partagé.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, je faisais connaissance avec les Denali qui étaient vraiment gentils, sauf Tanya qui n'avait plus parlé depuis qu'elle avait appris que je sortais avec Edward. Tout à coup elle sembla enfin sortir de sa léthargie.

- Edward, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour je dois te parler.

Il me jeta un regard inquiet puis regarda son père qui semblait lui dire quelque chose par la pensée. Finalement, il baissa la tête et accepta son offre. J'essayais de ne pas m'inquié m'avait dit de lui faire confiance et je le laissais donc partir seul avec Tanya. Je fis comme si tout allait bien et continuais de discuter avec le reste du clan. Au bout d'une demi heure, ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu, j'étais de plus en plus inquiète mais je ne laissais rien paraître.

**POV Tanya :**

Comment avait-elle osé me piquer MON Edward ? Voila maintenant deux heures que je n'avais plus rien dit. Tout le monde rigolait, ils semblaient tous heureux pendant que la colère me rongeait de l'intérieur. Je devais faire quelque chose.

- Edward, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour je dois te parler.

Il hésita puis finit par accepter. Une fois dans le jardin, nous prîmes la direction de la forêt. C'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui faire comprendre que c'était moi la femme de sa vie.

- Alors comme ça tu sors avec elle.  
- Bella.  
- Ouais voila si tu veux. Et tu es heureux ?  
- Oui c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens aussi bien.

Il ne me facilite pas la tache.

- Tu es vraiment sur que c'est la bonne ?  
- Oui certain.  
- Mais comment tu peux le savoir, tu n'as jamais eu personne avant elle, tu n'as aucun élément de comparaison.  
- Je sais mais c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer. Je le sens c'est tout, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Quand elle s'en va, une partie de moi part avec elle. Il n'y a que quand elle est à mes côtés que je me sens entier et c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.  
- Mais tu peux ressentir ça pour quelqu'un d'autre c'est possible.  
- Peut être mais en 107 ans d'existence c'est que maintenant que ça m'arrive et je suis vraiment bien avec Bella.  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui puisse te faire changer d'avis ?  
- Non.  
- Au moins j'aurai essayé.  
- Désolé.

Je m'approchais de lui et enserra sa taille de mes bras. Il parut tout d'abord surprit puis finalement il me serra à son tour pensant sûrement que c'était un pur geste d'amitié. Alors qu'il baissait sa garde j'en profitais pour l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Il me repoussa immédiatement.

- Tanya, arrête. Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?  
- Si mais j'ai voulu quand même essayer.  
- Arrête tout de suite ce petit jeu, je suis avec Bella et elle me rend heureux. Tu n'as pas intérêt à vouloir nous séparer. Et surtout ne parle pas à Bella de ce qui vient de se passer.  
- Promis.

Je baissais la tête afin de masquer mon sourire. Je n'aurai pas besoin de raconter à Bella ce qu'il s'était passé, la marque de rouge à lèvre sur le coin des lèvres d'Edward parlerait a ma place.

**POV Edward :**

Elle avait osé m'embrasser. Pourvu que Bella ne l'apprenne pas. Je lui ai fait promettre de me faire confiance, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre et je me suis laissé avoir comme un débutant. Quel idiot je fais. J'étais furieux et inquiet. Furieux contre Tanya et inquiet que Bella sache tout. Pourvu qu'Alice n'ait rien vu et si elle a vu quelque chose j'espère qu'elle saura tenir sa langue. Je devais le dire à Bella mais j'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. En même temps, l'idée de lui mentir me répugnait. Pourquoi avais-je écouter Carlisle ? Vas-y ça va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'elle ne fera rien. Voila ce qu'il m'avait dit. J'aurai jamais du l'écouter. Maintenant j'étais terrifié à l'idée de perdre étions bientôt arrivé à la maison. La peur me tiraillait l'estomac. Enfin nous arrivâmes au salon.

**POV Bella :**

Enfin le voila. Ils étaient de retour. Edward avait la tête baissé tandis que Tanya affichait un immense sourire. Cette vision m'emplit de doute et de peur. Je vis Edward regarder Alice qui lui jeta un regard noir. Que s'était-il passait. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète. Jasper me regardait, il semblait mal à l'aise. Tout à coup je croisais le regard d'Edward et c'est alors que je l'aperçus...que faisait le rouge à lèvre de Tanya sur les siennes ?Furieuse je me levais et me planta devant lui. Il semblait paniqué devant mon attitude.

- Bella...  
- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de te retrouver avec le rouge à lèvre de cette pimbêche sur les lèvres.

Son regard s'écarquilla sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Oui tu aurais pu être plus discret. Et dire que tu m'as fait promettre de te faire confiance et moi évidemment je t'ai cru. Mais quelle conne j'ai été de croire que tu avais réellement peur de me perdre, que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi. Adieu.

Puis je partis en courant, le plus loin possible. Loin de tout, de toute cette souffrance. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie...mourir.


	15. Pardon

**Chapitre 15 : Pardon**

Puis je partis en courant, le plus loin possible. Loin de tout, de toute cette souffrance. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule envie...mourir.

J'avais perdu mes parents et mes amis, mais Edward avait été la. Il m'avait redonné espoir. Grâce à lui j'avais repris goût à la vie, je croyais de nouveau au bonheur. C'était grâce à lui que je m'étais relevée. Je ne vivais plus que pour lui. J'avais cru en notre amour et voila que maintenant j'étais seule. Renée n'était pas la pour me consoler et me conseiller. Charlie ne me prendrait pas dans ses bras. Mes amis ne m'aideraient pas à m'en sortir. J'avais tout perdu, la famille, l'amitié et maintenant l'amour.

Je continuais de courir en espérant laisser ma souffrance derrière moi mais je savais que jamais elle ne me quitterait. J'avais cru qu'un jour je pourrai être heureuse, que le bonheur n'étais pas inaccessible. J'étais épuisée de me sentir aussi abandonnée. Je touchais le fond quand j'ai rencontré les Cullen et voila qu'Edward m'avait achevée. Personne ne m'aiderai à me relever cette fois-ci, personne ne me sauverait. Je m'arrêtais et m'allongea contre un arbre. J'étais piégée dans ce monde que je hais, j'avais perdu l'envie de sourire. Le bonheur n'était pas une chose pour moi, je n'avais pas ma place ici. Il m'avait juré qu'il n'y avait que moi qui comptait et voila qu'après 30 minutes avec elle il se retrouve avec son rouge à lèvre sur ses lèvres. Je me sentais trahie. J'aurai voulu m'ouvrir la poitrine et m'arracher ce cœur inerte qui continuait de me faire souffrir et qui me rappelait à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, la trahison d'Edward. Il avait embrassé une autre fille. Cette pensée ne cessait de raisonner dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée contre ce tronc à imaginer Edward et Tanya s'embrassant passionnément.

C'est alors qu'il apparut face à moi, le regard plein de désespoir. Non je ne devais pas le regarder.

- Laisse moi Edward je t'en prie.  
- Non Bella. Je t'en supplie écoute moi. Après tu pourras crier, me frapper ou partir en me disant que tu ne veux plus de moi. Tu pourras même me tuer si tu le souhaites car de toute façon ma vie sans toi n'est pas une vie, mais je t'en supplie écoute ce que j'ai a te dire. Laisse moi m'expliquer. Si tu m'as aimé ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu accepte de m'écouter.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais déchirée. D'un coté je voulais qu'il parte, qu'il me laisse souffrir, qu'il me laisser l'oublier même si c'était impossible. Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais entendre sa version. Peut être qu'il y aurait un élément dans son explication qui me permettrai de lui pardonner. Mais peut être que son explication aggraverait les choses. J'étais condamnée à souffrir alors autant écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

- D'accord.

Ce fut le seul mot que je pus prononcer. Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement et il commença son récit.

- Merci. Tout d'abord je suis désolé de te faire souffrir, ça me rend fou de te voir dans cet état à cause de moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux. J'aimerai tellement revenir en arrière et n'avoir jamais accepté cette balade mais Carlisle m'a forcé. Il m'a dit que je ne risquais rien, que Tanya allait bien se comporter par respect pour toi et qu'elle voulait juste parler. Mon instinct me disait de ne pas l'écouter mais c'est mon père et les Denali sont nos amis, alors j'ai accepté. Nous sommes allés dans la forêt et on a parlé de toi. Elle m'a demandé si j'étais heureux avec toi et j'ai dit que oui. Elle cherchait a me prouver que tu n'étais pas faite pour moi et que je ne pouvais pas dire que tu étais la femme de ma vie étant donné que tu étais la première avec qui je sortais. Mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un en 107 ans d'existence et que j'étais sur que c'était avec toi que je voulais rester pour l'éternité car tu fais de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Elle a fini par comprendre et s'est avouée vaincue. Elle s'est alors approché de moi et m'a pris dans ses bras. Au début je n'ai pas réagi puis je me suis dis que c'était un premier geste d'amitié alors je lui ai rendu son étreinte. J'ai commis une énorme erreur je l'avoue. Elle en a profité pour m'embrasser et je l'ai immédiatement repoussé. Je n'avais pas deviné que son rouge à lèvre trahissait son acte. J'avais peur de ta réaction. J'ai eu peur aussi qu'Alice ait tout vu et qu'elle te dise tout. Puis finalement je me suis dis que je devais te dire la vérité parce que l'idée de te mentir me répugnait. Quand nous sommes rentrés Alice m'a jeté un regard noir et tu es venue vers moi furieuse. J'ai pensé qu'elle t'avait tout dit, mais tu as parlé de rouge à lèvre et j'ai compris que c'était ça qui m'avait trahi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'expliquer que tu étais déjà partie. J'aurai aimé que tu l'apprennes dans d'autres circonstances. J'aurai voulu te dire ce qui s'était passé comme je viens de le faire. Tu aurai sûrement mieux réagi. Mais en me découvrant avec le rouge à lèvre de Tanya sur les lèvres, ta colère était inévitable. Je comprends ta réaction et je suis désolé d'être à l'origine de cette souffrance qui te ronge. Mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Quand tu es parti je me suis senti complètement désemparé, je voulais tuer Tanya mais je ne pouvais pas. Cependant, Alice lui a foutu une claque sachant que moi je ne ferai rien étant un homme. Je me suis immédiatement lancé à ta poursuite en suivant ton odeur. Et enfin je t'ai retrouvée et je te vois la désespérée par ma faute. Je me sens tellement stupide et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes mais je t'en supplie pardonne moi Bella. J'ai vraiment besoin que tu me pardonnes. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu es ma vie, mon souffle. Ma vie était un océan calme et plat et tu as été la goutte d'eau qui lui a donné toute sa splendeur. Moi sans toi c'est une mer sans eau, une nuit sans lune, une forêt sans arbre. Depuis que je te connais, mon monde a deux fois plus d'étoiles dans le ciel. Ma vie a prit tout son sens lorsque mon regard a croisé le tien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu 107 ans uniquement dans le but de t'attendre. Tu es mon unique raison de vivre Bella et...Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

Une vague d'émotions m'envahit. J'étais éblouie par la beauté des paroles d'Edward. Je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment parfait et que jamais il n'aurait embrassé Tanya de son plein gré. J'ai été stupide de réagir aussi violemment, j'aurai du lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. J'aurai du savoir qu'il y avait une explication derrière tout ça. Je réalisais soudain que pour la première fois Edward venait de me dire "je t'aime".

- Tu...tu...tu m'aimes ?  
- Oui plus que tout et je t'aimerai pour l'éternité Bella je t'en fait la promesse. Je t'en supplie dis moi que tu me pardonnes. Je ne peux vivre sans ta présence à mes côtés. Tu n'imagines pas la force de mon amour pour toi mais si tu veux en avoir une petite idée multiplie le nombre d'étoiles qu'il y a dans le ciel par le nombre de gouttes d'eau qu'il y a dans l'océan et tu sauras combien je t'aime.

C'était merveilleux, je me sentis envahie par la joie et je me jetais sur Edward qui tomba à la renverse. Je me blottis contre son torse et il m'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien n'en parlons plus.  
- Je t'aime.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Moi aussi.

Je le sentis sourire. Il passa ses doigts sous mon menton et releva ma tête. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et je sentis toute la force de son amour à travers ses prunelles dorées. Comment avais-je pu douter de lui ? Je me fis la promesse intérieure de ne plus jamais remettre en cause la confiance que j'ai pour lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Je sentais qu'il éprouvait encore de la culpabilité. Je décidais de lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais plus. Ma langue chatouilla sa lèvre et il entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir notre baiser. Après un long moment notre baiser prit fin et je plongeais mon regard dans ses prunelles dorées. Il m'offrit son sourire en coin auquel je ne résistais pas puis je reposais ma tête contre son torse. Il caressa mes cheveux et j'aurai voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Malheureusement le portable d'Edward sonna. La voix inquiète de Carlisle me parvint mais je ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Edward raccrocha et me fixa. Il semblait inquiet.

- Bella tu es en danger il faut qu'on parte.


	16. Vengeance

**Chapitre 16 : Vengeance**

- Bella tu es en danger il faut qu'on parte.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Viens allons nous-en, je t'expliquerai plus tard.  
- Non je ne bouge pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui se passe.  
- Je ne peux pas.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que tu vas vouloir retourner à la maison et je ne veux pas que tu courre un quelconque danger.  
- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que le danger est à la maison. Mais...Tous les autres sont la-bas ! Edward il est hors de question qu'on les abandonne. On y va.

Je fis un geste pour partir en courant mais Edward me retint.

- Non Bella c'est trop dangereux.  
- Pourquoi ? Je veux des explications.  
- Bon ok mais promets moi que tu ne chercheras pas à retourner à la maison.  
- Edward explique moi tout de suite.

Il du voir la colère dans mes yeux car il s'exécuta.

- Eh bien d'après ce que Carlisle m'a dit, après le départ des Denali trois vampires ont débarqué et t'ont réclamé. Apparemment, ce sont ceux qui t'ont transformé et je ne sais pas comment mais ils ont appris ton pouvoir et ils veulent te récupérer. Toute la famille a refusé et la guerre a éclaté. Carlisle s'est échappé du combat pour me téléphoner et me dire de te mettre à l'abri puis il est retourné se battre.  
- Tu veux dire que ceux qui ont tué mes parents et mes amis sont actuellement chez nous et qu'ils s'en prennent a ma nouvelle famille ?  
- Oui mais...  
- On y va !  
- Non Bella c'est trop dangereux.  
- Je m'en fou. J'ai l'occasion de venger mes proches je ne compte pas m'enfuir. En plus nous pourrons être utiles la-bas avec nos pouvoirs.  
- Mais Bella ils sont trois contre six.  
- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. J'y vais un point c'est tout. Reste ici si tu le souhaites mais moi je vais aider ma famille et venger mes parents.  
- Comme si j'allais te laisser partir seule, d'accord tu as gagné on y va.  
- Au fait ? Comment on tue un vampire ?  
- En le démembrant et en le brûlant.  
- Charmant.  
- Bella tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise, on y va.

Nous partîmes en courant. J'allais le plus vite possible, à tel point qu'Edward peinait pour me suivre. J'étais habitée par une rage indescriptible, je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : me venger. Peut importe les conséquences, je vengerai la mort de mes parents et mes amis. J'arrivais rapidement à la maison et aperçus au loin une fumée violette. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un Cullen. Je me dirigeais vers l'origine du feu et ce que je vis me frappa d'horreur. Ils étaient là sous mes yeux. Je m'en souvins comme si c'était hier, leurs prunelles rouges sang et leur expression alors qu'ils s'abreuvaient du sang de mes proches. Je vis avec soulagement qu'il n'en restait plus que deux. Les Cullen étaient tous la mais apparemment ils étaient en difficulté. Malgré leur surnombre ils avaient réussi à en éliminer seulement un. Tout à coup mes géniteurs m'aperçurent et se jetèrent sur moi. J'étais prête à les recevoir mais quelqu'un dévia leur trajectoire. Je vis alors Edward se placer devant moi comme protecteur.

- Laissez la tranquille, vous avez assez fait de dégâts dans sa vie.  
- T'es qui toi pour nous donner des ordres ? Dégage de notre chemin, elle est à nous c'est nous qui l'avons transformé.  
- Elle ne veut pas venir avec vous.  
- Mais on lui demande pas son avis. Allez maintenant ôte toi de notre chemin.

Tous les Cullen apparurent et formèrent un cercle autour de moi. Les deux vampires se jetèrent sur eux. La bataille faisait rage et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous n'avions pas l'avantage. C'est comme si ma famille était désorientée. Leurs gestes étaient confus. Ils étaient quatre et trois contre chaque vampires mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'organiser pour tuer leur ennemi. Leurs coups tombaient toujours à coté. Je compris alors que les deux vampires avaient un pouvoir. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Je devais m'arranger pour qu'ils utilisent leur pouvoir sur moi. Je me précipitais vers le vampire qui n'avait que trois Cullen sur lui. Je m'apprêtais à lui envoyer un bon coup de poing en pleine tête mais je le ratais de peu. Ça y est s'en était fini de lui. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour annuler son pouvoir. En rouvrant les paupières je vis alors Rosalie réussir à lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes. Parfait j'avais réussi. Il ne me restait plus qu'a l'utiliser contre lui et son partenaire. De nouveau, je fermais les yeux et tentait de différencier chaque odeur afin d'utiliser mon pouvoir correctement. Je repérais immédiatement les deux odeurs qui ne m'étaient pas familières et me focalisais dessus. Rapidement, une odeur de brûlé me parvint jusqu'aux narines. En ouvrant les yeux je vis tous les Cullen rassemblés autour de moi avec un immense sourire tandis que derrière eux je vis les restes des deux vampires être emportés par les flammes. Ça y est, j'avais eu ma revanche. J'avais vengé mes parents et mes amis. Les trois vampires ne commettraient plus jamais de meurtre. Sous le coup de l'émotion, je m'assis dans l'herbe. Edward vint immédiatement près de moi.

- Bella mon ange ça va ? Je savais que je n'aurai jamais du t'emmener ici c'était trop risqué. Dis moi ou tu as mal.  
- Tout va bien calme toi. C'est juste l'émotion. J'ai enfin vengé mes proches si tu savais comme je souhaitais pouvoir tuer ceux qui ont détruit ma vie. Aujourd'hui mon vœu a enfin été exaucé. Laisse moi le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle.  
- Oui bien sur pas de soucis. J'ai eu si peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Allez viens on rentre.

Il me prit dans ses bras et je me blottis contre son torse.

- Ça va aller maintenant, il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.

Il me déposa délicatement sur mon lit et s'allongea à coté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui et il caressa mes cheveux. J'avais eu un week-end chargé. Je regardais l'heure, il était trois heures du matin. Dans quelques heures, nous retournerons au lycée. Dans quelques heures nous reprendrons un semblant d'humanité. Nous nous mélangerons à une foule de lycéens ignorant complètement que des vampires assoiffés de sang étaient venus dans leur ville si paisible en apparence. Je profitais de ces quelques heures seules avec Edward, l'être que j'aimais plus que tout et que j'avais failli perdre à cause d'une vulgaire stupidité. Tout ça semblait si loin à présent et pourtant cet événement ne datait que de quelques heures .Edward me sortit de mes pensées par quelques bisous dans le cou.

- C'est l'heure mon ange, il faut qu'on se prépare pour le lycée.

Il m'embrassa longuement puis partit dans sa chambre. Je me levais de mon lit et me dirigea vers ma sale de bain. Je vis dans le miroir que j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche. J'étais sale après ma course dans la forêt et la bataille. L'eau m'aida à me détendre. Je me rendis ensuite devant mon armoire pour m'habiller. Je descendis ensuite dans le salon, déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Esmée et descendit à la voiture d'Edward. Ce dernier était déjà là. Il m'ouvrit la portière et prit place derrière le volant. Une nouvelle journée nous attendait.


	17. Bagarre

**Chapitre 17 : Bagarre **

**POV Edward :**

Nous arrivâmes au lycée peu de temps après suivi du reste de la famille qui était monté dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Comme toujours tous les regards se posèrent sur nous avec les mêmes pensées toutes plus méchantes ou vulgaires les unes que les autres. Avant, j'entendais toujours les mêmes imbécillités des garçons sur mes sœurs et les envies des filles de sortir avec moi. A force j'avais pris l'habitude, mais maintenant je devais faire face aux pensées perverses des gars vis à vis de MA Bella et j'avais vraiment du mal de pas tous les étrangler sur place. Surtout ce Mike Newton.

___*____J'____en reviens pas qu'elle sorte avec lui. ____L____ui qui n'a jamais abordé une fille, qui est toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même. ____C____omment il a fait pour la séduire. ____S____i seulement je le savais, je pourrais ensuite tenter ma chance. ____B____ella verra que je suis bien mieux que ce Cullen.____* _(Mike)

Je me raidis et serrais plus fort la main de Bella.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon ange ?  
- Toujours la même chose, j'entends les pensées que les garçons ont envers toi.  
- Ah j'ai compris. C'est Mike non ?  
- Oui.  
- S'il te plaît ne recommence pas, tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime et que tu n'as rien à lui envier. Je m'en fou complètement de ce crétin.  
- Oui je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. On dirait qu'il te considère comme un bout de viande et ça m'énerve. Excuse moi je vais essayer de me contrôler.

Elle se stoppa net dans le couloir dans lequel nous étions et regarda autour d'elle avant de m'embrasser avec fougue. Je lui rendis son baiser avec envie. Heureusement qu'aucun professeur n'était dans le coin.

___*N____on mais c'est n'importe quoi la façon dont il l'embrasse je suis mille fois mieux. ____J____e devrai peut être prendre Bella par surprise pour lui prouver.____*_ (Mike)

Je devais me contrôler j'avais promis à Bella. Je savais que Mike nous observait alors que je ressaierais mon emprise autour de la taille de Bella sans détacher mes lèvres des siennes. Enfin notre baiser prit fin. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien.

- J'adore quand tu es jaloux.  
- Hum je crois que je devrais être jaloux plus souvent.

Elle sourit à ma remarque puis prit ma main avant de partir en direction de sa salle de cours ou je l'accompagnais. Arrivés devant la porte je vis Mike qui me lança un regard noir. J'embrassais Bella et m'approchais de son oreille.

- Mon cœur je sais que j'ai dit que je devais me contrôler mais tout à l'heure j'ai entendu les pensées de Mike et il a dit qu'il voulait essayer de t'embrasser par surprise pour te montrer que c'est lui le meilleur et si jamais il y arrive je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse et je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler parce que je t'aime tant et...  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y arrivera pas. De toute façon je suis sure que c'est toi le meilleur .Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais rapidement et parti vers ma salle avant d'être en retard. Malgré ce que m'avait dit Bella il fallait quand même que je me méfie de Newton. Je devais surveiller ses pensées. Je n'écoutais pas les cours de la matinée trop occupé à trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à Mike que Bella est à moi. Ce crétin ne veut pas lâcher le morceau. Enfin l'heure du déjeuner sonna. Je fonçais vers le réfectoire et retrouva enfin Bella. Je vis tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait la tête baissée et ne la releva pas à mon arrivée.

- Mon ange que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je suis virée du lycée pour deux jours.  
- Toi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
- Bagarre.  
- Quoi ? Tu t'es battue mais avec qui ?  
- Mike.  
- Mike a osé se battre avec toi ? Je vais le tuer.  
- Non arrête calme toi. Je pense que Carlisle et Esmée vont être énervés pour mon comportement, inutile que toi aussi tu les énerves.  
- D'accord mais viens on va s'asseoir, tu vas nous raconter ce qui s'est passé.

J'étais furieux. Mike avait osé s'en prendre à elle. Certes Bella était un vampire elle ne risquait rien mais ça Mike ne le savait pas donc techniquement il s'en était pris à une fille et pas n'importe quelle fille. La seule fille que j'aime plus que ma propre vie. Nous rejoignîmes notre table habituelle et tout le monde s'inquiéta de la mine que faisait Bella.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais bien c'est juste que je suis virée du lycée deux jours pour m'être battue.  
- Toi ? Bella ? Tu t'es battu ? Ha ha laisse moi rire même une mouche pourrait faire plus de dégâts que toi. Non la bagarre c'est un truc de mec dis nous la vérité.  
- Très drôle Emmett mais pourtant c'est vrai. Ce matin Edward m'a prévenu que Mike essaierai de m'embrasser. J'ai donc fait attention à ne pas l'approcher mais après le cours d'histoire, Jessica voulait à tout prix me parler et je n'ai pas fait attention à Mike qui commençait à venir vers moi. Je me suis rendue compte de sa présence que lorsqu'il a posé sa main sur le bas de mon dos.  
- PARDON !

J'étais prêt à bondir mais Bella posa sa main sur mon avant bras.

- Calme toi ce n'est rien laisse moi finir. Donc je me suis retournée et il s'est penché vers moi. Heureusement grâce à mes réflexes de vampire j'ai pu le repousser avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Mais il l'a mal pris. Ce crétin se croit irrésistible. Du coup il s'est énervé et il m'a attrapé le poignet. Je sentais qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces même si je ne sentais rien et une telle violence m'a mise hors de moi. Pour qui il se prend cet imbécile à vouloir forcer les filles à sortir avec lui. Du coup je lui ai mis une baffe tout en contrôlant ma force. Sauf que ça l'a énormément blessé dans son amour propre. Alors il a tenté de me frapper à son tour sauf qu'il n'a jamais réussi a me toucher. Du coup je lui ai mis une deuxième baffe, un peu plus fort cette fois ci et je crois que je lui ai cassé deux dents. A ce moment là un professeur à débarqué et nous a emmené chez le principal. Il a été très étonné de voir que j'avais fait autant de dégâts face à Mike mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de nous virer deux jours. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment l'annoncer à Carlisle et Esmée ils vont m'en vouloir à mort. Je leur ai promis de bien me conduire et je n'ai jamais eu de soucis au lycée mais voila que ce prétentieux et arrogant crétin de Mike débarque et je suis virée.

J'étais littéralement hors de moi et si Bella n'avait pas autant besoin de moi qu'à ce moment précis je serai allé le réduire en bouillie. Mais pour l'instant je devais réconforter Bella. Je la portais et l'assis sur mes genoux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous dirons exactement à Carlisle et Esmée ce qui s'est passé. Ils ne t'en voudront pas, tu n'as fait que te défendre.  
- J'espère que tu as raison.  
- Nous serons tous la pour témoigner en ta faveur.  
- Merci beaucoup.

Elle se blottit ensuite dans mes bras. Je voyais bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle voulait tellement plaire à Esmée et Carlisle. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cet état là, il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec Mike. J'étais rassurée que Bella n'aille plus travailler à son magasin le soir. Elle avait démissionné depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez nous. C'est peut être pour ça que Mike était si furieux, il n'avait pas apprécier que Bella lui passe sous le nez alors qu'il avait été le premier à faire sa connaissance. Ce n'est pourtant pas une raison pour s'accrocher à elle alors qu'elle était heureuse maintenant. La fin du déjeuner arriva et Bella devait rentrer à la maison. Je décidais de l'accompagner, de toute façon je connaissais les cours par cœur. Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Je pris la main de Bella tandis que nous prenions la direction de la maison. Une fois dans le garage, je coupais le moteur et fit face à mon ange.

- Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aiderai à te justifier devant les parents mais tu verras ils vont se montrer compréhensifs surtout Esmée qui a du connaître ce genre de soucis avant.  
- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais.  
- Ce n'est rien allez viens il est temps d'y aller.

Nous arrivâmes dans le salon, Esmée était tranquillement assise dans le canapé avec un livre. Carlisle était à l'hôpital. A notre entrée, elle se leva et vint à notre rencontre.

- Vous n'êtes pas en cours les enfants ? Tout va bien au moins ?

Bella prit la parole.

- Pas tout a fait...


	18. Pari

**Chapitre 18 : Pari**

- Pas tout a fait...  
- Que se passe-t-il ma chérie ?  
- Eh bien en fait ce matin Edward m'a accompagné en cours et il a entendu les pensées de Mike Newton.  
- Mike celui dont les parents ont un magasin de sport ?  
- Oui lui même.  
- Ah oui je vois, charmant garçon.  
- Non pas vraiment. Donc Edward a entendu ses pensées et en fait il disait qu'il voulait essayer de m'embrasser par surprise pour me montrer qu'il valait mieux qu'Edward et il espérait qu'ainsi je sortirai avec lui. Évidemment Edward m'a prévenu et j'étais sur mes gardes. Malheureusement une amie a voulu me parler et j'ai relâché mon attention et c'est à ce moment là que Mike s'est approché de moi. Heureusement grâce a mes réflexes de vampire j'ai pu l'esquiver mais disons que ma réticence ne lui a pas plu. Alors il m'a attrapé violemment le poignet et je lui ai donné une baffe légère pour qu'il me lâche. Ça a marché mais en même temps je l'ai blessé dans son amour propre alors il a voulu me taper.  
- Oh mon dieu.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne m'a pas eue mais son comportement m'a énervé et du coup je l'ai tapé un peu plus fort et je lui ai cassé deux dents. A ce moment la un prof est arrivé et nous avons fini chez le principal qui nous a viré deux jours. Je suis vraiment désolée Esmée, je sais que je dois vous décevoir. Je vous avez promis de ne jamais vous poser de problèmes et voila que je manque à ma promesse. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner.  
- Mais non ma chérie ne te met dans cet état la. Ta réaction était tout à fait normale et je peux te dire que moi à ta place je lui aurais fait beaucoup plus mal à ce jeune homme. Il aurait du s'arrêter en voyant que tu ne voulais pas de lui et puis de toute façon il n'aurait jamais du essayer de t'embrasser sachant que tu es avec Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas nous ne t'en voulons pas et puis j'en connais un qui a fait beaucoup plus de bêtises que toi.  
- Qui ?  
- D'après toi.  
- Emmett.  
- Oui ? On parle de moi ?

Le reste de la famille venait de rentrer de leur journée de cours et apparemment ils avaient surpris la fin de la conversation.

- Oui petite catcheuse j'ai fait bien pire que toi. Ne t'en fais pas nous n'allons pas te bannir pour si peu.  
- Merci.  
- Allez on va se changer les idées. Ça vous dit une partie de base-ball ? Les filles contre les garçons.

Sacré Emmett il a toujours de ses idées. Évidemment toute la famille était d'accord. Esmée resta à la maison pour attendre Carlisle tandis que nous nous rendîmes dans une vaste prairie à l'écart de la population pour pouvoir jouer en paix. Fidèle à lui même, Emmett voulut pimenter la partie.

- Bon alors les perdants, enfin plutôt les perdantes, devront être au service des gagnants pendant une semaine.  
- Vendu !

La partie commença. Évidemment Bella bloqua mon pouvoir et me fis un clin d'œil.

- Eh tu triches la mon cœur !  
- Non pas du tout, tu utilises ton pouvoir et j'utilise le mien malheureusement mon pouvoir consiste à bloquer ton pouvoir.  
- J'aurai ma vengeance.  
- Peut être pas. Si on gagne tu devras faire tout ce que je veux pendant une semaine.  
- Mais j'aurai l'éternité pour me venger.

Emmett avait la batte et Alice était au lancer. Emmett frappa la balle de toutes ses forces et cette dernière partit se perdre dans la forêt. Il commença à tourner autour du terrain en poussant des cris de joie. Mais Bella en tant que nouvelle née partit à une vitesse affolante et ramena la balle avant qu'Emmett n'atteigne la dernière base. Il quitta le terrain dans un cri de rage. A mon tour. Je frappais la balle le plus fort possible. Etant le plus rapide de la famille je réussis à faire un tour complet avant que la balle ne revienne. Jasper fut moins chanceux. Pendant que Bella et Rosalie couraient après sa balle, Alice se mit danser de façon très provocante ce qui déconcentra Jasper qui fut éliminé. C'était à présent au tour des filles d'avoir la batte. Rosalie frappa la première et s'arrêta au niveau de la deuxième base. Puis Alice réussit à aller jusqu'à la troisième base tandis que Rosalie finissait son tour. Enfin Bella grâce à sa force envoya sa balle tellement loin qu'elle fut un tour entier avant que je revienne avec la balle. Évidemment, les filles avaient gagné. Elles sautaient de joie et commençaient déjà à réfléchir aux différents gages que l'on pourrait subir tandis qu'Emmett était furieux d'avoir perdu contre des filles. Son ego venait d'en prendre un sacré coup. Après cette partie, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Carlisle était rentré, il était assis dans le canapé avec Esmée dans ses bras. Bella lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé bien qu'Esmée lui avait déjà fait part du plus gros de l'histoire. Il se montra aussi indulgent qu'Esmée sachant que ce n'est pas la faute de Bella si Mike est un crétin. D'un autre côté, je comprends Mike, il faut dire que Bella est si belle. Heureusement que tous les garçons du lycée ne sont pas aussi entreprenants que Mike.

**POV Bella :**

Carlisle et Esmée s'étaient montrés vraiment gentils avec moi. Ils ne m'avaient rien dit à propos de mon exclusion m'assurant que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Et puis il fallait dire qu'Emmett leur avait posé plus de soucis que moi. Décidément j'adorais mon frère. Tout à coup Alice et Rosalie me prirent par le bras.

- Viens on va dans ma chambre.

Nous nous installâmes toutes les trois sur le lit d'Alice. Cette dernière prit la parole.

- Bon alors les filles, il est encore tôt. Je propose qu'on emmène les garçons faire du shopping et que ce soir on regarde un film que bien sur nous aurons choisi. Ça marche ?

Je n'étais pas encore une grande fan du shopping mais disons que depuis ma transformation mon corps était parfait et le shopping devenait un plaisir surtout en compagnie des Cullen. Rosalie semblait également d'accord.

- Je marche avec toi. Emmett va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Bella ?  
- Ça marche pour moi aussi, on va bien s'amuser.  
- Super allez on va annoncer la nouvelle aux garçons.

Nous redescendîmes au salon avec un immense sourire qui sembla terrifier les garçons. Nous éclatâmes de rire devant leurs mines déconfites. Alice fut notre porte parole.

- Bon les garçons je vous rappelle que vous avez lamentablement perdu au Base-ball, par conséquent vous êtes à notre service pendant une semaine. Sachez que votre supplice commence dès maintenant. Nous partons immédiatement pour une séance de shopping avant la fermeture des magasins et au retour nous regarderons un film choisi par nos soins.  
Les garçons râlèrent à l'unisson.

- Oh non c'est pas juste.

Je m'approchais d'Edward qui me prit dans ses bras.

- Vous avez voulu jouer vous avez perdu tant pis pour vous. Au fait Emmett, merci pour cette brillante idée de pari.  
- Tu vas voir la catcheuse, je me vengerai.

Edward s'approcha de mon oreille.

- Houla tu te mets tout le monde à dos. Entre Emmett et moi tu vas avoir du fil à retordre.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je compte bien profiter de cette semaine pour vous en faire bavez et puis je sais pas si t'as entendu parler d'un truc qui s'appelle la solidarité féminine, Alice et Rosalie ne me laisseront pas tomber.  
- Elles arriveront peut être à te protéger d'Emmett mais elles ne seront pas toujours la quand je serai avec toi. Profite bien de cette semaine mon cœur.  
- J'y compte bien.

Nous nous séparâmes en deux groupes. Edward et moi dans la volvo et les autres dans la Jeep.

- Je conduis.  
- Pardon ?  
- Ah non tu n'as pas le droit de contester, tu dois faire absolument ce que je veux donc tu vas gentiment aller t'asseoir sur le siège passager.

Edward me donna les clés à contrecœur. Dans la Jeep, tout le monde éclata de rire. Selon eux c'était la première fois que quelqu'un conduisait la voiture d'Edward à part lui.

- C'est bien parce que je t'aime mais s'il te plaît fais attention.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas abîmer ton bébé. Allez en route.

Je mis le contact et partis comme une folle sur le sentier qui serpentait dans la forêt avec un Edward très tendu à mes cotés.


	19. Shopping

**Chapitre 19 : Shopping**

Je mis le contact et partis comme une folle sur le sentier qui serpentait dans la forêt avec un Edward très tendu à mes cotés. Je conduisais à une vitesse affolante profitant de l'heure tardive qui faisait qu'il n'y avait presque personne sur la route. Edward s'accrochait fermement à son siège. En quelques minutes à peine nous étions en ville. Les autres étaient encore loin et Edward paru soulagé de descendre enfin de la voiture.

- Bella, t'es une vraie folle au volant.  
- Moi ? Non c'est juste toi qui a peur en voiture.  
- Tu parles...  
- Allez tout va bien ta voiture n'a rien, j'ai parfaitement conduit reconnais le.  
- Ouais mais trop vite.  
- J'adore la vitesse.  
- Vraiment ?

En un éclair, il me plaqua contre la voiture et m'embrassa.

- Oui et la je crois que je l'aime encore plus.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et enfin la Jeep apparut. Emmett se gara derrière nous.

- Waouh vous êtes encore en vie ? Bella t'es partie à une vitesse affolante, je suis étonné qu'Edward n'ait pas fait de crise cardiaque de peur que tu abîmes sa voiture. Ah bah non c'est vrai il peut pas.  
- Ha ha très drôle. Non Emmett je n'ai pas eu peur Bella conduit très bien.  
- Non mais j'y crois pas. Ne le crois surtout pas Emmett. Il était terrorisé et s'accrochait comme un fou à son siège. Je te laisse imaginer la tête qu'il a fait quand on est arrivé, on aurait dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie tellement il était soulagé.  
- J'en étais sur, merci petite soeur.  
- Je me vengerai Bella.

Je tirai sur le col de sa chemise pour qu'il s'approche.

- Peut être mais en attendant je te rappelle que pendant une semaine tu es sous mes ordres.

Alice ne tenait plus en place.

- Bon quand vous aurez fini de parler de la conduite de Bella on pourrait peut être commencer à faire les boutiques.

Nous emmenâmes les garçons dans un magasin pour fille malgré les protestations. A notre entrée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous en particulier vers les garçons. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de clientes dans ce magasins. Nous nous séparâmes par couple et je décidais d'accorder une faveur à Edward.

- Mon cœur comme tu m'as prêté ta voiture je te laisse la possibilité de choisir ce que je vais essayer.

Son regard pétilla soudain et il commença à fouiller frénétiquement dans tous les rayons. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles. Il revint avec une montagne de vêtement. Je passais dans la cabine et examina ce qu'il m'avait déniché. Évidemment pas de jogging ou de tee-shirt large. Je tombais sur un pantalon noir très serré et très taille basse ainsi que sur un bustier blanc. J'enfilais rapidement mes habits puis sortit de la cabine. Edward semblait ravi. En même temps Rosalie sortit avec une robe rose décolleté et largement fendue sur le coté et Alice une robe bustier noire. Elles étaient magnifiques et les garçons ainsi que les clientes bavaient devant nous. Edward ne me quittait pas des yeux.

- Bella tu es magnifique.  
- Merci. Bon je vais essayer le reste.

Je repartis dans la cabine et vis que je venais d'essayer le seul pantalon de la pile de vêtement. Edward n'avait ramené que des robes ensuite. Je les essayais tour à tour puis défilais en compagnie de mes sœurs devant les garçons. Je gardais la plus belle robe pour la fin. Edward avait vraiment bon goût. C'était une robe bustier bleue très serrée au jusqu'à la taille puis légèrement plus large à partir des hanches avec une grande ouverture qui remontait jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Quand je sortis de la cabine Edward resta bouche bée un long moment puis quand il reprit ses esprits un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage d'ange.

- Tu es parfaite.

Si j'avais été humaine j'aurai rougi. Je repartis me changer et Edward insista pour m'offrir tout ce que j'avais essayé. Je ne pus résister à son regard de chien battu et le laissa payer. Ensuite nous partîmes dans un magasins pour homme cette fois ci. Inutile de dire que tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous et les garçons resserrèrent leur prise autour de notre taille. Je partis dans les rayons pour choisir des vêtements à Edward. Je trouvais un jean qui le moulerait parfaitement avec une chemise et un pull. Je lui pris aussi un pantalon qui faisait un peu plus habillé avec deux chemises et pour finir je trouvais un pantalon blanc avec une chemise noir qui moulerait à la perfection son torse et ses bras musclés. Nous vîmes qu'Alice et Rosalie avaient trouvé une tonne de vêtement pour Jasper et Emmett. Edward me remercia du regard puis partit dans une cabine. A chacune de ses apparitions je me délectais de la vue qui s'offrait à moi. Il était parfait. Quand enfin il sortit avec son pantalon blanc assez moulant et sa chemise noir je lui sautais au cou. Une fois les achats terminés nous sortîmes du magasin et Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un sourire. Elles nous conduisirent devant une boutique de sous vêtements. Les garçons étaient ravis évidemment mais moi je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Heu...les filles on va pas rentrer la dedans n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sur que oui.  
- Mais Alice...

Elle s'approcha de moi.

- Allons Bella, regarde les garçons ils sont ravis. Fais un peu plaisir à mon frère. Et puis dis toi que la les trois mecs sont en train de se dire qu'on va faire un défilé devant eux mais ils ne se doutent pas qu'ils vont devoir essayer des sous vêtement eux aussi. Imagine leur tête quand on va leur dire ça vaut le coup nan ? Et puis tu vas pas rater l'occasion de voir Edward essayer ce que tu lui auras choisi.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis entra dans le magasin. Je poussais un soupir puis suivit le reste du groupe. Je décidais de jouer le jeu. Mes sœurs et moi proposèrent aux garçons de choisir nos sous vêtement pendant que nous faisions un tour dans le magasin. Nous eûmes du mal à nous retenir de rire devant leur mine réjouit. On aurait dit que c'était noël pour eux. Pendant qu'ils choisissaient pour nous, nous partîmes dans le rayon homme. Je pris quelques boxers à Edward et les filles firent de même. Nous les cachâmes dans notre dos puis nous retournâmes vers les garçons qui nous attendaient avec impatience. Emmett était le plus heureux.

- Allez les filles, hop dans les cabines, on vous a prit tout ce qui faut.

Je regardais Rosalie qui affichait un immense sourire.

- Ça tombe bien mon chéri, nous aussi on a ce qu'il faut pour vous.

Nous leur montrâmes nos trouvailles et ils perdirent immédiatement leur sourire ce qui nous fait éclater de rire. Je m'approchais d'Edward pour lui donner les boxers.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que tu allais t'en sortir aussi facilement.  
- T'es un vrai petit démon. Mais bon je t'aime quand même et j'essaierai ça avec plaisir mais galanterie oblige, les dames d'abord.

Rosalie, Alice et moi partîmes chacune dans une cabine. Je découvrais alors des tenues super sexy. Edward m'avait pris une chemise de nuit en soie bleue terriblement courte et transparente, des soutiens gorges et boxers très sexy et des portes jarretelles. Je vis qu'apparemment il avait une préférence pour le bleu. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Je pense que les soutiens gorges et boxer étaient moins terribles que le reste. J'enfilais le premier ensemble qui était rouge pétant mais je n'osais pas sortir et Edward se posait des questions.

- Mon ange ça va ?  
- Oui mais je ne vais pas sortir comme ça.  
- Bah pourquoi ?  
- D'après toi ? Je sais pas si t'es au courant mais la je ne suis pas très habillée.  
- Et alors il n'y a plus personne dans le magasin à part nous.  
- Oui mais bon il reste quand même Emmett, Jasper et toi.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ils sont bien trop occupés à regarder Rosalie et Alice. Par contre moi je n'ai personne à regarder et ça devient frustrant. Veux-tu sortir s'il te plaît.

Je passais timidement la tête derrière le rideau et vit mes sœurs en sous vêtements aussi sexy que les miens tandis que mes frères semblaient sur le point de baver. Alice m'aperçut.

- Allez Bella fais pas ta timide on est entre nous.

Elle me tira par le bras et je me retrouvais en sous vêtement sous le regard de tous en particulier celui d'Edward.

-Tu...tu...tu es ravissante.

Je baissais la tête sous le regard d'Edward et repartit dans la cabine essayer le reste. Au fur à mesure des essayages, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise. Je mis quand même un certain temps à sortir de la cabine avec les porte jarretelles. Tout le monde resta bouche bée. La mâchoire d'Edward semblait sur le point de se décrocher ce qui me fit rire. Nous y étions, il ne me restait plus que la fameuse chemise de nuit à essayer. Une fois sur moi je me rendis compte qu'elle était encore plus courte et transparente que ce que je pensais.

- Edward il est hors de question que je porte ça c'est beaucoup trop court et transparent.  
- Ça je ne peux pas savoir je ne t'ai pas vue dedans. Sors et je te donnerai mon avis.  
- Bien essayé mais non. Que mes frères me voient en sous vêtement ça passe encore mais la non.  
- Oh allez je suis sur que c'est pas si terrible.  
- Tu parles je pourrai rien mettre ça reviendrait au même.  
- Ah ?  
- Rêve !  
- Allez s'il te plaît sors.  
- Non je vais pas me foutre à poil devant tes frères.  
- Bon tant pis.

Je respirais un bon coup, soulagée qu'Edward lâche l'affaire. Évidemment j'aurai du me douter que c'était pas aussi simple. Tout à coup il passa la tête derrière le rideau. Gênée, j'essayais de me cacher tant bien que mal de son regard inquisiteur.

- Bella n'ai pas honte tu es parfaite.  
- Ton regard n'est pas vraiment objectif.  
- Tu veux qu'on demande aux autres ?  
- Non non c'est bon je te fais confiance. Bon allez à ton tour.

Je m'habillais rapidement puis sorti de la cabine et m'assis en compagnie des filles. Edward était beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi et sortais rapidement de la cabine. Il avait un corps parfait, je restais muette devant son torse musclé. Une fois les essayages terminés, Edward paya le tout et même la chemise de nuit malgré mes protestations. Il était censé devoir faire tout ce que je veux mais sur ce coup la il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. J'aurai ma vengeance. Alice était surexcitée par cette partie de shopping.

- Allez et maintenant le film...


	20. Le film

******Chapitre 20 : Le film**

- Allez et maintenant le film.

Les garçons avaient du mal à masquer leur mécontentement mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Je me dirigeais avec mes sœurs vers les voitures tandis que derrière nous les garçons râlaient tout en portant nos sacs. Une fois devant la Volvo, je fis un immense sourire à Edward et il comprit tout de suite ou je voulais en venir. Il soupira puis me tendit les clés.

- Tiens, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.  
- Non désolée mon cœur ce sont les règles.

Je m'assis derrière le volant et lorsqu'Edward eut pris place à coté de moi, je démarrai à une vitesse folle. J'allais aussi vite qu'à l'aller mais ce coup ci Edward avait l'air plus détendu. Il avait enfin compris que les femmes pouvaient conduire aussi bien que les hommes. Évidemment, nous arrivâmes à la maison les premiers. Edward porta mes paquets jusque dans ma chambre puis alla ranger ses achats dans la sienne. Il revint lorsqu'il eut terminé et se moqua de moi voyant que je n'avais pas fini de tout ranger.

- Ça t'apprendra à acheter autant de choses.  
- Je te rappelle quand même que c'est toi qui a voulu tout prendre et qui a tout payé. Mais bon tu as raison il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de choses, je vais aller les donner à une association. Dommage, il parait que cette nuisette m'allait plutôt bien.

Le sourire d'Edward disparut immédiatement.

- Mais non je rigolais voyons. D'ailleurs je pense que tu n'as pas assez acheté de vêtements. Il faudra y retourner.  
- Depuis quand tu aimes le shopping toi ?  
- Aujourd'hui.  
- J'en étais sure.

Je finis de ranger mes tenues et me blottit dans les bras d'Edward. Il m'étreignit et m'embrassa rapidement.

- Mon ange, je dois parler à Carlisle. Je te retrouve au salon, les autres viennent d'arriver.  
- D'accord a toute suite.

Je mourrai d'envie de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire a son père mais je ne voulais pas paraître trop curieuse. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres puis partis dans le salon tandis qu'il prenait la direction du bureau de son père. Une fois en bas je vis que seule Esmée était présente.

- Esmée, les autres ne sont toujours pas la ?  
- Si ma chérie mais ils sont partis ranger leurs sacs. Dis donc vous avez vidé tous les magasins.

Je souriais à sa remarque. C'est vrai que nous avions fait pas mal d'achats.

- Presque, mais on en a laissé un peu quand même. Mais il n'y en a pas que pour les filles. On a réussi à faire acheter des fringues aux garçons.  
- Félicitations.  
- Merci. Au fait, ce soir on continue la séance de torture et on compte regarder un film avec les garçons. Et évidemment on a choisi LE film qui va les énerver à coup sur. Vous vous joignez à nous ?  
- Avec plaisir mais à une seule condition.  
- Oui ?  
- Que tu me tutoies. Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant et tu continues de nous vouvoyer Carlisle et moi.  
- D'accord je vais essayer.  
- Super, j'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire mon époux quand vous allez lui proposer le film.  
- Oui je pense que tous les garçons vont avoir la même réaction ça va être marrant.  
- Je n'en doute pas. Au fait c'est quel film ?  
- Vous...heu...Tu verras bien c'est une surprise mais fais nous confiance ça va te plaire.

Tout le monde arriva dans le salon sauf Edward et Carlisle. Alice sautillait d'impatience.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils font je veux voir le film moi.

J'étais d'accord avec elle. J'avais hâte de me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward. Enfin ils arrivèrent tous les deux. Edward affichait un magnifique sourire dont j'ignorais l'origine.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureux mon cœur ?  
- C'est un secret.  
- Allez dis le moi.  
- Non je ne veux rien gâcher.  
- Gâcher quoi ?  
- Tu es bien curieuse. Mais laisse tomber je ne te dirai rien. De toute façon tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Il éclata de rire devant ma mine boudeuse.

- Bon d'accord j'abandonne. Allez on regarde le film ? Alice ?  
- Oui ! Hop je veux voir tout le monde assit.

Carlisle s'assit dans le fauteuil avec Esmée sur ses genoux. Je fis de même avec Edward dans le deuxième fauteuil tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient dans le canapé. Jasper prit place également dans le canapé et tendit les bras pour qu'Alice vienne s'asseoir sur lui mais elle se mit debout face à nous.

- Bon alors ce soir ce sont les filles qui choisissent le film. D'ailleurs nous l'avons déjà choisi et je ne veux entendre aucun commentaire venant de la part des garçons. Je ne veux pas non plus entendre de bruit pendant la séance et tout le monde est obligé de rester jusqu'à la fin. Alors ce soir nous allons regarder...Pretty woman.

Je regardais les garçons qui semblaient frustrés de ne pas pouvoir dire leur mécontentement. Le plus furieux devait être Emmett. Lui qui aimait l'action ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il pourrait avoir ça. On entendit quand même quelques grognements.

- Eh ! Je viens de dire que je ne veux AUCUN commentaire ce qui inclut également que je ne veux pas entendre de grognement.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais je le fis taire en l'embrassant.

- Tu as entendu ta sœur, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre.  
- D'accord mais est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit de te dire que je t'aime ?  
- Oui ça tu peux d'ailleurs moi aussi je t'aime.

Il me serra plus fortement contre lui et je me blottis contre son torse. Alice mit le film dans le lecteur DVD et éteignit les lumières. Emmett soupira bruyamment mais la claque derrière la tête qu'il reçut de Rosalie lui passa l'envie de recommencer. J'avais du mal a me concentrer sur le film a cause d'Edward. Il me caressait le dos tout en déposant de nombreux baisers dans mon cou. Je passais ma main sous sa chemise et caressa la peau douce de son torse. Je le sentis sourire contre mon cou. J'aurai voulu que le film ne finisse jamais. Malheureusement, le générique de fin apparut beaucoup trop tôt a mon goût et je sentis Edward grogner. Lui aussi aurait voulu prolonger ce moment. Heureusement que j'ai une sœur en or. Mon petit lutin préféré eut une brillante idée.

- Bon comme les garçons ont été sages je propose qu'on regarde un deuxième film et que ça soit eux qui le choisisse.  
- Kung fu Panda !

Cette remarque d'Emmett lui valut une claque derrière la tête de la part de sa femme.

- Eh ! Vous avez dit qu'on pouvait choisir.  
- Oui VOUS pouvez choisir et non TU peux choisir. Je pense que tu devrais demander l'avis des garçons.  
- Ok ok bon alors les gars on mate quoi ?  
- Inside man ?  
- Jasper t'es un génie. Edward t'en pense quoi ?

Il arrêta de m'embrasser.

- Ça marche.

Carlisle et Esmée montèrent dans leur chambre tandis qu'Emmett mettait le film en route et qu'Edward reprit ses baisers. J'avais déjà vu le film et j'en profitais donc pour me tourner vers Edward pour l'embrasser lorsqu'une idée me vint a l'esprit. Je devais me venger de cet après midi lorsqu'il n'avait pas respecté le pari en m'achetant tous mes habits sans tenir compte de mes protestations. J'approchais doucement mes lèvres des siennes et les effleurais délicatement. Il esquissa un mouvement pour m'embrasser mais je me reculais immédiatement. Il me regarda surpris tandis que je recommençais mon petit jeu. A chaque fois je caressais ses lèvres avec les miennes mais je me retirais avant qu'il ait le temps de m'embrasser réellement. Au bout d'un moment je l'entendis grogner.

- Mon cœur peux-tu arrêter de me torturer s'il te plaît ?  
- Heu...Nan. J'adore trop.  
- Mais tu me fais vivre un véritable supplice la.

Il recommença ses baisers dans le cou puis remonta jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement. J'en eu des frissons et malheureusement il le sentit. Il continua son petit jeu jusqu'à ce que je craque et que je l'embrasse réellement.

- Ah j'aime mieux ça.

Il recommença à m'embrasser. Je sentais son haleine sucrée tandis qu'il entrouvrait ses lèvres afin d'aller à la rencontre de ma langue. Je me sentais dans une bulle, plus rien ne comptait. D'ailleurs je ne me rendis pas compte que le film était terminé. Ce fut Emmett qui me fit revenir sur Terre.

- Vous savez qu'il y a plein de chambres ici pour faire ça, vous avez aussi à votre disposition la voiture d'Edward ou alors vous pouvez carrément aller à l'hôtel.  
- Ha ha ha c'est vrai que toi tu peux parler vu tous les lieux que vous avez exploré avec Rosalie au début de votre relation. Viens Bella on va dans le jardin.

Il me prit la main puis fit un clin d'œil à Alice. Une fois dehors je lui demandais ce que cela signifiait.

- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Oh heu bah en fait au début de leur relation Emmett et Rosalie étaient tellement bruyants que ça en devenait insupportable alors on les a chassé le temps qu'ils se calment.  
- Merci pour l'info mais je te parlais juste du clin d'œil que tu as fait a Alice.  
- Ah...heu je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Ne me mens pas je t'ai vu.  
- Bon ok c'est vrai je lui ai fais un clin d'œil mais je ne peux rien te dire ça concerne ce dont j'ai parlé avec Carlisle.  
- Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?  
- Tu verras fais moi confiance.  
- D'accord.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Je me tournais vers Edward.

- On devrait peut être rentrer tu dois aller au lycée.  
- Oui c'est vraiment nul que tu sois renvoyée pendant deux jours tu vas me manquer.  
- Oui toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

Nous prîmes la direction de la maison. Toute la famille nous attendait sous le porche avec deux valises. Je me tournais vers Edward qui affichait un immense sourire.

- Edward qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?


	21. Surprise

**Chapitre 21 : Surprise**

- Edward qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ?  
- Allez arrête, c'est quoi ces valises ?  
- Nous partons.  
- Quoi ? Mais qui ?

Il éclata de rire devant ma mine incrédule. Apparemment ça l'amusait de parler avec des énigmes et moi je commençais sérieusement à m'impatienter.

- Eh bien disons que j'ai eu une idée. Hier soir juste avant le film je suis allé voir Carlisle et il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis.  
- Mais pas de soucis pour quoi ? Allez dis moi.  
- Du calme, je vais tout te dire mais pas maintenant ou nous allons rater l'avion.  
- L'avion ?  
- Oui tu as bien entendu allez monte dans la voiture pendant que je charge les valises.

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je me tournais vers ma famille, ils affichaient tous un immense sourire mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vouloir me donner d'informations. Ils me serrèrent tous dans leurs bras en me disant de bien m'amuser. Seul Emmett parla un peu plus que les autres.

- Allez pas de bêtises Bella.

Puis il me fit un clin d'œil tandis qu'Edward grognait légèrement sous les éclats de rire de la famille. Décidément j'étais complètement perdue. Edward revint vers moi.

- Tu comptes rester ici mon ange ? Allez viens dans la voiture.

Je m'exécutais en espérant qu'il apporterait quelques réponses à mes questions.

- Bon Edward tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Comment ça se fait que je sois là avec toi et deux valises dans le coffre alors que tu es supposé aller en cours pendant que moi je suis virée.  
- D'accord je vais t'expliquer une partie mais tu ne sauras pas tout.  
- C'est déjà mieux que rien.

Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et commença ses explications.

- Bon tu es virée deux jours.  
- Oui merci je suis au courant.  
- Je sais. Bon, tu sais aussi que j'ai déjà refait le lycée plusieurs fois et que je n'aime pas vraiment y aller surtout pour entendre les pensées de beaucoup de crétins. L'idée d'aller au lycée sans toi était vraiment insupportable alors j'ai penser à un truc et je suis allé voir Carlisle. Je lui ai dit que je voulais profiter de ces deux jours pour t'emmener quelque part et que de toute façon je connaissais le programme par cœur et que donc je ne raterai pas grand chose au lycée. Il a approuvé mon idée. Ensuite je me suis arrangé pour t'emmener faire un tour pendant qu'Alice faisait nos valises.  
- Ah c'était ça le clin d'œil !  
- Oui exactement.  
- Pas très discret. Oh mais attend tu viens de dire que c'est Alice qui a fait nos valises ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- OH NON !  
- Quoi Bella ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a mit dedans. Je ne pense pas y trouver de tenues confortables qui me recouvrent entièrement le corps mais plutôt des robes et...oh non !

- Quoi ?  
- Heu non rien.  
- Mon ange s'il te plaît dis moi.  
- Non non et puis de tout façon tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Je n'osais pas lui dire qu'une certaine nuisette transparente serait mon seul pyjama à coup sur. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. J'étais impatiente de savoir où nous allions mais Edward ne voulait rien me dire. Il se contentait de caresser ma main pour essayer de me calmer en vain. Enfin nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, Edward enregistra nos bagages puis nous prîmes un avion en direction...du Brésil !?. Heu Edward aurait-il oublié la réaction de notre peau au soleil ? Il vit mon inquiétude et me rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas y rester longtemps en plus nous atterrirons à 7h du matin le soleil ne sera pas encore levé.

Il me prit la main et nous montâmes dans l'avion. Évidemment, il avait réservé deux sièges en première classe un peu en retrait. De toute façon à cette heure ci il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'avion. Je pris la place côté hublot afin de ne rater aucune miette du paysage bien que la plus belle vue était juste à coté de moi. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui m'attendait mais j'étais aux anges. J'allais passer deux jours seule avec Edward. Je me retournais vers lui et vis qu'il affichait le même sourire que moi.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si heureuse ?  
- Le fait de passer deux jours avec toi. Et toi ?  
- Pareil.

Il m'embrassa longuement. Nous dûmes nous arrêter car l'hôtesse donnait les consignes de sécurité et par politesse nous faisions semblant de l'écouter bien que j'étais trop obnubilée par Edward à mes cotés. Il prit ma main et je posais la tête sur son épaule. Enfin l'avion décolla et je me redressais pour regarder à travers le hublot. C'était magnifique, je rayonnais de bonheur. Enfin notre vol prit fin, il était 7h du matin comme l'avait prédit Edward. Quelques personnes se pressaient dans le hall de l'aéroport et je vis que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Edward partit louer une voiture puis nous quittâmes l'aéroport pour aller quelque part et j'avais hâte de découvrir cette destination inconnue. Après 15 minutes de voiture, nous arrivâmes dans un port et Edward m'amena évidemment devant le plus beau yacht. Il sourit devant ma mine émerveillée.

- Allez viens nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Il prit les commandes du bateau pendant que je visitais chaque cabine. Je sentis que nous ralentissions et je remontais sur le pont pour voir ou nous étions. Edward se dirigeait lentement vers une petite île.

- Où sommes-nous ?  
- Tu vois l'île là bas ?  
- Oui  
- C'est l'île d'Esmée. Carlisle lui a offert il y a longtemps et il a été d'accord pour que nous y allions pendant deux jours.  
- Carlisle a offert une île à Esmée ?  
- Heu oui.  
- Waouh, ça alors, je ne savais pas ton père aussi romantique. Elle est magnifique.

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination. Nos peaux scintillaient mais cela n'avait aucune importance, nous étions seuls. Je sautais pieds nus en dehors du bateau et sentis le sable chaud et fin sous mes pieds. Edward prit nos valises et m'emmena un peu plus vers l'intérieur de l'île où se trouvait une magnifique cabane en bois. Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer. L'intérieur était splendide, fidèle a l'image des Cullens. Le salon était spacieux

et lumineux avec tout l'équipement dernier cri. La salle de bain possédait une immense baignoire qui faisait jacuzzi. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre avec un immense lit a baldaquin. Je me souvins alors de la phrase d'Emmett avant notre départ "pas de bêtises".Sacré Emmett. Edward arriva et déposa les valises sur le lit. Je lui sautais au cou.

- Merci mon ange c'est magnifique.  
- C'est vrai ça te plaît ?  
- Oui c'est tellement merveilleux tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je t'aime, je t'aime , je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi Bella.

Je l'embrassais longuement. Il s'arrêta et me proposa d'aller chasser avant de ranger nos affaires. J'acceptais ayant hâte de découvrir le reste de l'île. C'était une petite île avec du sable fin sur tous les bords et une végétation dense au milieu. Le paradis. Je chassais deux biches tout comme Edward qui ne pouvait se nourrir de puma étant donné qu'il n'y en avait pas. Nous fîmes ensuite la course jusqu'à la chambre puis j'entrepris d'ouvrir ma valise. Évidemment, j'avais raison. La nuisette se trouvait la parfaitement pliée et rangée au sommet de la pile de fringues.

- Alice...

Edward ne comprit pas pourquoi je parlais de sa sœur et vint me rejoindre. Il éclata de rire devant le contenu de la valise.

- Ah c'était pour ça que tu étais si paniquée par le fait que ça soit Alice qui fasse les valises.  
- Oui et arrête ce n'est pas marrant. Non mais regarde moi ça. Il y a juste trois robes, des dessous beaucoup trop sexy, deux bikinis vraiment minuscules et...cette chose.  
- Allons Bella ce n'est pas grave, je trouve qu'Alice a très bien fait ta valise et puis de toute façon on est que tous les deux.  
- Oui et c'est bien dommage. Je suis sure que tu n'aurais pas eu la même réaction si d'autres personnes habitaient sur l'île.  
- Ça c'est sur je t'aurai empêchée de sortir comme ça.  
- C'est vrai ? Je devrais peut être inviter Mike alors.

Edward grogna et je me précipitais en dehors de la cabane. Il me poursuivait et je décidais de m'arrêter sur la plage. Il me sauta dessus et nous roulâmes dans le sable en rigolant comme deux gamins. Je me retrouvais a califourchon sur lui et plongea mon regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser longuement. Au bout d'un long moment notre baiser prit fin et il affichait un immense sourire.

- Alors tu veux toujours inviter Mike ?  
- Ah oui Mike c'est vrai, je vais lui téléphoner.

Je fis mine de me lever mais il m'attrapa par la taille et me serra contre lui. Je me blottissais contre son torse.

- Non tu restes là.  
- Oui tu as raison je suis bien là.

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front. Le soleil était presque à son zénith, midi approchait.

- Ça te tente une petite baignade mon cœur ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'il me porta jusque dans la chambre et me déposa sur le lit. Je me relevais afin de l'embrasser puis partit vers ma valise prendre un maillot. Enfin si on peut appeler ça un maillot, on aurait plutôt dit deux minis bouts de tissus. J'avais le choix entre un bikini rouge ou un bleu. Je savais qu'Edward avait une préférence pour le bleu, je partis ensuite dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Le maillot couvrait seulement le strict minimum,

j'avais l'impression d'être nue. Je sortis de la salle de bain et vit Edward magnifique dans son short maillot avec son torse musclé. Lorsqu'il me vit il ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

- Il faudra que je remercie Alice, tu es magnifique.  
- Merci.  
- Aller viens on va à l'eau.

En un rien de temps nous étions au bord de l'eau. Edward qui se trouvait derrière moi me souleva comme une princesse et commença à avancer dans l'eau. Lorsque le niveau de la mer arriva en haut de son short il me lâcha d'un seul coup et je me retrouvais trempée. Je sortis la tête de l'eau et me jeta sur lui qui se retrouva immédiatement dans le même état que moi. Nous jouâmes ainsi pendant un long moment lorsqu'une idée me vint.

- Ça te dit d'aller te rincer dans le jacuzzi ?  
- Avec joie.

En un instant nous étions tous les deux dans le jacuzzi encore en maillot. Je me collais contre Edward appréciant l'eau douce sur ma peau après des heures dans l'eau salée. Edward me massait les épaules avec ses mains d'ange. Tout doucement, il descendit plus bas et commença à défaire les attaches de mon maillot. Je ne le repoussais pas et rapidement mon haut vola à travers la pièce. J'avais toujours été timide mais là je me sentais à l'aise dans les bras d'Edward et le fait qu'il vit ma poitrine ne me dérangeait point. Il continua son massage puis encercla ma taille avec ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule qu'il couvrit de baisers. Je me retournais et passa mes jambes autour de sa taille resserrant notre étreinte. Je posais la tête dans son cou tandis qu'il posait ses mains dans le creux de mes reins. J'aurai aimé rester l'éternité ainsi à caresser la peau douce de son dos, ma poitrine contre son torse. A plusieurs reprises, mes mains vinrent titiller l'élastique de son short mais je n'osais pas aller plus loin ne sachant comment il allait réagir. Cependant il sembla lire dans mes pensées et retira son short lui même. J'étais à présent assise en travers sur ses genoux, blottie contre son torse. Il posa sa main sur ma cuisse et l'autre sur mes hanches. Progressivement, il remonta sa main sur ma cuisse et vint m'enlever le bas de mon maillot. Nous étions à présent nus l'un contre l'autre. J'étais contente de ce nouveau rapprochement, je me sentais si bien avec Edward et aucune gêne n'était apparue entre nous. Au bout de quelque heures, il proposa qu'on aille voir un film. Il sortit du jacuzzi et je détournais la tête par respect pour lui bien que je sois envahie par l'idée de pouvoir détailler son magnifique corps d'Apollon. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et quitta la salle de bain. Je sortis à mon tour avec une serviette autour du corps et me rendit dans la chambre afin de me changer. Je stoppais net me rappelant le seul pyjama a ma disposition. Finalement après ce moment passé avec Edward, la nuisette ne me semblait pas si terrible. Je l'enfilais et rejoignit Edward dans le salon. Il était assis dans le canapé avec toujours sa serviette autour de la taille. Lorsqu'il me vit arriver une lueur de désir apparut dans son regard.

- Mmmmm...


	22. Première fois

**Chapitre 22 : Première fois.**

- Mmmmm.  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Il faut dire que cette tenue te va vraiment bien.

Je baissais la tête gênée.

- Ne sois pas gênée, tu es magnifique, allez viens.

Il écarta ses bras et je vins me blottir contre son torse nu étant donné qu'il était toujours en serviette. Il caressa mes cheveux.

- Alors quel film veux-tu voir mon ange ?  
- Tu as un jour peut être ?  
- Oui je pense.

Il se leva et alla cherche le film dans la pile de DVD puis l'inséra dans la lecteur avant de venir me rejoindre dans le canapé. Il s'assit tandis que je m'allongeais la tête sur ses genoux. Le film commença, il caressa mes cheveux et mon dos. A la fin du film, je me redressais pour lui faire face.

- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de m'offrir son irrésistible sourire en coin. Il m'embrassa puis me porta et en une seconde je me retrouvais sur le lit avec Edward au dessus de moi.

Il me regarda avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux. J'étais dans le même état que lui. Je passais mes mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassais. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses boucles cuivrées tandis qu'une de ses mains était posée sur ma joue et l'autre sur ma hanche. Lentement, il m'enleva ma nuisette sans cesser de nous embrasser. Je descendis progressivement mes mains afin de caresser son dos puis j'atteignis l'attache de sa serviette que je défis. Nous étions à présent nus l'un contre l'autre. Edward quitta mes lèvres pour embrasser mon cou et titiller mes lobes d'oreilles. J'étais aux anges, il était si doux avec moi. Chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses me procurait une vague de plaisir. Je voulais qu'il ressente la même chose alors j'ai pivoté de façon à me retrouver assise sur son ventre. Je pouvais sentir sa virilité contre mes fesses, cela m'encouragea à continuer. J'entrepris à mon tour d'embrasser son cou en profitant pour respirer sa délicieuse odeur. Je suçotais également ses lobes d'oreilles qui lui arracha quelques grognements de plaisir. Il me refit basculer et de nouveau il se retrouva sur moi. Il continua d'embrasser mes épaules puis descendit vers ma poitrine. Il embrassa longuement mes seins avant de continuer à descendre jusqu'à mon intimité. Je poussais des râles de plaisir. Il remonta progressivement et massa mes seins tandis qu'il s'empara à nouveau de mes lèvres. Avec sa main droite, il écarta mes jambes puis me regarda dans les yeux cherchant mon approbation. Je lui affirmais mon consentement d'un signe de tête et il me murmura un "je t'aime" à l'oreille avant de me pénétrer. Je sentis tout d'abord une vive douleur puis une intense vague de plaisir m'envahit tandis qu'il entamait ses mouvements de va et vient nous arrachant des cris de plaisir à tous les deux. J'agrippais ses fesses pour l'aider dans ses mouvements de bassin. Petit à petit il accéléra son va et vient et nous atteignîmes l'orgasme au même moment dans un immense cri de plaisir. Je me sentis envahit de nombreuses vagues de plaisir et de bonheur tandis qu'il s'allongeait à coté de moi. Nous haletions tous les deux et je posais ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'il déposait un tendre baiser sur mon front.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir vécu ma première fois avec Edward, il avait été très tendre avec moi. J'étais de plus en plus folle amoureuse de lui. En revanche je sentais Edward tendu à coté de moi.

- Mon cœur quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Non c'est juste que...Enfin... Hum je voulais juste savoir si..heu...comment j'avais été..enfin si ça t'avait plu parce que...heu...c'était ma première fois.

Il était si mignon avec son air gêné, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'embrasser.

- Edward, moi aussi c'était ma première fois et c'était génial je suis contente d'avoir fait cette expérience avec toi.

Il se détendit aussitôt et un immense sourire illumina son visage.

- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.

Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Lorsque le jour se leva je partis prendre une douche et m'habillais d'une des robes qu'Alice avait mise dans ma valise et parti regarder la TV pendant qu'Edward prenait une douche à son tour. Lorsqu'il eut fini il me proposa de faire le tour de l'île. Nous partîmes donc main dans la main dans les profondeurs de l'île d'Esmée. Nous marchions à vitesse humaine profitant du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à nous. Les arbres étaient hauts mais laissaient quand même passer les rayons du soleil et de nombreuses fleurs multicolores jonchaient le sol. Nous arrivâmes dans un endroit ou la végétation se fit moins dense et je pus apercevoir une petite clairière avec un lac et une cascade c'était magnifique. Edward souriait devant mon éblouissement.

- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est magnifique. Il n'y a pas de mots assez puissants pour décrire la magie de cet endroit.

Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de se mettre en boxer et de partir a vitesse vampirique. Je le vis quelques secondes plus tard au sommet de la cascade. Il prit son élan et fit un magnifique plongeon avec toute la grâce accordée aux vampires. Il arriva dans l'eau en provocant à peine quelques éclaboussures malgré la hauteur de son saut. Moi non plus je n'avais pas mon maillot alors je me mis en sous vêtement et rejoignis mon ange dans l'eau.

- Tu ne veux pas sauter ?  
- Heu non j'aime mieux pas.  
- Allez vient Bella je sauterai avec toi.  
- Bon d'accord.

Nous fîmes la course jusqu'au sommet de la cascade puis il me prit dans ses bras et s'élança dans le vide. Je me forçais à garder les yeux ouverts pour profiter pleinement de ce moment. Après quelques secondes de chutes nous arrivâmes dans l'eau. Je soupirais soulagée ce qui fit bien rire Edward. Pour me venger je l'aspergeais d'eau et nous nous amusâmes une bonne partie de la matinée à nous éclabousser. Midi arriva rapidement et nous chassâmes avant de rentrer à la maison. Nous enfilâmes nos maillots de bain puis nous partîmes sur la plage. Je m'étendais sur le sable profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau glacée pendant qu'Edward s'amusait à poursuivre les poissons dans l'eau. Je fermais les yeux et repensais a ma vie. J'avais perdu mes proches il y a quelque temps mais grâce à Edward j'étais heureuse aujourd'hui et je voulais passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Des gouttes d'eau sur mon ventre me ramenèrent à la réalité. Edward se secouait les cheveux au dessus de moi. Il vient ensuite s'allonger à mes côtés et je posais la tête contre son torse tandis que la nature nous offrait un magnifique coucher de soleil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle.

- Pourquoi ce sourire mon ange ?  
- Je suis heureuse c'est tout. Je suis là, seule avec toi en train de regarder un magnifique coucher de soleil. C'est une raison suffisante pour sourire non ?  
- Oui tu as raison en effet.

Le jour laissa place à la nuit et le ciel se couvrit d'étoiles. J'étais toujours dans les bras d'Eward et je m'émerveillais devant ce spectacle.

- C'est tellement merveilleux.  
- Tu vois la constellation la-bas près de l'amas d'étoiles ?

Je suivis son doigt et tombais sur la constellation en question.

- Oui.  
- C'est la constellation d'Orion et l'amas d'étoiles à coté ce sont les Pléiades. Elles sont sept. La légende raconte qu'Orion tomba fou amoureux des sept Pléiades et se mit à les pourchasser. Pour les protéger, les Dieux les transformèrent en colombe et à leur mort elles devinrent des étoiles. Orion aussi à sa mort devint une étoile et fut placé dans la constellation d'à côté. Depuis toujours, il continue de les pourchasser mais jamais il ne pourra les atteindre.  
- Waouh c'est tellement beau et triste à la fois.  
- C'est vrai. Allez viens il faut qu'on prenne une douche et qu'on se change notre avion est dans deux heures.

Il était déjà l'heure de rentrer, de retrouver le monde réel. Dans quelques heures, ces moments ne seront plus que des souvenirs. Nous retournerons au lycée, dans notre vie pleine de mensonges comme si rien ne s'était passé durant mes deux jours d'exclusion. Edward et moi prîmes notre douche ensemble afin de profiter des derniers moments d'intimité qui nous étaient accordés puis nous nous habillâmes et fîmes nos valises. Nous prîmes le bateau puis l'avion et beaucoup trop rapidement nous nous retrouvâmes dans le hall de l'aéroport de Port Angeles devant la famille Cullen qui était venue nous chercher. Alice affichait un immense sourire et me sauta dans les bras.

- Alors c'était bien ?  
- Oui super mais trop court.

Emmett vint également m'accueillir.

- Alors petite sœur on à été sage ?  
- Bien sur.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille.

- C'est pas ce qu'Alice m'a dit.

Si à cet instant j'aurai pu rougir, je serai devenue rouge pivoine. Rosalie sentit ma gène et se douta que son mari se moquait de moi et se chargea de lui taper l'arrière du crâne. Je fusillais Alice du regard.

- Excuse moi Bella il m'a torturé.  
- Mouais.

Edward comprit ce qui se passait en lisant dans les pensées de sa famille et eut un sourire gêné. Nous montâmes tous en voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais dans ma chambre en compagnie d'Edward.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a que Alice et Emmett qui sont au courant même si tout le monde se doute de quelque chose.  
- Super, je sens qu'Emmett ne va pas me lâcher.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis de ton coté. Bon je vais me changer pour le lycée, à tout de suite mon ange.

Il quitta ma chambre tandis qu'une nouvelle journée de cours nous attendait.


	23. Excuses

**Chapitre 23 : Excuses.**

Il quitta ma chambre tandis qu'une nouvelle journée de cours nous attendait. Je partis prendre une douche la tête complètement ailleurs. En vérité mes pensées étaient tournées vers cette fabuleuse île. Je n'avais qu'une envie y retourner. L'eau chaude de la douche me rappela la mer azur de ce paradis ainsi que les moments merveilleux passés avec Edward. Malheureusement, je me trouvais simplement dans ma douche, ici à Forks et je devais à nouveau affronter le lycée et Mike. Je sortis de la douche et me traîna jusque dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. En descendant dans le salon, Edward sentit mon manque d'enthousiasme.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils emplis de tristesse ?  
- Ce n'est rien rassure toi, c'est juste que je repensais à ces deux jours avec toi et le fait de retourner au lycée ne me réjouis pas forcément. C'est tellement bizarre, il y a quelques heures à peine, nous étions sur la plage à regarder les étoiles. J'avais la tête posée contre torse et tu me parlais d'Orion et des Pléiades et voila que dans quelques minutes nous serons sur des chaises à écouter les profs nous balancer leur programme. C'est tellement...Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais voila c'est simplement ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas si tu comprends mais en tout cas ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien.  
- Oui je te comprends et c'est vrai que c'est assez frustrant. Pendant un court moment on peut être nous-même et puis la réalité nous rattrape et nous devons retourner dans notre vie pleine de mensonges. On ressent un peu ça chaque nuit mais la le fait de partir deux jours sur une île paradisiaque ça renforce le côté paradoxal de la chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon ange on y retournera sur cette île.  
- Le prochain coup tu frapperas Mike plus fort et tu seras virée plus de temps.  
- Merci pour le conseil Emmett. Bon allez on va être en retard.

Nous partîmes en direction de la Volvo et je fis un magnifique sourire à Edward.

- Mon cœur la semaine n'est pas finie, tu dois encore faire tout ce que je veux. Passe moi les clés s'il te plaît.  
- Tu perds pas le nord toi.  
- Tu me connais. Allez donne.

Il sourit et me donna les clés. Les autres partirent dans la Jeep tandis que je m'installais au volant de la Volvo. Le trajet fut rapide et lorsque je descendis de la voiture une fois garée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers nous et on pouvait entendre tous les commentaires sur le fait que c'était moi qui conduisait la Volvo.

- Ça alors t'as vu c'est Bella qui a conduit.  
- Ouais d'après toi comment elle a réussi à le convaincre ?  
- Oh je préfère même pas y penser.

Décidément, les lycéens peuvent être vraiment pathétiques parfois. Je rendis les clés à Edward qui me prit par la taille et m'accompagna devant ma salle de cours. Une fois devant la porte je vis Angela me faire un grand sourire. J'embrassais Edward qui parti ensuite vers son propre cours.

- Bella ! Tu m'as manqué pendant ces deux jours. Alors ça va tu t'es pas trop ennuyée ?  
- Non ça va mais tu m'as manquée aussi.

Elle ne me posa pas plus de questions et je la remerciais intérieurement. En revanche, Jessica se précipita vers moi.

- Alors, alors, alors.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Bah raconte !  
- Raconter quoi ?  
- Allez Bella te fout pas de moi, Edward n'est pas venu pendant les deux jours où tu as été virée, vous avez fait quoi ?  
- Rien de spécial.  
- Allez ne mens pas dis moi tout.  
- Jessica, laisse Bella tranquille c'est sa vie privée.  
- Mouais bon, je suis sure que j'arriverais à te faire parler.

Nous rentrâmes en cours et je m'installais a coté d'Angela.

- Merci  
- De quoi ?  
- De m'avoir aidée contre Jessica.  
- Oh de rien, j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas en parler.  
- Ouais malheureusement Jessica n'est pas aussi perspicace que toi.

Nous rigolâmes en silence puis nous concentrâmes sur le cours. La matinée passa rapidement, j'esquivais Jessica le plus possible. A midi je rejoignis Edward et le reste de ma famille à la cantine. Nous parlions de tout et de rien quand quelqu'un s'approcha de notre table.

- Bella je peux te parler ?

Toute la famille se mit à gronder en particulier Edward. Je posais ma main sur son avant bras pour le calmer.

- Tu veux quoi Mike ?  
- J'aimerai te parler en priver.

Cette requête sembla énerver Edward au plus haut point. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à le calmer sachant que moi aussi je commençais à m'échauffer sérieusement.

- Non c'est bon tes plans moisis j'en veux pas. SI tu veux vraiment me dire quelque chose tu me le dis ici. De toute façon je n'ai rien à cacher mais il est hors de question que je parte seule avec toi. Ça t'a pas suffit la dernière fois ?  
- Si justement c'est pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Je voudrais...  
- Oui ? Ça va pas t'arracher la bouche tu sais.  
- Très drôle. Bon voila je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'il y a deux jours. J'aurai du m'arrêter il y a bien longtemps quand tu as refusé mes avances le premier jour. Et je n'aurai pas du essayer de t'embrasser sachant qu'en plus tu étais avec Edward. Ta claque était parfaitement justifiée et je n'aurai pas du te prendre le poignet aussi fort ensuite. Enfin bref du coup à cause de moi tu as été virée deux jours alors que tu n'as rien demandé et je voulais m'excuser. J'aimerai aussi m'excuser auprès d'Edward, je suis désolé d'avoir tenté d'embrasser Bella.

Toute la famille était abasourdie devant les excuses de Mike. Ça alors Mike Newton venait me demander pardon. Cela devait être une première pour lui. Edward réagit plus rapidement que moi.

- C'est bon Mike je te pardonne mais ne t'avises plus de recommencer.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris la leçon, elle a de la force quand même Bella.

A l'entente de mon prénom je revins à moi.

- Oui moi aussi Mike je te pardonne mais c'est tout n'espère pas qu'on sera amis. A l'avenir évite de t'approcher de moi.  
- D'accord merci.

Et il partit rejoindre son groupe d'amis. Emmett reprit rapidement ses esprits.

- Bah ça alors, tu dois vraiment lui plaire Bella pour qu'il vienne s'excuser.

Edward grogna.

- Emmett ça suffit ! Non mais rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai épousé un idiot pareil.  
- Parce que tu m'aimes ?  
- Ouais bon ok t'as gagné mais s'il te plaît pour une fois arrête tes blagues débiles. C'est pas le moment tu vois pas que ton frère est super énervé ? Rien que pour la peine ce soir on va faire du shopping tous les deux et on ira seulement dans des boutiques pour toi.  
- Tu crois vraiment que je vais y aller.  
- Bien sur mon chéri, n'oublie qu'il reste encore deux jours avant la fin du pari.

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour d'Emmett de grogner. Toute la famille était hilare. La sonnerie nous annonça la reprise des cours et nous vidâmes nos plateaux intacts. Cette après midi j'avais biologie avec Edward. Nous partîmes donc main dans la main vers notre salle de cours. Le cours se déroula normalement. Edward et moi ne cessions de nous lancer des regards et de nous sourire. La sonnerie retentit et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking quand Edward m'enlaça la taille.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite ça te tente qu'on aille faire un tour dans notre clairière ?  
- Oui avec joie

Je laissais Edward conduire pour le remercier de cette brillante idée. Nous arrivâmes en peu de temps dans la clairière, notre clairière la où avait eu lieu notre premier baiser. Je me souvenais de chaque instant, de chaque sensation. Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Je repensais à la première fois où tu m'as emmenée ici.

Il sourit à son tour. Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe, j'avais la tête appuyée contre son torse et nous contemplâmes le ciel profitant de ce moment de quiétude ou personne ne vint interrompre nos baiser et nos caresses. La nuit arriva rapidement et le ciel se couvrit d'étoiles. Par chance, la clairière ne contenait pas trop d'arbres, nous pouvions donc voir le ciel. Je compris alors qu'Edward ne m'avait pas emmené ici par hasard. Il ne voulait pas que je me sente mal loin de l'île et il souhaitait me rappeler cette magnifique soirée avec lui sur la plage. Décidément j'étais tombée sur l'homme enfin le vampire parfait et plus le temps passe, plus je l'aime. Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser.

- Merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi.  
- Je t'aime  
- Moi aussi.

Malheureusement il était l'heure de rentrer sinon la famille allait s'inquiéter. Je me redressais pour permettre à Edward de se lever lui aussi. Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à la maison. Une fois devant la porte nous entendîmes des éclats de voix provenant du salon.


	24. Fête foraine

**Chapitre 24 : Fête foraine.**

Une fois devant la porte nous entendîmes des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Je me tournais vers Edward inquiète mais lui explosa de rire et m'ouvrit la porte. Une fois dans le salon, j'aperçus Emmett et Rosalie debout face à face devant tous les Cullen mort de rire dans les canapés. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait et Edward vint à ma rescousse.  
Emmett et Rosalie sont revenus de leur séance de shopping et Rosalie a voulu qu'Emmett face un défilé avec tous les vêtements qu'ils ont achetés sauf que Rosalie s'est amusée à lui prendre une robe et Emmett refuse de la mettre.  
J'éclatais de rire à mon tour. Je décidais d'aider Rosalie, j'avais enfin l'occasion de me venger d'Emmett pour le coup de l'aéroport.

- Hey grand frère je te rappelle que la semaine du pari n'est pas finie tu es obligé de faire ce qu'on veut. Va donc essayer cette robe, je suis sure qu'elle tira à merveille.

Emmett grogna mais il savait qu'il devait respecter le pari et parti furieux dans la chambre. Rosalie vint vers moi.

- Merci Bella.  
- De rien. Mais au fait comment t'as fait pour trouver une robe à sa taille ?  
- Oh j'avais prévu le coup depuis le soir du pari je suis allée dans un magasin et j'en ai fait faire une sur mesure.  
- Alors là chapeau.

Emmett revint dans le salon et toute la famille éclata de rire. Personne n'arrivait à retrouver son sérieux devant ce spectacle. Il faut dire que Rosalie avait fait fort. La robe était rose avec de fines bretelles, elle était serrée jusqu'à la taille avec un bas évasé avec une multitude de froufrous en dentelle. Emmett reparti aussitôt tandis que personne ne cessait de rire. Le pire était Jasper qui ressentait les émotions de tout le monde. Il était allongé par terre et se roulait dans tous les sens. Emmett revint et parti s'installer dans un coin en attendant que la famille se calme. Enfin après de très longues minutes, le fou rire cessa et Rosalie parti rejoindre Emmett dans son coin qui la repoussa. Mais Rosalie lui chuchota quelque chose a l'oreille avant de l'embrasser et sa colère sembla disparaître. Il était déjà l'heure de retourner au lycée et toute la familles se dispersa afin d'aller se préparer. Pourtant Edward me suivit jusque dans ma chambre.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre une douche avant le lycée ?  
- Si, mais pas tout seul.

Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble et Edward partit dans sa chambre ensuite pour s'habiller. Une fois au lycée, nous pensions comme d'habitude être le centre d'attention de tout le monde mais les lycéens avaient l'air préoccupés par autre chose. D'après les brides de conversation, une fête foraine se serait installée à l'entrée de la ville et tout le monde comptait aller y faire un tour ce soir. Alice se tourna vers nous avec un immense sourire.

- Je crois que nous avons notre programme de ce soir.

Nous poussâmes tous un immense soupir, il était de toute façon impossible de faire changer Alice d'avis. Elle sautilla de joie lorsque nous acceptâmes de ce rendre a cette fameuse fête. J'étais moi même plutôt contente d'y aller. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'Alice comptait faire du shopping juste avant. J'acceptais à contre cœur et me dirigea main dans la main avec Edward vers ma salle de cours.

- Il y aura quoi d'après toi à la fête foraine ?  
- Tu n'y es jamais allée ?  
- Si mais je te rappelle que Phœnix est une grande ville, la-bas c'est vraiment un truc gigantesque et je doute qu'à Forks ça soit la même chose.  
- Oui tu as raison. On verra bien ce soir. Je te retrouve à la cantine.  
- D'accord

Il m'embrassa puis partit en cours. Pendant la matinée, je fus surprise du nombre de gens qui allaient à la fête. Angela, Jessica, Ben, Erik, Lauren, Mike, ils comptaient tous y aller et me proposèrent d'y aller avec eux mais je devais refuser sachant que j'étais avec ma famille. On se donna rendez vous alors sur place afin de faire quelques attractions ensemble. Le déjeuner et l'après midi se passa rapidement. A la fin des cours, je pris la voiture d'Edward avec Rosalie et Alice pour aller faire du shopping tandis que les garçons rentrèrent à la maison en Jeep. Alice me fit essayer des tas de tenues sexy mais je refusais.

- Alice je te rappelle que ce soir il n'y aura pas que des garçons du lycée et je te rappelle aussi que ton frère lit dans les pensées, tu veux vraiment assister à une bagarre ?  
- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas t'habiller comme un sac. Donc voyons voir, il te faut une tenue simple décontractée mais élégante a la fois. Ah voila parfait.

Elle prit dans les rayons un pantacourt blanc et un débardeur rouge pas trop décolleté. Apparemment elle a compris la leçon. J'essayais la tenue et l'approuvais. Alice insista pour payer et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Edward était devant la maison et semblait tendu. Je descendis de la voiture et lui rendis les clés.

- C'est bon elle a rien ta voiture. Il serait temps que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance.  
- T'as vu comment tu conduis ? T'es pire qu'Emmett, j'ai des raisons d'être inquiets. Allez fais voir ce qu'Alice t'a pris, je crains le pire.  
- Mais non t'inquiète pas j'ai réussi à freiner ses ardeurs, regarde.

Je montrais ma tenue à Edward et il sembla satisfait. Nous montâmes ensuite dans sa chambre, il nous restait une heure avant de partir. Je m'allongeais sur son lit et vit qu'Edward commençait à enlever sa chemise et son pantalon.

- Mon cœur tu fais quoi ? On peut pas faire ça ici avec toute la famille.

Il éclata de rire à ma remarque.

- Oui je sais, je voulais juste que tu m'aides à choisir une tenue pour ce soir.

Je me sentais totalement ridicule et je baissais la tête en me dirigeant vers l'armoire d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ses affaires mais je vis qu'il avait une belle collection de chemises dont certaines devaient valoir très cher. J'optais pour un pantalon blanc dans le style jean et une chemise noire qui mettrait ses yeux dorés en valeur. Une fois qu'il eut mis la tenue je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir proposé un sac poubelle a la place. J'allais avoir du fil à retordre ce soir. Je partis ensuite mettre ma propre tenue et tout la famille se retrouva dans le salon à 20h précise. Alice ne tenait plus en place et nous partîmes à trois voitures, chaque couple étant dans sa propre voiture. Une fois sur place je fus surprise du nombre d'attractions. Certes, il n'y en avait pas autant qu'a Phœnix mais quand même nous avions de quoi nous occuper une bonne partie de la soirée. Je vis Angela et Ben nous attendre devant l'entrée pendant que les autres étaient sûrement partis s'amuser.

- Angela, Ben je suis contente de vous voir.  
- Nous aussi, désolée les autres sont déjà rentrés.  
- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas tellement me entrâmes à notre tour. J'avais hâte d'essayer les attractions à sensations fortes. Étant humaine j'avais peur de ce genre de chose mais maintenant je voulais à tout pris monter dessus. Edward insista pour tout payer. Angela se contenta de petits manèges tandis que Ben nous suivait partout. Je pus faire un peu mieux connaissance avec lui et je vis qu'il était aussi sympa qu'Angela. A la fin de la soirée, nous retrouvâmes tous les autres à la sortie mais je voulais rester encore un peu avec Angela et Ben.

- Angela, Ben ça vous tente d'aller boire un verre ?  
- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais on n'a pas de voiture c'est Mike qui nous ramène on doit donc se plier à ses horaires.  
- On vous ramène après si vous voulez.  
- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
- Pas du tout, Edward ?  
- Non bien sur pas de soucis.  
- Ok alors on y va.

Nous montâmes tous les quatre dans la Volvo et nous partîmes en direction d'un bar suivi des autres Cullen. Vu l'heure tardive, les clients du bar avait déjà un sacré coup dans le nez et la plupart des hommes ne purent s'empêcher de siffler sur notre passage ce qui fit gronder les hommes vampires du groupe. Je sentais Edward très tendu à coté de moi et il resserra son emprise sur ma taille. Les pensées des hommes présents ne devaient pas être plaisantes à entendre surtout celles me concernant. Inutile de dire que les regards des quelques femmes présentes étaient rivés sur le postérieur de nos copains. Nous nous assîmes à une table en retrait et seuls Angela et Ben commandèrent quelque chose à boire. Fidèles à eux même ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur le fait que l'on ne consommait rien. Soudain un groupe de huit hommes vint vers nous.

- Hey les filles et si vous lâchiez ces nuls pour venir avec nous ? On connaît un coin super sympa.

Alice étant sûrement la plus apte a garder son sang froid répondit pour nous toutes.

- Merci de votre proposition mais nous préférons rester ici avec les nuls comme vous dites.

Un homme s'approcha de Rosalie.

- Hey ma jolie tu sais que t'es vraiment belle ça te tente de venir faire un tour avec moi ?  
- Heu tu t'es vu ? Et puis je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je ne suis pas libre et d'ailleurs je te conseille de partir vite fait avant que mon copain s'énerve.

Mais le groupe d'hommes se fit plus insistant pensant qu'ils avaient l'avantage numérique. La discussion dégénéra rapidement. Un des hommes tenta de frapper Jasper qui semblait le moins agressif car même Ben voulait protéger Angela. Malheureusement, Jasper esquiva et la main du gars frappa contre le mur de derrière et il se blessa. Le sang commença à couler. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralentit. Dès que le sang apparut sur la main de l'homme, Jasper se jeta immédiatement sur lui.**  
**


	25. Séquence émotion

**Chapitre 25 : Séquence émotion**

Dès que le sang apparut sur la main de l'homme, Jasper se jeta immédiatement sur lui. Alice poussa un cri d'horreur mais était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Nous aperçûmes le venin qui commençait à suinter sur les dents de Jasper tandis qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de la main ensanglantée de l'homme. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward et moi même nous jetâmes sur Jasper qui se débattait comme un malade pour boire le sang de l'homme. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur nous, personne ne comprenait pourquoi soudainement nous défendions celui qui avait voulu frapper Jasper. Si seulement ils savaient. Emmett et Edward retenaient Jasper du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tandis que Rosalie tentait de calmer Alice en pleine panique. Je m'adressais alors aux hommes venus nous importuner.

- Vous feriez mieux de partir, mon frère est très énervé et il peut vous faire très mal.  
- Mais oui c'est sur que tout seul contre nous huit il va faire beaucoup de dégâts.

Tous les vampires présents se mirent à gronder ce qui fit sursauter le groupe d'hommes. Angela et Ben revinrent avec le patron du bar.

- Allez je veux voir tout le monde dehors, si vous voulez vous battre c'est dans la rue mais pas dans mon établissement. Sortez immédiatement ou j'appelle la police.

Nous sortîmes tous, Jasper toujours en pleine furie.

- Lâchez moi, pour une fois laissez le moi je vous en supplie.

Alice sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits.

- Jasper mon chéri regarde moi. Tu ne vas rien lui faire, pense à Carlisle et à toutes ces années d'efforts. Rappelle toi, tu ne veux pas être un monstre.

Notre conversation semblait plutôt bizarre et les hommes qui nous avaient suivi ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer.

- C'est quoi ça ? On dirait que vous parlez à un psychopathe.  
- Ouais exactement, il a fait de la prison il y a longtemps pour avoir buté dix gars pendant une bagarre et ça fait quelques années qu'on lui apprend à se contrôler mais quand il voit des crétins comme vous son instinct resurgi alors partez immédiatement ou on lâche le psychopathe sur vous et croyez moi ça sera pas beau a voir.

Le mensonge d'Emmett parut très convaincant et les huit hommes décidèrent enfin de nous lâcher. Jasper sembla se calmer peu à peu mais Edward et Emmett continuaient de le maintenir fermement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement calme. Angela et Ben n'avaient rien dit depuis le début de la bagarre et je fus soulagée de voir qu'ils n'avaient rien. Cependant, ils semblaient choqués par la révélation d'Emmett bien qu'ils n'osaient pas faire de commentaires. Je leur devais quelques explications.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est faux ce qu'a dit Emmett, Jasper n'a jamais fait de prison. Seulement il a eu un passé difficile avec beaucoup de violence et maintenant il a du mal à se contrôler lorsque quelqu'un lève la main sur lui, ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs qu'il préférerait oublier.

- Nous sommes désolés qu'il ait du revivre ça à cause de ces crétins. Ne t'inquiète pas Jasper nous ne dirons rien de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ça ne nous regarde pas.  
- Merci Ben.  
- Bon je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, Bella ?  
- T'as raison Angela, vient on vous ramène.

Edward, Ben, Angela et moi partîmes vers la Volvo tandis que les autres continuaient d'apaiser Jasper. Le trajet du retour fut très silencieux, personne ne voulait reparler des événements de la soirée surtout après les révélations sur le faux passé de Jasper. Nous déposâmes Ben et Angela devant le lycée.

- Merci c'était une super soirée malgré tout et dites à Jasper que nous le soutenons.  
- Merci c'est gentil bonne nuit à demain.

Nous repartîmes en direction de la maison. Angela et Ben étaient vraiment les humains les plus respectueux que je connaisse et Edward semblait penser comme moi.

- Tu sais tes deux amis sont vraiment géniaux. Quand tu leur as parlé du soit-disant passé de Jasper, j'ai capté leurs pensées et ils se disaient simplement qu'il avait de la chance de nous avoir rencontré et qu'ils ne parleraient à personne de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de connaître des esprits aussi purs.  
- Oui on peut vraiment leur faire confiance.

Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison et d'après ce qu'on entendait, toute la famille était dans le salon. Lorsque nous entrâmes, nous vîmes tous les Cullen installés dans le canapé sauf Jasper qui se tenait devant tout le monde.

- Ah Edward, Bella venez, je voudrai vous parler à tous.

Nous prîmes place avec le reste de la famille et Jasper reprit la parole.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de ce soir. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas avoir su me contrôler et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si vous n'aviez pas été là. Je vous demande pardon d'avoir exposé toute la famille ce soir et je voulais aussi vous remercier de m'avoir retenu. Sans vous j'aurai vidé cet homme de tout son sang et nous aurions tous été découvert sachant qu'en plus deux lycéens nous accompagnaient j'aurai pu mettre une pagaille monstre dans vos vies et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Bella je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la mise quand Angela et Ben ont cru que j'avais fait de la prison, je pense que vu ma réaction de ce soir ils devaient me prendre pour un fou, il était inutile qu'en plus ils croient que j'étais un vrai psychopathe. Mais Emmett c'est vrai que sans l'excuse de la prison les hommes ne nous auraient pas laissé tranquille et je serais encore incontrôlable à l'heure qu'il est. Je tenais à tous vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses et j'espère qu'un jour vous trouverez la force de me pardonner l'erreur de ce soir.

Il baissa la tête gêné. Le pauvre, il devait vraiment s'en vouloir. Alice vint immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras mais ce fut Carlisle qui prit la parole.

- Jasper, il est vrai que ce soir la situation aurait très bien pu tourner au drame et c'est ce qui serait arrivé si tu étais tout seul. Mais comme tu l'as dit, les autres ont été la pour toi, je te rappelle que nous sommes une famille unie que tu as des frères et sœurs qui t'aiment et sur qui tu pourras toujours compter tu en as eu la preuve ce soir. Peut être que dans quelques temps ce seront eux qui auront besoin de toi. Nous ne pouvons te blâmer pour une chose que tu n'as pas commise. Tu n'as pas commis l'irréparable. Je comprends que tu t'en veuilles mais ce qui t'es arrivé ce soir aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui même aux meilleurs d'entre nous alors cesse de culpabiliser. Tant que nous serons à tes côtés, nous te soutiendrons comme tes frères et sœurs l'ont fait ce soir.

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Carlisle, Jasper semblait toujours aussi mal et je décidais d'intervenir.

- Jasper, je sais ce que tu ressens, tu te sens redevable envers nous mais surtout tu te sens honteux de ce qui s'est passé. Je connais trop bien ce sentiment pour vivre avec chaque jour. J'imagine que tu te souviens du premier jour ou on s'est rencontré et que je t'ai raconté ma transformation. J'ai été la seule survivante au massacre. Mes amis, ma famille ils sont tous morts à cause de moi. Si je ne les avais pas invités à mon anniversaire rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé et ils seraient en ce moment même tous dans leur lit en train de rêver paisiblement. J'aurai du prévenir ma mère aussi quand j'ai vu les trois vampires qui me semblaient suspects. J'aurai du lui demander si elle les avait invité mais je n'ai rien dit en pensant que plus il y aurait de monde plus on s'amuserait et résultat j'ai tout perdu. Je vis tous les jours avec le sentiment qu'ils sont morts par ma faute. Quand je vous ai rencontré j'étais vraiment au plus mal mais vous m'avez redonné goût à la vie, grâce à vous j'ai retrouvé le sourire et la joie de vivre et je crois que je ne réalise pas encore la chance que j'ai d'être avec vous tous. Toi tu te sens redevable envers nous parce qu'on t'a évité de commettre une erreur mais moi je vous dois beaucoup plus. Tu me remercies d'avoir raconté un mensonge à Ben et Angela mais moi je devrais te remercier toi et ta famille d'avoir embelli ma vie. Ce soir j'ai eu l'occasion de te venir en aide à mon tour même si c'est rien comparé à ce que tu as fait pour moi et je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu as une dette envers moi car c'est moi qui te doit tellement de choses, je crois que même l'éternité ne suffirait pas à vous montrer combien je vous suis reconnaissante de ce que vous avez fait. Jasper avant de faire partie de cette famille, je vous ai quand même observé et j'ai pu avoir un avis extérieur et je peux te dire que tout le monde t'apprécie. Tu es toujours la pour nous apaiser quand on s'énerve, tu supportes les sautes d'humeur de tout le monde sans broncher et tu fais du mieux que tu peux pour qu'on se sente bien et surtout tu rends Alice très heureuse. Tu es indispensable à cette famille comme chacun d'entre vous. Nous sommes censés être un clan mais nous utilisons le terme de famille et ce n'est pas pour rien. C'est parce que nous serons toujours la les uns pour les autres et en aucun cas tu ne dois te sentir redevable envers nous. La culpabilité va sûrement te ronger pendant un petit moment mais tu verras qu'un jour tu arriveras à vivre avec et tu sais que si tu as un soucis je serai la pour toi, nous serons la pour toi.

Quand j'eus terminé mon monologue, je baissais la tête. C'était la première fois que je dévoilais mes sentiments les plus profonds en ce qui concernait ma transformation. Le silence se fit, plus personne n'osait prendre la parole. Jasper vint me prendre dans ses bras mais il semblait trop ému pour parler mais je sentais dans son étreinte une immense reconnaissance. La famille affichait un immense sourire en voyant que Jasper allait mieux et Esmée vint à son tour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Ma chérie, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes redevable envers nous, tu sais que nous aussi nous t'en sommes très reconnaissant d'être venue dans la famille. Tu rends Edward si heureux, tu l'as complètement métamorphosé et nous t'en remercions.

Ce dernier vint me serrer contre lui.

- Elle a raison mon ange, il ne faut pas que tu crois que tu n'as rien fait pour nous. Toi aussi tu as embelli ma vie, tu m'as redonné le sourire également. Sans toi je serais toujours une coquille vide. Je t'aime plus que tout mon ange.

- Moi aussi pour l'éternité.

Le malaise éprouvé par Jasper sembla se dissiper et Emmett proposa qu'on regarde un film histoire de se changer les idées avant le lycée. Alice vint me faire un immense bisou sur la joue puis prit place sur les genoux de Jasper tandis que je m'asseyais sur ceux d'Edward. Après le film nous partîmes tous nous doucher avant de se retrouver dans le garage. Nous partîmes au lycée en voiture et à peine nous fûmes garer qu'Angela vint nous voir complètement affolée.

- Bella, on a un problème...


	26. Stratégie

******Bonjour, Veuillez m'excuser pour le retard. J'ai eu pas mal de révision à faire et des examens à passer. Je vous remercie tous pour les reviews et de suivre ma fiction. **

******Chapitre 26 : Stratégie.**

- Bella, on a un problème.

Je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux.

- Angela calme toi qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Toute la famille écouta son récit.

- Ce matin quand je suis arrivée au lycée Lauren est immédiatement venue me voir pour me dire que hier soir son cousin s'était fait attaqué par une bande de jeunes qui devaient sûrement appartenir au lycée. Du coup elle lui a demandé une description et elle a tout de suite fait le lien avec vous et comme hier soir elle a vu que je rentrais avec vous elle a voulu avoir ma version. Je lui ai dis la vérité, que c'était lui et son groupe de pote qui étaient venus nous voir pour draguer les filles et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu partir quand elles les ont repoussés. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé si c'était vrai l'histoire de Jasper comme quoi il avait fait de la prison parce qu'il a tué 10 personnes. Au début je ne savais pas quoi répondre mais je me suis dis que commère comme elle est tout le lycée allait finir par être au courant et ça allait vous attirer des ennuis. Du coup je lui ai dis que c'était un mensonge pour faire fuir son cousin. Le problème c'est qu'ensuite elle m'a dit que son cousin allait être super énervé quand il allait savoir qu'on lui avait menti et qu'il allait vouloir se venger. Je l'ai supplié de ne rien dire mais elle a dit que sa famille était plus importante que vous surtout qu'elle ne vous connaît pas plus que ça. Je suis vraiment désolée je n'ai rien pu faire et maintenant on va de nouveau les avoir sur le dos.

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter, la pauvre elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir dit à Lauren que nous avions menti à son cousin mais en même temps elle avait bien fait. Jasper en était conscient et vint la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. SI tu n'avais pas été la, à l'heure qu'il est tout le lycée croirait que je suis un psychopathe déjà que les gens ne nous approchent pas ça aurait été encore pire. Nous pouvons toujours essayer de raisonner Lauren mais je pense qu'il est trop tard, son cousin doit déjà être au courant. Il va falloir qu'on règle cette histoire, mais Angela promets moi que toi et Ben vous allez rester en dehors de tout ça.  
- Non hors de question on va vous aider.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons très bien nous en sortir s'il te plaît ne t'en mêle pas.  
- Bon ok mais à une condition, je veux qu'au moindre problème vous m'appeliez.  
- Promis.  
- Alors d'accord je resterai en dehors de tout ça et j'essaierai de convaincre Ben même si ça ne va pas être facile. Tiens d'ailleurs le voila, je vais aller lui parler à tout à l'heure.  
- Merci à tout à l'heure.

Elle partit rejoindre Ben tandis que nous réfléchissions au moyen de se débarrasser de ce groupe d'hommes beaucoup trop collants. Jasper qui était expert en stratégie commença par analyser la situation.

- Bon il est évident qu'on ne peut pas se battre. Si on les blesses et que le sang commence a couler... Enfin voila il est préférable de ne pas rééditer l'incident d'hier. De toute façon avec notre force nous risquons surtout de les tuer rien qu'avec une baffe. La meilleure solution reste le dialogue mais depuis qu'ils savent qu'on leur a menti ils ne vont sûrement pas nous faire confiance. Pourtant il va bien falloir trouver un compromis et savoir ce qu'ils veulent.  
- Tu le sais très bien ce qu'ils veulent et ils peuvent toujours courir pour l'avoir.  
- Je sais Emmett. Nous pouvons toujours leur proposer de l'argent mais cette idée me répugne et ça compromettrai notre réputation. Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à ce niveau. Malheureusement, je suis à cours d'idée est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a une solution ?

Nous nous regardâmes silencieux. Jasper avait fait un très bon résumé de la situation, nous étions dans une impasse. Nous étions invincibles et pourtant si impuissants face à ce genre de conflit. Je commence à regretter que ces hommes ne soient pas des vampires, on aurait pu se battre au moins. Soudain Emmett eu une idée.

- Et si on les effrayait ?  
- Explique le fond de ta pensée. Je te rappelle qu'on leur a déjà menti, pour les effrayer ce coup ci ils ne vont plus nous croire.  
- Tu as raison, ils ne vont croire que ce qu'ils vont voir. Et justement je ne parlais pas de les effrayer par un mensonge mais par notre nature sans pour autant nous faire démasquer. Je veux dire par la qu'on peut leur proposer de se retrouver dans une ruelle sombre et là on se place tous côte à côte en positon d'attaque en dévoilant nos dents et en grognant. Même si nous savons que nous voulons pas nous battre eux ils ne le savent pas et quand ils vont nous voir dans cette position avec nos grognements c'est obligé qu'ils vont être effrayés.

Son idée n'était pas si mauvaise mais il y avait quelques détails à régler.

- Emmett je te rappelle que le cousin de Lauren veut se venger, il va sûrement ramener beaucoup de ses potes. Alice il faudrait que tu le surveilles si tu peux afin de savoir le plus rapidement combien ils vont être. Ensuite c'est sur que cette position sera effrayante mais n'oublie pas que Rosalie, Alice et moi nous allons être perçues comme de simples filles. Ils ne savent pas de quoi nous sommes capables et ne vont sûrement pas se méfier de nous. Du coup vous serez trois a être vraiment pris au sérieux et s'ils sont huit, comme la dernière fois ils ne vont pas se laisser impressionner.

- Merci de détruire mon idée Bella.  
- Je ne la détruis pas, je la trouve plutôt bonne mais il faut l'améliorer.  
- Bah vas-y on écoute tes propositions.

Emmett m'en voulait que je le contredise, pourtant je n'avais pas le choix et Edward me soutint.

- Ne t'énerve pas Emmett tu sais que Bella a raison. Étant donné qu'ils ne connaissent pas notre nature, ils ne se doutent pas de la force des filles. Ton idée de les impressionner est géniale mais il va falloir être très convaincant. Ton idée de la ruelle sombre peut nous aider et une fois sur place je pourrai surveiller leur penser et vous dire discrètement comment ils réagissent mais il va falloir aussi qu'on envisage l'hypothèse que ton plan ne fonctionne pas.

Je regardais Alice qui semblait si frêle et fragile, c'est vrai qu'elle aurait du mal à impressionner des garçons comme eux a moins que...

- J'ai une idée ! On se déguise. Enfin surtout nous les filles. On se fait passer pour des amis à vous et vous faites croire que vous nous avez mis à l'abri quelque part parce que vous vouliez régler ça entre hommes et qu'au passage vous avez ramené des amis. L'obscurité de la nuit sera un avantage et ils ne pourront pas nous reconnaître si nous nous contentons de grogner et de montrer les dents. Si Esmée et Carlisle pouvaient nous accompagner nous serions huit de chaque côté si on suppose qu'ils ne vont pas trouver plus de gars. La diplomatie de Carlisle nous sera très utile et Edward nous communiquera leurs pensées afin de savoir ce qui pourrait les effrayer le plus.

Tout le monde fut partant pour cette idée. Mes sœurs étaient même ravies de pouvoir allier plaisir et bagarre grâce à l'idée du déguisement. La sonnerie nous rappela que nous devions aller en cours. A midi Angela et Ben vinrent nous voir pour s'assurer que nous n'avions pas besoin d'eux et nous dûmes leur promettre qu'une fois de plus de les appeler au moindre problème. L'après midi passa lentement, j'étais tendue à l'idée de ce qui pourrait bien se passer. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je sortis de ma salle et vit Edward qui m'attendait. Il affichait un sourire crispé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- Alice a eu une vision, trois garçons nous attendent devant le lycée pour parler. Surtout reste bien à coté de moi.

Nous retrouvâmes toute la famille dans le hall d'accueil et nous sortîmes sur le parking tandis que je caressais la main d'Edward pour le calmer. Je vis Alice et Rosalie faire de même avec leurs maris. Alice avait raison, ils étaient la devant le portail du lycée et nous firent signe d'approcher. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

- Alors comment va le psychopathe, pas trop dur la prison ? Ma cousine m'a dit que vous nous aviez menti, nous ne sommes pas contents vous savez et je peux vous dire que vous allez le regretter.

Alice se tendit, elle avait une vision. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Edward qui me parla trop vite pour que les humains comprennent.

- Alice a vu qu'ils voulaient se battre ce soir et qu'ils avaient prévu d'être huit pensant qu'ils nous auraient facilement.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice prévenir les autres et ce fut Emmett qui prit la parole.

- Très bien apparemment tu n'as pas compris la première fois alors retrouve nous ce soir à 22h dans la ruelle derrière l'église de Port Angeles.  
- Très bon choix, une ruelle sombre très peu fréquentée, je vous jure que ce soir vous allez regretter d'être né, on ne se moque pas de nous sans en subir les conséquences.

Je retins un rire. Cet homme ressemblait vraiment à Lauren, il pensait dominer le monde et se sentait supérieur à n'importe qui. Je regrettais de ne pas me battre ce soir, j'aurai tellement voulu lui mettre la honte de sa vie mais je me contenterai de grogner aussi fort que possible. Nous rentrâmes à la maison afin d'avertir Esmée et Carlisle. Au début ils désapprouvèrent l'idée mais ils se rendirent compte rapidement que c'était la meilleure solution et acceptèrent de nous prêter main forte. Esmée, Alice et Rosalie m'emmenèrent immédiatement dans la chambre de cette dernière afin de choisir des vêtements d'Emmett que nous rembourrerons pour paraître plus impressionnantes. Nous mîmes toutes un jean que nous dûmes serrer a l'aide d'une ceinture avec tee-shirt que nous avons rentré dans le jean. Nous l'avons ensuite rempli de boulettes de papier et nous avions enfilé un pull afin de dissimuler le tout. Si nous n'avions pas encore notre maquillage et notre coiffure on aurait pu nous prendre pour des rugbyman. Nous partîmes ensuite vers la salle de bain nous démaquiller. Alice réussit à nous remaquiller de façon à ce que nos joues semblent recouvertes d'une barbe naissante. Je partis ensuite dans la chambre d'Edward et lui prit une casquette qui dissimulera mes cheveux. Je ne voulais pas des chapeaux d'Emmett, je voulais sentir l'odeur de mon ange sur moi. Je descendis dans le salon et vit que les filles portaient également des casquettes appartenant à leurs maris respectifs. Les hommes parurent satisfait du résultat et nous partîmes en voiture en direction de Port Angeles. J'étais dans la Volvo avec Edward, Alice et Jasper. Edward prit ma main pour me réconforter, c'était son dernier geste tendre car une fois descendus de la voiture nous allions devoir passer pour de simples amis. A 21h55, nous étions tous les huit dans la fameuse ruelle et soudain nous les vîmes arriver.

**PS : Je vais partir en vacance pendant 2 semaine, je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement à mon retour. Désolée.**


	27. Bataille

_**Chapitre 27 : Bataille.**_

A 21h55, nous étions tous les huit dans la fameuse ruelle et soudain nous les vîmes arriver. Conformément à la vision d'Alice, nous étions à égalité, huit contre huit. J'étais terrorisée, je savais qu'on ne risquait rien mais j'avais peur. Peur que l'un de nous perde le contrôle, qu'on soit découvert et obligés de déménager. Je n'avais pas peur de cette bagarre mais surtout des conséquences qui pourraient en résulter. Mais je devais me montrer forte, personne ne devait savoir ce que je ressentais bien que Jasper lui était au courant. Nous nous positionnâmes en ligne et ils firent de même face à nous. Le cousin de Lauren prit la parole.- Bah alors où sont vos copines ? Et c'est qui eux ?_  
_  
Malgré ses efforts pour paraître détaché tout le monde sentit la tension dans sa voix. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Edward se chargea de lui répondre._  
_  
- Nos copines sont chez nous tranquillement et eux ce sont nos amis. Nous leur avons proposé de venir car nous souhaitions un combat équitable.  
- Parce que tu crois vraiment que tes copains vont nous impressionner ?  
- Je crois que oui en effet. _  
_  
Nous nous mîmes alors en position d'attaque, les jambes fléchies le corps en avant comme si nous allions leur bondir dessus. Nous montrâmes nos dents étincelantes tout en grognant le plus fort possible. Ils reculèrent d'un pas mais se ressaisirent immédiatement. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas s'avouer vaincus aussi facilement. Soudain, ils sortirent tous des couteaux de sous leur tee-shirt. Là nous étions vraiment mal, si l'un d'eux venait à se blesser tout serait fini. Je vis toute la famille se raidir et regarder Jasper qui serrait la mâchoire fortement sachant très bien qu'il risquait de commettre la plus terrible des erreurs. Une idée me vint à l'esprit même si elle était risquée, je la transmettais à ma famille en parlant trop bas et trop vite pour des humains._  
_  
- Écoutez, j'ai peut être un plan, il faut que ceux qui risquent de ne pas se contrôler reculent. Ceux qui peuvent faire face au sang venez avec moi nous allons nous battre. Je sais que c'est risqué mais il vaut mieux qu'ils se demandent comment on a fait pour les battre alors que certains d'entre nous sont restés à l'arrière plutôt que de se demander pourquoi l'un des nôtres vient de boire le sang de leur ami. Alors maintenant que ceux qui ne se sentent pas capable de tenir faites trois pas en arrière les autres faites trois pas en avant._  
_  
J'avançais et je vis qu'Edward me suivit avec Carlisle évidemment, Emmett et Alice. Esmée et Rosalie reculèrent et vinrent se poster près de Jasper. Ce changement de position amusa nos adversaires._  
_  
- Bah alors il y en a qui ont la frousse à ce que je vois. Bon très bien on s'occupera d'eux après._  
_  
Ils se mirent alors à courir vers nous brandissant leur poignard. Grâce à nos réflexes, nous pûmes les éviter. Je vis que deux hommes se jetaient sur moi. L'un deux tomba par terre et j'en profitais pour lui arracher son couteau des mains tout en lui cassant deux doigts d'après les craquements que je pus entendre. Je me postais devant mon deuxième assaillant qui sembla moins enclin au combat maintenant que j'avais moi aussi de quoi le blesser. Je me mis a grogner tout en faisant des mouvements rapides avec le couteau. Il partit en courant et je pus m'intéresser à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je vis Emmett se battre avec un homme au visage ensanglanté et je me rendis compte que la mâchoire de mon frère était serrée et que ses yeux étaient noir onyx. Je me précipitais vers lui._  
_  
- Emmett va rejoindre Jasper, il doit avoir besoin de toi, je m'occupe de ce crétin._  
_  
Il ne se fit pas prier et quitta immédiatement le combat. Je me mis face à mon nouvel adversaire qui remarqua la présence du couteau dans ma main mais il ne fut pas aussi impressionné que son ami. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution le blesser mais sans trop faire de dégâts. Je choisis alors de lui entailler le bras. Grâce à mon agilité de vampire, je pus esquiver toutes ces attaque et lui entailler l'avant-bras. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tomba à genoux. Je me précipitais vers lui, arracha la manche son pull et fit un garrot._  
_  
- Va à l'hôpital dépêche toi et n'oublie pas d'exercer une forte pression sur ta blessure.  
- Merci mais pourquoi m'aides-tu ?  
- Nous ne vous voulons pas de mal on veut juste vous faire comprendre qu'il faut nous laisser tranquille._  
_  
Il se releva et partit en courant. Je le regardais s'enfuir quand un cri me sortit de ma rêverie. C'était Alice, elle avait une vision. Je copiais le pouvoir d'Edward pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Ce que je vis me terrifia. Edward était en train de boire le sang de son adversaire. Je revins à la réalité et vis alors l'homme qui se battait contre mon ange se prendre un coup de couteau dans les côtes. Je ne réfléchis pas et sauta directement sur Edward afin de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Je le plaquais au sol mais il se débattait comme un fou._  
_  
- Carlisle vite il faut soigner cet homme. Edward regarde moi , c'est moi Bella. Edward pense à autre chose, rappelle toi de nous deux sur l'île de ta mère, concentre toi. Tu te souviens quand tu me parlais des Pléiades ? Raconte moi encore l'histoire.  
- Non Bella lâche moi.  
- Non hors de question, tu ne veux pas être un monstre et tu le sais. Concentre toi sur moi et rappelle toi ce fameux soir sur la plage, raconte moi la légende des Pléiades._  
_  
Il sembla se calmer peu à peu tandis que Carlisle aidait le jeune homme à se relever pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Il ne restait plus que les Cullen dans la ruelle. Edward s'était calmé et je l'aidais à se relever. Je vis qu'Emmett plaquait encore fermement Jasper contre un mur tandis qu'Esmée et Alice s'agrippaient à Rosalie. Beaucoup d'entre nous avaient bien failli perdre le contrôle ce soir mais heureusement notre union fit notre force et nous avions réussi à nous débarrasser des huit hommes sans trop de problèmes bien que deux d'entre eux étaient à l'hôpital._  
_  
- Merci._  
_  
Je me retournais et vis Edward qui me fixait d'un regard plein de gratitude et de honte._  
_  
- De rien c'était normal. Enlève cette honte que je vois dans ton regard, tu n'y es pour rien.  
- Si, sans toi j'aurai tué cet homme et je serais devenu le monstre que je refuse d'être.  
- Et justement tu ne l'ai pas devenu alors cesse de te tourmenter. Rosalie et Jasper aussi ont eu du mal à se contrôler, ça peut arriver mais nous étions bien préparés et tout va bien inutile d'épiloguer 100 ans sur cette histoire. L'important c'est que maintenant le cousin de Lauren et ses amis ne nous feront plus rien  
- Tu as raison mon ange, allez on rentre._  
_  
Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison, tout le monde prit place dans le salon et un silence de mort s'installa en attendant le retour de Carlisle qui nous donnerait des nouvelles des deux blessés. Je sentais qu'Edward, Rosalie et Jasper n'étaient pas bien et je me sentis obligée de les rassurer._  
_  
- Bon tous les trois écoutez-moi. D'accord ce soir vous avez failli perdre le contrôle et sans nous vous auriez tué ces hommes mais rien de tout cela n'est arrivé alors arrêtez de vous morfondre. Vous avez sûrement l'impression d'être faible par rapport à nous parce que nous nous sommes contrôlés mais c'est faux. Vous n'êtes pas plus faibles. Laissez moi vous dire que si Alice n'avait pas eu la vision d'Edward en train de perdre le contrôle je l'aurai perdu moi aussi. Mais j'ai tellement été préoccupée à l'idée d'aider Edward que j'ai fais totalement abstraction du sang et ça je n'aurai jamais pu le faire sans lui. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Quand nous voyons un membre de notre famille en difficulté nous faisons abstraction de tout le reste pour lui venir en aide. Finalement c'est peut être une bonne chose que vous ayez perdu le contrôle, ça nous a permis de nous focaliser sur autre chose que sur le sang. Cette bataille on l'a gagné ensemble, personne n'a été meilleur qu'un autre._  
_  
Emmett vint me soutenir._  
_  
- Bella a raison, j'étais sur le point de craquer moi aussi quand Bella est arrivée pour me dire que je devrais soutenir Jasper et à ce moment la plus rien d'autre ne comptait à mes yeux à part aider mon frère. Jasper c'est grâce à toi si j'ai tenu face au sang donc arrête de t'en vouloir et c'est pareil pour toi Rosalie. J'ai vu qu'Esmée et toi étiez en difficulté pour tenir mais je tenais Jasper et je ne pouvais rien faire mais heureusement tu as craqué la première et là j'ai vu Esmée reprendre ses esprits et se jeter sur toi. Grâce à toi, elle a oublié le sang dans le but de venir en aide à sa fille. Ce soir encore on a montré qu'on était une famille soudée et tout va bien donc je ne veux plus voir de visage triste._  
_  
C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler Emmett de façon aussi réfléchie. Néanmoins ses paroles firent effet et l'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement. Emmett se mit même a regarder le catch avec Jasper en attendant Carlisle. Tout à coup, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je regardais l'heure, il était 3 heures du matin. Carlisle serait rentré directement alors qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci. Tout le monde se regardait intrigué tandis qu'une deuxième sonnerie retentit. Je me levais afin d'aller ouvrir et Edward me suivit de près. J'ouvris alors la porte et aperçus un vampire face à moi. Ses yeux étaient dorés et ses traits m'étaient familiers. Soudain je le reconnus._  
_  
- Jérémy ?


	28. Retrouvailles

_**Chapitre 28 : Retrouvailles**_

- Jérémy ?_  
_  
Je restais bouche bée._  
_  
- Bella c'est bien toi ? Si tu savais comme je suis content de te retrouver depuis le temps que je te cherche.  
- Oh Jérémy, je suis si contente de te revoir._  
_  
Je lui sautais dans les bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il s'apprêta à m'embrasser réellement mais je reculais. J'étais tellement ravie de le revoir que j'avais oubliée qu'il était mon petit ami lorsque j'étais humaine. Edward se mit à grogner, il avait du lire les pensées de Jérémy. Je me raclais la gorge soudainement gênée._  
_  
- Hum... Heu Edward je te présente Jérémy et Jérémy voici Edward._  
_  
Jérémy lui tendit la main._  
_  
- Salut, c'est moi le petit ami de Bella, elle a du te parler de moi._  
_  
Edward ne serra pas la main de Jérémy qui la laissa retomber le long de son corps._  
_  
- Non pas vraiment.  
- C'est vrai ça Bella ?_  
_  
J'étais mal, vraiment mal. Je croyais que Jérémy avait été tué comme tous les autres le jour de mon anniversaire, je n'avais donc pas parlé de lui aux Cullen surtout que je ne voulais pas me rappeler de ce moment. Et puis il y avait eu Edward, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça. Je regardais Jérémy, il semblait peiné._  
_  
- Oui je suis désolée, je croyais que tu avais été tué comme tous les autres et je n'ai jamais réellement parlé à quelqu'un de ce qui c'était passé, je ne voulais pas revivre l'horreur de cette journée. J'ai simplement dit à Edward et à sa famille que j'avais perdu mes amis et ma famille à cause de trois vampires, que j'étais la seule survivante et que je ne voulais pas en parler._  
_- Ok je comprends.  
- Mais toi que s'est-il passé ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? D'autres personnes ont survécu ?_  
_  
L'espoir s'empara de moi, peut être que d'autres avaient survécus au massacre._  
_  
- Non je suis le seul survivant avec toi. Au moment du drame j'étais un peu éloigné parce que...enfin je voulais te chanter une chanson et je stressais à mort alors je me suis écarté pour tenter de me détendre. J'ai entendu un cri et j'ai vu le massacre ensuite je t'ai vu essayer de t'enfuir vers la maison avec ces monstres à ta poursuite. J'ai voulu venir t'aider mais je suis arrivé trop tard ils t'avaient mordu. J'ai crié et je me suis jeter sur eux, ils ont arrêté de boire ton sang et ce sont tournés vers moi. J'ai sentis deux crocs se planter dans mon cou, la sirène de la police puis plus rien. Je me suis réveillé après trois jours de souffrance dans une salle sombre. Il y avait les trois vampires de ton anniversaire, ils m'ont expliqué ce que j'étais devenu. Je suis resté avec eux un moment._  
_- QUOI !Tu as osé rester avec eux, avec ceux qui ont tout détruit ?_  
_- Comprend moi Bella j'étais complètement pommé, je ne savais plus quoi faire, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé tu puis un jour on a appris que tu étais encore en vie et que tu étais comme nouvelle fut un choc, ils pensaient t'avoir tué mais apparemment je suis intervenu à temps, ils ne t'avaient pas totalement vidée de ton voulaient à tout prix te retrouver et te proposer de te joindre à nous.J'étais fou de joie , je voulais te trouver et ensuite qu'on s'échappe tous les deux et qu'on vive ensemble pour l'éternité.Malheureusement, ils ont compris mes intentions et m'ont emmené chez les Volturis avant de commencer leur recherche. Je suis resté enfermé en Italie jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que ton nouveau clan avait tué mon clan. J'ai alors réussi à convaincre Aro de me laisser partir. Je suis revenu aux États-Unis et je t'ai recherché et voila qu'enfin je te trouve. Bella si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, j'étais complètement dévasté à l'idée de t'avoir perdu pour toujours et voila que finalement on va pouvoir vivre ensemble pour l'éternité._  
_  
Je sentis Edward grogner alors que moi je baissais la tête ne voulant pas affronter le regard de Jérémy. J'aurai voulu partir en courant pour fuir cette situation mais je ne pouvais pas, je devais des explications à Jérémy. Je l'avais aimé, nous avions été 4 mois ensemble et j'étais heureuse avec lui. Mais maintenant il y avait Edward et je l'aime plus que tout. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Mais au fond de moi, Jérémy restait mon premier amour bien que ma première fois fut avec Edward. A l'époque je me sentais incapable de vivre sans lui tout comme maintenant avec Edward. Je me sentais vraiment coupable. Jérémy n'avait cessé de m'aimer, il avait tout fait pour me retrouver pendant que moi je l'oubliais dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour tenter de le réconforter mais je savais que ça ferait souffrir Edward et je ne voulais pas ça._  
_  
- Jérémy moi aussi je suis contente de te voir mais je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Enfin, tu te doutes bien que depuis l'incident j'ai vécu des choses moi aussi. Je suis venue m'installer ici, j'étais complètement déboussolée, au bord de la dépression et j'ai rencontré les Cullen au lycée. Ils m'ont invité chez eux et j'ai fais une sorte de malaise parce que je ne voulais pas me nourrir. Ils m'ont appris que je pouvais boire le sang des animaux. Grâce à eux j'ai repris goût à la vie et j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à vivre avec le souvenir de ce drame. Et puis il y a eu Edward, on s'est beaucoup rapproché et je croyais que tu étais mort alors... Enfin voila j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._  
_  
Le silence s'installa, les autres Cullen avaient du entendre notre conversation et n'étaient pas venus nous voir. Edward se tenait immobile derrière moi, j'avais peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il m'en veuille et qu'il me quitte. Jérémy sembla enfin sortir de ses réflexions._  
_  
- Je comprends Bella je n'ai pas le droit de t'en vouloir, techniquement tu ne m'as pas trompé car tu me croyais mort mais maintenant que je suis là tu crois que nous avons une chance tous les deux. J'aimerai qu'on reparte à zéro que tout redevienne comme avant, je veux être avec toi, je t'aime._  
_  
Edward grogna de plus belle, il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Jérémy._  
_  
- Edward calme toi s'il te plaît.  
- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse de mal c'est ça ?  
- Non s'il te plaît._  
_  
Son regard passa de la haine au désespoir._  
_  
- D'accord je vois tu l'aimes toujours c'est ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple  
- Alors quoi Bella ? Explique moi. Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu dois faire un choix.  
- Je sais Edward et sache que mon choix il est déjà fait mais tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de vous le dire. Parce qu'a partir du moment où je vous direz ce que j'ai choisi, l'un de vous deux aura de la peine et je ne veux pas de ça. Toi, tu as toujours tout fait pour moi , grâce à toi je suis heureuse tu crois que ça me ferait plaisir de te blesser ? Et Jérémy lui aussi il me rendait heureuse quand j'étais humaine et après ce qu'il a vécu tu crois vraiment qu'il mérite de souffrir un peu plus ? Aucun de vous deux ne mérite de souffrir à cause de moi et pourtant ça va être le cas et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je m'en veux. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir vous dire ce que je ressens sans provoquer la tristesse et la peine dans vos cœurs mais c'est impossible alors s'il te plaît laisse moi le temps de choisir mes mots.  
- Tu as raison excuse moi mais attendre comme ça sans pouvoir faire quelque chose c'est horrible.  
- Je sais mais s'il te plaît laisse moi 5 minutes._  
_  
Jérémy ne disait plus rien il se contentait de fixer ses pieds. Je les regardais tour à tour. Edward me fixait avec une profonde tristesse dans son regard doré et Jérémy gardait la tête baissée en se tordant les mains. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à leur faire de la peine. Deux êtres aussi adorables ne méritaient pas de se sentir mal à cause de moi. Je savais que j'allais en faire souffrir un et je savais lequel. Mon choix était fait à la seconde même où Jérémy avait tenté de m'embrasser, je savais déjà ce qui allait se passer et je n'avais même pas hésité une seule seconde. Ma décision était prise mais je redoutais le moment de l'annoncer. J'avais espéré que les choses tourneraient différemment et que personne ne me demanderait de faire un choix. Et pourtant c'était le cas et maintenant je devais tout dire. J'allais une fois de plus causer la souffrance autour de moi. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage même si cela était inutile. Tous les Cullen vinrent nous rejoindre pour entendre ma décision. Je voyais l'interrogation dans leur regard sauf celui d'Alice, elle avait du voir ce qui allait se passer. J'espérais simplement qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Edward. Je voulais que lui et Jérémy apprennent la nouvelle en même temps. C'était le moment j'inspirais un bon coup et je sentis une onde de courage m'envahir. Je remerciais Jasper du regard et pris la parole._  
_  
- Bon ce que j'ai à dire n'est pas évident et je suis vraiment désolée d'avance pour les conséquences que vont engendrer mes paroles. Je veux tout d'abord que vous sachiez tous les deux que vous m'avez rendus heureuse. Jérémy, merci d'avoir été là quand j'étais humaine, de m'avoir sauvé la vie le jour de mon anniversaire, je te dois beaucoup. Edward merci d'avoir été là quand j'étais au plus mal, de m'avoir redonné le sourire et de m'avoir redonné goût à la vie, je ne serai pas là sans toi. J'aimerai vous rendre heureux tous les deux mais ce n'est pas possible et j'en suis terriblement désolée. Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde, mes sentiments sont clairs, ma décision a été évidente. J'en aime qu'un seul que je compte l'aimer pour l'éternité et c'est...

**Voilà, désolé de m'arrêter là, mais j'aime beaucoup le suspense comme vous avez du le remarquer 8D.**

**Alors d'après vous Bella va choisir Edward ou Jérémy ?**

**A bientôt.**


End file.
